Entangled Web
by Rhyjle
Summary: Sometimes, love can come in some ways...and you just end up finding yourself caught in the webs of fate...nah... NejixTenten GaaraxHinata SasukexOC
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Well, this fic would focus not only on Neji and Tenten but on Sasuke and Gaara as well…well…this is mainly a romance story and has nothing to do with the main plot of Naruto. I also have to input characters from bleach as this is a crossover.**

**I came up with this since I lost my file on the Covenant Trilogy. It was disappointing. I worked so hard for that only to have it accidentally deleted. Careless me...anyway...I just love the idea of a different Neji, Sasuke and Gaara...cold and bitter yes but somehow a little bit different...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Bleach for that matter okay? **

************

"Tenten."

Named woman covered her ears with one of the pillows as her friend kept prodding her to wake up. She pretended not to have heard the man.

"It is really very unlike you Ten," he said again. "Come on now. Wake up and help me with this problem."

"You're supposed to be the genius right? How come you can't solve it on your own?" she asked and sat up, a little bit annoyed.

The man flashed his very rare Hyuuga smile which would have fooled many girls. Jesus….this guy has a fanclub to begin with…despite that stoic face and I-don't-care-look from him. She really wondered why he always have to be so uptight around people.

"Listen Ten, there is this girl – "

He did not get to continue though when he received a rather startled look from her, her brown eyes unblinking as she stared at him, her lips forming an 'O' shape.

"What?" he asked, a little bit annoyed.

"You are actually talking about a girl? Do my ears deceive me? Are you really interested into someone?" she asked simultaneously that her friend had to roll his eyes.

"Was that supposed to be surprising?" he shot back and Tenten had to shrug.

"Why, yes of course…considering you never bother to even have one for yourself," she said in mock tone. "Are you positively sure you like a girl and not the other way around?" she asked, her eyes glinting with laughter.

"That is not supposed to be surprising," he argued and sighed. "She's a new recruit in the hospital. She seemed really odd you know…but quite like you I guess."

Tenten raised her brow and stood up from the bed as she went towards the bathroom. "So, what's the problem now?"

"I'm interested in her."

"So?"

She eyed him through her chocolate brown eyes before a mocking smile graced her lips and she had the audacity to chuckle in front of him while all he could do is glare at her. Apparently, Tenten is one of the few people who is unaffected by his glare.

"Stupid me…I forgot you never courted anyone yet. A girl courts you and not the other way around," she said and chortled as she hurried inside the bathroom again before he could glare at her once more.

"It's not that."

He surmised she might not have heard his remark since he could hear the water dripping down the faucet already. He sighed.

He is Hyuuga Neji, a prominent doctor downtown who owns the most prestigious hospital across the nation and he is a doctor by profession. Not only that, he is nephew to a prestigious family as well but never really cared about that fact. The truth is he never considered himself part of the family…but he does care for his cousins though...

Now, Tenten is the only woman among his circle of friends. He practically grew up with her. She has no one in her life. No family. She mentioned coming from the orphanage and adopted by a man named Gai who had a son, Lee. Apparently though, Lee and Gai died from an accident leaving Tenten with no one at all except him maybe…

From people outside his circle, they would say he is a hard, serious and stoic man just like his two friends, Uchiha Sasuke and Gaara.

But then, there are always reasons for people to grow up the way they are, right? And well, he could say he is just like Sasuke and Gaara…having family trouble and all…except for him, his family are his cousins…

More or less fifteen minutes later, the bathroom opened and his friend stepped out with only a towel around her slim body. He sighed and reached for her robe and handed it to her.

"Thanks."

She entered the bathroom again to change into it. "So, why not ask Sasuke or Gaara about it?"

He smirked as if Tenten could see it. "Like the two could really help at all…they are just as worse as me when it comes to socializing so don't you ever suggest them to help me out with this. They might even suggest a way to scare her off which is not on my plan."

"What's her name?" she asked instead and stepped out again while she used the towel to dry her hair.

"Haruno Sakura," he answered and reached for the towel and did the drying himself. It was already natural for them two of them…acting like this…no malice and all…

"I see. So, what would I do with her? Skin her alive?" she asked teasingly and shrugged.

"Just meet with her and well…find out anything you can…" he said reluctantly.

"You're such an ass, Neji," she said while he continued drying her hair. At the retort, he smirked.

"So they say."

"This is not for free," she said after a moment of silence and Neji had to beam. This means that she had conceded to his request. She reached for the towel from his hand.

"I know," he smiled again and bent down to kiss her forehead. "Thanks babe."

*******

Neji looked up from his files to find one of his friend actually enter the office with apparent boredom in his usually serious features.

"What gives?" he asked as Gaara took a seat.

"Nothing really…just decided to drop by," was the answer and Neji felt sorry for him. Ever since that incident five months ago, it seems Gaara had withdrawn further back…

"Coffee or anything you want to drink?" he offered but his friend just shook his head as he leaned on the couch, his face looking upwards. Yeah…Gaara had indeed withdrawn further back…all because of a woman…

"I'm thinking of taking a break ," he muttered after a few moment of silence. Neji raised his brow at the remark. Gaara taking a break? Seriously? Since when did the businessman ever considered taking one? In fact, if truth be known, these past months, his friend had been working himself to death.

However, Neji understood and agreed to it. "Yes, I think you needed that at least," he said.

"It is not for the reason you have in mind," Gaara said dryly. "There is just something I needed to settle. My brother had been caught up in a mess somewhere in Paris and he needed money to be bailed out."

"And you have to go all the way there?"

"Yeah and I might even need Sasuke's help if possible."

"Have it your way. It is nice though," he said and sighed. A knock caught both men's attention. "Come in."

Not a few moments later, the girl he had set his eyes on had entered with a bright smile. "Good morning Doctor Hyuuga I – "

Her eyes took notice of the redhead seated on the couch, seemingly oblivious of her again as he continued staring at the ceiling.

"Sakura, is there anything I can help you with?" he asked politely and caught Gaara's sideway glance at him.

"Ah, not really but I – "

"Neji! Had teme been here?"

The loud-mouthed guy walked in disrupting Sakura's words and all eyes turned to the blond man who seemed to be looking for someone as he poked into every corner which one would find truly ridiculous. Hello…no person in his right mind would do that…as if searching for a rat from a hole…absolutely no one except this blond man…Uzumaki Naruto.

"He's not here and what made you think you will find him here anyway?" he asked, amused at his friend's idiocy at times.

"He told me he would drop by to visit a patient," he answered as he scratched the back of his head.

"And since when did Neji's office become a patient's room Naruto?" Gaara interjected with a smug look and Naruto grinned sheepishly at his friend.

"Well…now that you have mentioned it…yeah, you are right," he said and darted off but charged in again. "Who was this patient?"

Neji is aware of the patient Sasuke is constantly visiting. Her name was Hinamori Momo and well oddly, the victim of the defendant whom Sasuke was trying to prosecute…simply put, Hinamori was the wife of the man named Aizen Sousuke.

Uchiha Sasuke is an acclaimed man known for his 100% conviction rate. He is a lawyer who had won all his cases and this was the first time, his success rate was being challenged by the defendant who refused to have a lawyer and suggested to represent himself as one.

"Just go to S205 and you'd find him there," Neji answered with exasperation before he noticed Sakura who was still standing there, apparently amused at the scene. "Well…you were saying?"

She flicked her fingers. "I was saying that can I borrow your medical report about the patient named Sai?"

He looked into the files and handed it with a smile while Gaara watched with a smirk on his face and only spoke as the woman left.

"I can see you're interested in her," he said and yawned.

"Was it that obvious?"

"Not really…the only woman you smiled at was Tenten so it was kinda surprising. Now I am reminded, how is it between the two of you?"

Neji frowned at the question. His relationship with Tenten had always been misinterpreted by everybody else and he had thought Gaara would have the sense not to consider himself as one of those people. Unfortunately though, he was mistaken as it seemed Gaara too wanted to pry.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked with annoyance.

"I meant to ask if you two had hit it off already," he said and stood up as Neji scowled at his friend. Why is it that people keep saying that? Tenten and he were just close to each other like nobody else.

"Back off Gaara," he snarled as his friend made his way out.

"Ah…you'll realize it soon. I'll go see Sasuke."

With that, he left Neji who merely shook his head.

************

Tenten sighed heavily as she threw her sports bag on the couch and took a seat beside it. Damn she felt tired. It was a taxing day. She had an assignment together with a guy named Shikamaru who seemed to have nothing to say except troublesome.

But for all that is worth, she was glad they were able to track down the man named Kabuto before he could leave the border. He was such a pain in the ass. What guy in his right mind would try to kill a police officer in public? He's practically insane.

Oh crap. Today is Friday and she made a deal with her friend to meet up with this Haruno Sakura. So despite feeling migraine, she forced herself to stand up for a quick shower. She's mainly curious about the woman who took Neji's interest. Perhaps she's something for her friend to waste his time for. She shrugged and frowned when her friend came out from the kitchen. She tends to forget that Neji had a key to her apartment.

"Dang, you really looked beat," he mused and pushed her down the couch.

"Have you raided my kitchen again?" she rather asked pointedly and he shrugged.

"Ah."

"Why can't you cook your own food?" she asked warily and he only chuckled. "You are practically eating here everyday."

"Come on now babe, you can't be fretting over that," he said as his hands worked on her head for a massage. "So, how did the operation go?"

"Glad it was over," was the curt reply. "We are about to meet your girl right?"

"Yeah."

"Then I will meet you at the place. Scram," she said and stood up, not minding the wave of nausea that got over her. She blinked. Her migraine is really getting worse.

But she could not say no to her best friend that's why…

He reached for her and kissed the top of her head affectionately. "Thanks again babe."

***********

_Quite odd relationship don't you think so? For two best friends…ah never mind…anyway, babe had been Neji's endearment for her in this story. I thought I would like to explain it for those who might be wondering about the certain 'babe' thing. The characters here are also OOC from the main plot line okay?_

_So there…we first actually ahm had a glimpse of Neji and Tenten's relationship as friends. These kind of friendship is quite rare in reality…anyway…I really do not like Sakura and sorry for those who love her. I mean no offense here but we all have different preferences so I would suggest for Sakura-lovers that if you don't want to get disappointed, please refrain from reading this because she only has a minor role to play here._

_I would like to ask your opinion though. Who among the remaining characters would suit Gaara? I can't seem to find one. I am considering two options: Ino or Hinata. _

_What do you think? Or if you can suggest more, please do so. I would very much appreciate your help._

_And as for Sasuke's pair…you'd say I am crazy for this crack pairing but I love the idea of it. Rukia and Sasuke…bleach and Naruto…I like her character and she rivals Sakura. So…what do you think? Crack is it not? But then again, this is a fanfiction where you can freely post any story you want regardless of the pairings…_

_PLEASE REVIEW AND SHARE ME YOUR INSIGHT ON THIS ONE. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok. Let's have a little peek on Sasuke's as well...**

*****************

Chapter two

Thud.

Frowning, he looked at the woman who bumped at him only to find her staring or more like glaring at him, her eyes shooting daggers. He raised his brow. Being proud as he was and cocky like his two friends, he could not help but smirk at her instead.

"Watch it," she hissed and stood up straight while Sasuke just eyed her, not minding the few nurses who kept glancing his way especially one redhead girl. He had really hoped to avoid that woman when he came here but they have already caught quite an attention.

"I believe you should watch it miss," he said and eyed the redhead who seemed to be throwing dagger looks towards the woman he was talking to. Not that he minded it all, she could serve as a distraction while he checked on Hinamori.

Now thinking of her made him think of his case. In all honesty, he is losing it. He could not find any evidence yet to prosecute him. And the trial would start tomorrow. He only has to rely on Kira's words for the time being as he studies every point of consideration.

He never had a case that challenged him more than this and he wanted to prove to that bastard just who the hell is better. Ah this could be wonderful.

"Look whose talking," she snickered and crossed her arms across her chest and studied him while Sasuke merely looked at her while glancing at his watch. When will the nurse come out from that room?

"Sasuke!"

He groaned inwardly at the cheerful voice of the woman he so tried to avoid. Why the hell can't she get the meaning of his actions? He is not interested in her in any way. He sighed. Why can't this one just fall for Neji instead? After all, they are both working on the same place with Neji as the director of the hospital of course.

He gave a sideway glance to the stranger who was looking at her with those big, amethyst eyes then a sudden idea hit his head just as the redhead tried to lunge at him again. Some people are just so dense they could not get the meaning of the word get-off-me.

Then before the stranger could turn away with a mocking look, he grabbed her by the wrist.

"Come on now babe, don't go running from me again," he said with a smug look that startled the redhead and the other woman…well, he felt her stiffen at the remark and she threw him a pointed glance, her eyes warning him to take his hands off her.

But he is Uchiha Sasuke and he does what he does…and this is no different from those.

"Get your hands off me you – "

He smirked, his eyes telling her to just shut up and he pulled her closer to him. "Karin, meet my girlfriend."

Temperature dropped to zero as the three stared at each other. Sasuke was amused at the hurt look on Karin's eyes and he did not care even a single whit about it…that was his purpose to begin with…to make her realize that he is not interested in her…on the other hand, Karin, although hurt, was giving the stranger a glare while the latter just glared back as well while trying to get free from the hands of Sasuke.

"But – "

"Give it a rest okay? You really do not have to push yourself to me. I told you I am not interested in you," he said coldly now, gone was the amusement earlier.

Karin was obviously trying to get her bearings before she finally looked at the raven-haired woman who was as still as a stone.

"Was it because of her?" she asked while trying not to cry.

"Hn,"

Then Karin had a dangerous glint in her eyes before stomping away, leaving Sasuke with a sigh of relief. Karin was just one of the fan girls as they call it…and he could say she is the fiercest one and he never wanted to have anything to do with her or to any girls for that matter.

His hold on her wrist loosened and what happened next was beyond his comprehension as a fist slammed into his jaw.

"What the – "

She just looked at him with those blank eyes and Sasuke stilled for a moment, forgetting about his jaw and thinking of how odd it could be…she had such big, purple eyes yet…blank at all…

"That should serve as – "

"Teme!!!"

Sasuke held his jaw for a little while as he looked at the woman who now turned away to leave. Seriously, what was that? and did he just allow someone to hit him? He, Uchiha Sasuke? Preposterous.

Yet somehow and for the life of him, he felt intrigued by the unknown woman who had now gone out of his sight.

Naruto panted hard as he bent down a little while glaring at Sasuke who was now looking at him with his raised brow.

"Now what is it this time dork?" he asked and turned on his heels just as the nurse stepped out from Hinamori's room.

Naruto pointed an accusing finger on him. "How dare you do that to me. I am supposed to be one of your best friends and your cousin for that matter!"

His furrows deepened as he glanced over his shoulder to look at his cousin. "Do what?"

"How dare you set me up with that woman," he wailed.

Sasuke was fast to catch up with his words. "Lucky you," was all he said and stepped in. the sight of the patient bothered him. It had already been one month since she was shot and there was no change at all from her condition. He had seen her flex her fingers yet she never woke up. He could not understand why.

Hinamori…one who was shot by her own husband…

It was unthinkable…

"You have been coming here for quite a while now," Naruto said softly, gone was the complaining look from him as he stood beside his cousin and stared at her as well.

"She's a valuable witness and I have to ensure she would be well," was his reply and moved close to the bed as he saw her fingers flex again.

"Give it a rest Sasuke, she's never going to wake up…not in the long run," was the calm remark of his friend who now stood on the doorway.

He merely shrugged and rubbed his temple. Neji had told him about her condition from the start but somehow he was hoping.

And he had started wondering why there was never a family to visit her save for that Kira guy. Surely there would be others who heard about her by now…unless she is like Tenten who had no family left…

"The trial starts tomorrow and I hate it when I am pushed to the corner," he said after a while.

"I really could not understand it," Naruto said a few seconds later as the Neji made his way inside to check on the patient himself.

"Understand what?" Neji asked as he bent down.

"Well…" he tried to find words to say when he spotted a small woman on the doorway whose eyes widened in shock. "Uhm…hello, can we help you?"

Sasuke glanced at the newcomer only to smirk involuntarily when he saw the stranger again but this time, she was not throwing him a dagger look…this time she was looking at Hinamori with horror written on her eyes…

Neji too had given her a curious glance.

"Hinamori."

The three men looked at each other and Sasuke decided to take action, seeing little hope now. "Are you related to her?"

His voice must have snapped her back because when she met his eyes, there was that blank look again and he could very well tell that she stiffened at the sight of him.

Surely…he does not look…repulsive right?

"It's you again," she said icily and strolled towards him while Neji and Naruto watched with curiosity.

"Come on now babe – "

The look he gave her made him stop though. Wow…never and he meant never had he met any woman who could stare him back so hard…only this time…well, woman usually went jell-o when in front of him…not that he brags about it…but it was not his fault he was given the looks, wealth and wit right? And Neji and Gaara too…

But somehow this woman was unaffected by it at all…in fact, he doubted if she even noticed it…

"I'm warning you if you ever do that scene again, this time, you'll receive more than I had given you," she said coldly before turning to Neji and Naruto. "I came here looking for Hinamori as there was a mail that reached my place, informing me about her condition."

"Any relation to her?" Neji asked coolly while Naruto was staring at his cousin with a bemused smile and whatever he had in his mind, Sasuke was not interested to find out about it…

"If you mean to ask me if I am a blood relative then no I am not however she grew up with my cousin, Toshirou Hitsugaya who was currently abroad for business conference."

Neji nodded then offered a polite smile while Sasuke raised his brow. Since when did Neji really smile to a stranger?

"Well…miss…?"

"Just call me Rukia," she said and offered her small hands. "I would like to know everything about her."

Neji glanced at his wristwatch before nodding. "I suppose you would want to but perhaps later after my meeting with the board."

Rukia nodded her head curtly and took a seat across Sasuke's who was still looking at her with a frown now.

"Hello, I'm Uzumaki Naruto," the blond introduced with a smile on his face as Sasuke and Neji just rolled their eyes.

"Well," Neji took one last glance at the patient before glancing back at his friend. "I'm going ahead Sasuke."

"Hn."

Naruto scratched his head then gave his cousin a smug look while making signs about his jaw. Sasuke wanted nothing but to hit him there. So now as Naruto scurried off, he was left with Rukia.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a chilling voice while Sasuke merely shrugged.

"Let's see…I am the one prosecuting the man who did that."

Her head snapped and she looked at him with a slight confusion before it was masked again. "Who did it?"

"I'm surprised you have not heard about it seeing as you claimed you received a mail – "

"Who?" she cut him off icily and Sasuke wanted nothing but to glare at her. How come this woman can do that to him? Since when did his glare lost its effect on people? Ah scratch that. He has to practice giving her a death glare now.

"His husband."

For a fleeting moment, he thought he saw anger flash her purple eyes but again, just as fast as it shows, it was easily masked away.

"Aizen."

"Hn."

There was a tensed moment as both tried to find other things to say. It was kinda awkward because they started at the wrong foot but then again, he doubted if she would act differently if he had not bumped on her.

On cue, Rukia's mobile rang saving both from the trouble of talking with each other.

********

The moment she had heard about the news, she immediately rushed off to this hospital. Hello…she just came from Bahamas and decided to drop by her old apartment only to find a mail informing her about Hinamori.

What she was not expecting though was to bump into a good looking guy who seemed fond of using people to his advantage. Jesus, she was really pissed a while ago.

He is not basically the reason why she's pissed but he added fuel to the flame is all and she felt good after giving him a punch on the jaw. That's something worth to remember.

Now that she found where Hinamori's room was, she was horrified to find her with all those tubes giving her life and to hear it was Aizen who did it made her want to scream.

Aizen…

It had always been Aizen for Hinamori…ever since she met him, there had never been a time when she would not talk about him and Rukia just felt sorry for Toshirou.

And Aizen had to ruin Hinamori's relationship with her cousin, putting Hinamori in a situation where she had to choose one man…her best friend or her lover…and she chose the latter…

At that thought, Rukia tasted bile on her mouth…_don't go there Rukia…it was different with you and different with her…_

She calmly reminded herself that Momo's case was different with hers…

Yet it was a lie…

Because it was similar with her…well…almost…only…she was not the one who was given the option to choose…

Ah men…they're such pains in the ass…and she never really could understand them…

She glanced at the man who was now rubbing the bridge of his nose as if he was stressed out then she sighed. Men like him are dangerous…they play with fire…

"Toshirou," she finally answered the call.

"Hey," was the sole greeting from her cousin. "So, you're still in Bahamas?"

She was silent for a while. "Nah…I just came back…I'm in Konoha…"

A pregnant silence followed as if Toshirou was deciding what to say next upon mention of the place…of course the mere mention of it was enough to remind him that this was the place where Hinamori moved with her husband…

"What are you doing there?" he asked tersely and Rukia would have flinched if it was her brother but this one was Toshirou…her cousin…it must be painful for him…among all others, she was the one who could understand him more…

"Nothing really…but Toshirou there is something you need to know," she said softly while not losing her calm.

"Get over it," he said.

"Hinamori."

"What about her?" there was a slight edge on his voice that made Rukia flinched this time.

"Well – "

"Is she alright?" he finally asked, breaking off the pretense that he does not care because honestly, he does…despite what Hinamori's choice was…

"She's in coma. I only learned about it through mail. Aizen shot her."

One. Two. Three.

Then the volcano erupted and she had to take the mobile off her ears.

"BLOODY HELL!!"

She frowned at the curse. "Call me later or well never mind. I'll call you back after I talk with her doctor."

"Make sure you do Rukia," he said seriously yet his tone betrayed him still. "I'll come home quick."

"Okay and Toshirou…?"

"I know," he said even before she could voice out her request. It was secret between them.

She flipped back her phone just as the man stood up and seemed ready to leave. Again, she glared at him as she was reminded of his little play a while ago.

She never would want to cross that redhead although she never had any intention to have anything to do with this cocky bastard.

"Well, I'm going to need as much witness I can have to prosecute him," he said as he walked towards the door. "So, I assume you can help."

She did not bother to answer. Then he left without a word as Rukia sat down and grasped Hinamori's hands.

It had been painful for Toshirou at first but he let go and found true happiness with his wife, Karin. She smiled bitterly at the thought.

She could not bare to even remember the past because it still hurts inside…

*************************

He wanted to curse whoever had the galls to turn on the lights. He does not need anyone right now and he does not want to talk to anyone right now. He is still trying to get over the fact that for the first time in his career, he was rendered speechless inside a courtroom while the defendant smirked at him, revealing one thing he never would have expected.

And he cursed the man…and that man…

"I heard what happened at the courtroom," the voice spoke gently and Sasuke did not bother to look at the intruder. He scoffed.

"Have you come all the way from Suna to tell me about that?" he asked mockingly and his onyx eyes met that of his brother's…

Uchiha Itachi…the older scion of the Uchiha clan…one of the most prestigious families like Hyuuga…

"Failures do happen, little brother," he said and served himself some wine.

"For a man who had always been praised by the family, it sure is easy for you to say," he said bitterly and Itachi was just silent as he prattled.

Although inside Itachi's mind, he was really cursing his family for overlooking the existence of his brother. They were the one responsible for the coldness from him…and it pained him to know that he was at fault as well as he was bombarded with all the attention while he was not…

Not that he intentionally does it…he never wanted it to begin with…

"You never allowed anyone to get the best of you, so why sulk here?" he said. "I'm pretty sure you can find some loopholes around the area."

Sasuke sighed. "I need to find the gun he used. They took the wrong gun. It was not even fired…the one they took…it was still loaded."

Itachi patted his shoulder and headed out towards the door with a soft smile. "I'm positive you can work it out. You're good at what you do Sasuke so I know you can pull it off."

"Already leaving?" Sasuke asked his brother as he glanced over him. Itachi shrugged.

"Not unless you want to talk about it. I just thought I would drop by…knowing you," he mused slightly.

"Stay for dinner. We rarely share dinner now," Sasuke offered with a soft smile and Itachi nodded.

************************

She was about to turn left when he spotted the lawyer. She raised his brow. For a lawyer, it was really unusual to find him in the hospital. Hospital is for doctors and lawyers are for courtrooms…but then again, perhaps he would visit Hinamori like he always does….

She was aware of it of course when he would come in and seat for a while as if in deep thoughts then he would leave thirty minutes later…

It was really bad that Aizen had pulled a trick on the first trial. Kira sure did a mess.

This was the first time he decided to drop by the hospital again after the incident in the courtroom.

Then her eyes met Karin's glaring eyes and she could only raise her brow. There is nothing she could do, is there? Besides, it is not like she wanted to correct Karin's assumption that she was indeed Sasuke's girlfriend. Perhaps she wanted to irk her is all…

Then she glanced at the doctor as he came out from his office, his arms draped around the shoulders of a pink-haired girl.

That's odd. She never would have thought that man would be…well…the two men just struck her as serious, anti-social, cocky bastards…at least that's what words say…

Yet despite those negative assumptions, girls can't help but fall in love with the three elite bachelors around Konoha…

Yes, the third one was also their friend and she wondered how men like them could have so much influence over women in general…

Jeez…

She turned on her heel only to bump into someone and Rukia silently groaned, wishing it not to be him again and he's not.

"I'm so sorry," the brunette woman said apologetically as she took a step back. Rukia merely blinked at her.

"Uh, no problem."

The woman grinned. "Great. Sorry again. I really need to find Neji."

Neji? The doctor? Who is this woman? Another fan girl?

She must have noticed her frown so she smiled. "I always receive dagger looks when I mention the name but this is the first time someone would look at me with confusion while I say his name. I'm Tenten."

"Nice name, the name is Rukia."

"Great…hope to see you around Rukia…sorry I'm in a hurry to get to Neji. I need his help,"

"Uh, the doctor?" she said. "I believe, he just came out from his office with this pink-haired girl. They," she said and pointed to the right, "might be going to the canteen."

The smile on Tenten's lips faltered and a look of disappointment flashed her eyes as her shoulders slumped.

"Oh, well, guess never mind. I would not want to bother them," she smiled reluctantly.

"Bother who?"

The smile easily returned as Tenten stared at the man who now stood behind Rukia. Rukia glanced over her shoulder to have a look as well only to raise her brow.

Okay….now the circle is complete…

"Gaara, why hello there," Tenten said easily. Said guy just nodded his head and cast Rukia a glance. Tenten must have caught up his unspoken question. "Her name is Rukia."

Gaara merely nodded before turning back to Tenten. "Where's Neji?"

"At the canteen I think. I just came in so I don't know. Have you come for him?" she asked, not revealing anything about what she just felt a while ago and Rukia felt sorry for her.

"Not really…I had nothing to do so I decided to drop by here. Sasuke could not be found," he grumbled with a sigh and looked around only to smirk a little. "Well, I guess I could see why he's nowhere to be found. Got to go Ten, I'll talk to Sasuke for a while."

Tenten waved at him while Rukia merely watched. She does not want to go there yet…not when he is there…

"That was such a nice act," she commented and Tenten shrugged a little.

"No big deal," Tenten said with a note of sadness.

"Are you also a fan girl?" Rukia decided to inquire. Tenten actually laughed at the remark while shaking her head in amusement.

"Do I really look like that?" she asked.

"Not really…it just got me curious."

"Nah…I'm a friend," was the remark and groaned suddenly.

"And you'll always be?" Rukia continued and Tenten looked at her for a while, dumbfounded before a smile broke her lips again.

"That's funny…but yeah…that's what I will always be," she said. "Well now, I gotta go. I still have an assignment with Shikamaru. It was nice knowing you Rukia."

"Same here."

Then she fled as Rukia watched her go. Funny how she could relate to her…not in the same way she could relate with Momo or her cousin…but something more…

Ah…this is going to be such a long day…she's just too glad Toshirou had arrived already and not once did he leave the bedside…

She caught sight of Sasuke and Gaara walking out from Hinamori's room so she decided to take the other way around, not really wanting to get into Sasuke's way again…not that she minds it all but its just a hassle to be with men…

***********************

_That was quite long neh? Anyway…the next chap would be about Gaara now. As I have said, this story is not mainly about Neji and Tenten…the story is quite vague but only because I intended it to be so…as we go on with the story, you'll get some flashbacks…like the meeting of Sakura and Tenten…something like that…_

_Please review…._


	3. Chapter 3

**And the last would be Gaara...so here it goes...**

***************

Chapter 3

The employees were all quiet with just one glance at their boss for it was rare to see him so furious. Sure enough, he is a man who does not smile and seemed bitter but never had he been this angry and it was just too bad for the employees to be at the receiving end.

A blond woman shook her head lightly as Gaara entered the car and slammed it shut.

"You know Gaara, I really can't believe you have been so moody lately that you have to yell at the poor guy."

"Shut up Temari. Where do you want to go anyway? And why do you have to drag me along?" he asked with apparent annoyance and his sister just ignored him.

"I can't go there without a date and you little brother would be my date okay? Don't fret," she answered casually but the truth is she wanted her brother to hang out a little with her. He had been working too hard lately and spent less time in the house. His office became his home.

And she wanted to hate the person responsible for this change in him. Gaara had never been so self-withdrawn and she had to be thankful Neji and Sasuke were just there.

They stood by him like he does to them as well…it never changed from the time he became friends with them since high school…it was admirable in fact…for the three to still keep their bonds so tight…

Gaara could not say no to his sister. That is the truth so he just let her drag him to wherever she wanted to go. He knew she's trying to reach him out…like she always does…she had always been the constant blood relative in his life and kankuro as well…

If Neji cares for his cousins though he never met them yet…if Sasuke has one member of his family who cares…Gaara has too…Temari and Kankuro…

It's quite odd really that one thing that connects the three men together is their apparent isolation from their family.

"You can't be doing this all your life Gaara," Temari said softly as she drove the car. Said guy merely grunted but did not utter a word.

Temari sighed as she fixed her eyes on the road…wanting to reach out for him…wanting to really see the old Gaara back…but she knew she would be asking for the impossible…it had changed…

"By the way, Kankuro called last night and was looking for you," she said and her youngest sibling merely raised his brow, shrugging his shoulders off in careless manner, his green eyes just focused outside…

"He was asking how you are doing," she continued to elicit a conversation from him. Jesus, just how deep was the wound and how sharp is the pain that he could not let go?

"I'm fine Temari. You really do not have to worry about me…as you can see, I'm perfectly alright," Gaara finally talked but still, his voice was laced with annoyance.

"No. You are not alright…" she muttered softly but enough to reach his ears and he was quiet about it.

Temari parked outside a club and Gaara had to raise his brow at this. Temari had practically dragged him out of his office to bring him to a club?

"Relax, let's just have a drink then we'll go home. Besides, I would like you to meet my boyfriend. He hangs out here to look over his friend," she said with a soft smile grazing her lips.

Gaara resigned warily and let her pull him inside. He's not ignorant to places like this as he and his friends hang out on clubs as well…but rarely…

Being one who has the fame, wealth and money, everyone recognizes him as he entered with his sister but he only ignored them as they both sat at the far-end of the club.

"Hey Gaara…it's nice to have one of the three here," a woman said flirtingly but Gaara just waved her off before catching sight of a woman at the corner as well, looking uncomfortable. A small smirk tugged at his lips…what kind of woman comes here when she knew nothing about the place? This is for party goers.

Then as she continued looking around, her eyes caught his and what shook Gaara to the core is her pair of eyes…so much like Neji…

Then it struck him…ah of course…he had seen her photos somewhere…a widely known pianist who travels around the globe…Hyuuga Hinata…

Temari followed his gaze and frowned. Those pair of eyes…even from afar…one can easily distinguish it from the others…she knew no one with such eyes except the Hyuuga…

Hyuuga Hinata, heiress to the Hyuga clan…

"Interested in her?" she asked her brother as she waved at Shikamaru who just entered in with Chouji and with another girl? Her expression was suddenly serious at the sight of her. Shikamaru had a girl?

"Nah…just curios how Neji's cousin ended up here," was all he said then followed his sister's gaze only to frown.

"Hey Tem…sorry I was stuck up with paper works a while ago," Shikamaru said with an apologetic smile. Chouji had already gone down the counter to shift places with the bartender.

"Tenten? What are you doing here?" Gaara asked, making emphasis on the name so his sister could get the connection and he did not fail on that as Temari finally flashed a smile. He sighed, sometimes, Temari is just so…

Tenten shrugged. "Oh hey Gaara…didn't expect to see you here," Tenten said as she took a seat across him. "I was kinda bored so I decided to tag along. I didn't even know Shikamaru likes this place."

"Now that was quite unusual coming from you…to say you're kinda bored," Gaara said and glanced at Hinata's direction and found her talking to someone already but her eyes were on them or particularly him…

He blinked as Tenten snapped her fingers in front of his face while Temari gave him an amused look and Shikamaru looked clueless.

"Hello…? You zoned out," she said and followed his look only to let out a short gasp and squealed which was unlike her again…Tenten never shrieked.

Hinata was wide-eyed with surprise as well when she saw Tenten and two women practically forgot about the world as they gave each other a hug much to Temari's amusement.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered while barely hiding his surprise upon hearing Tenten actually shriek.

Gaara did not comment as he watched the two women talk.

"Oh my God, since when were you back?" Tenten asked and pulled her down to sit with the small group.

"Uhm, somehow, just a couple of hours ago?" she answered tentatively while her eyes flickered towards Gaara who merely looked at her with a blank expression.

"And you came here immediately?" Temari decided to join the conversation and Tenten, realizing Hinata does not know them smiled warmly.

"Hinata, these are Gaara, Temari and Shikamaru…Gaara here is best friends with your cousin," she introduced and Hinata nodded graciously.

"Hello…it was nice meeting you all," she said warmly.

"Hn," Gaara merely grunted.

"So who were you with?"

"Oh," Hinata said and glanced around to find her companion. "It was Kankuro."

"Eh?"

The heiress nodded. "He's a friend of mine. I met him in Paris during my recital there."

Temari coughed while Gaara merely sighed as his eyes wandered around as well. "Is something the matter?"

*************

Hinata looked at them worriedly especially when Temari had to cough at the mention of the name.

"Kankuro you say?" Temari asked and spotted said man. It was obvious he was trying to hide from them if possible especially from Gaara. Although Kankuro is older, Gaara was more matured than him in terms of everything…Temari could not just understand her other brother but well…she still loves him…

Hinata nodded with a soft smile. "Do you know him by chance?"

"He happens to be our brother," Temari answered as Gaara stood up.

"Going somewhere redhead?" Tenten asked.

"I'm going home. This is such a bore."

Hinata wondered why the man seemed indifferent yet inside she knew. She had always known about this man…she had heard a lot about him too...

"Oh okay…"

Gaara craned his neck in time to spot his brother. "Quit hiding Kankuro. You still owe me something," he said to his brother with a smirk. Said guy scratched his head then shrugged.

"I have no money to pay you," he said.

"Hn, I know."

Kankuro glared at him but he had already turned on his heel.

"By the way Tenten, are you not going to call Neji? Today is Friday and your tradition was to hang out with him," Gaara said over his shoulders that made Hinata look at Tenten. She had always known her cousin was close with her but she never would have thought they created a tradition from habit…quite strange…

"Well…nah…" Tenten answered simply and Gaara did not prod.

"Got to go, nice meeting you Miss Hyuuga."

Hinata nodded reluctantly. "Same here."

They were silent for a moment as they watched him get out, totally ignoring the girls along the way.

"I can't believe he never got over his depression yet," Kankuro muttered under his breath.

"It's no use reminding him about it. I just hope he would talk to us," Temari said sadly as Hinata listened while her eyes were on the door.

_So this is why I have to do this…_she thought to herself and returned her gaze to Tenten who was tapping her fingers on the round table.

Now, what about Tenten? She seemed distracted.

Ah she can talk with her later…right now…she just wanted to sit and relax although she knew her father would give a fit once he found out his first daughter was out in a scandalous area.

It had been too long since she could remember. And now she is back.

**********************

Gaara did it again. This was the second time he scolded his secretary for no reason at all. What the hell is wrong with him? He could not be doing this to just anyone…

But damn…everyday she kept on haunting him…

Why does he even have to think of the woman who left him for someone else? Yamanaka Ino jilted the famous Gaara and ran off with someone.

It stung.

He did everything for her yet she never got enough from it…and then…she just had to go away with a nobody…ain't that sweet?

And he is angry now for allowing to think of her for every minute that passes by…why can't she get her out of his system? Why does she keep thinking about her still?

Was it because he was not satisfied with how things ended for both of them? Or was he just interested to know why?

Whichever the case…she's still haunting his mind…damn…he needed to forget about her so he could move on…

Besides, what is the point thinking about someone who does not love you back?

********************

"How long will you be staying here Hinata?" Hanabi asked as they sat together alongside the pool. Her father had gone out with a meeting again and Neji said he needed to fetch someone. She's curious about that matter by the way. She never would have expected another girl besides Tenten who could make her cousin smile. Yet whoever that person is…she did a successful job…

"I don't know…I was thinking of staying here for good and help father with the business," she answered to the teenage girl.

"Tenten rarely comes here anymore and I feel so left out," Hanabi muttered softly. "I mean daddy had to always go out for meetings, you seldom come home and Neji is so busy with his work and his girl."

Hinata smiled gently at her sister. "Hanabi, it is not like you are being neglected okay? When you grow up, you will understand what I mean."

Said girl sighed then grinned. "Do you know I can swim fast? Perhaps I can beat Tenten this time."

Hinata chuckled softly at the remark. Hanabi had always adored Tenten and wanted to be like her…perhaps because Tenten was different from ordinary girls…

"I'm sure you can," she said and ruffled her hair while her mind wandered somewhere else…she's thinking about a certain redhead with a pair of emerald orbs…Gaara…she could never forget that distant look…it was there in his eyes…written plainly for people to see yet hidden as well…

_I really hope I can help._

***************

_**It was rather short this time compared to the second chapter but that's just how it goes. So now I have finished the three chapters…Sasuke, Neji and Gaara…**_

_**Now what would life be when fate would decide to play a trick on them and entrapped them into an entangled web…how could they get out from it? How does a best friend adjust to new changes, how can a broken soul learn to stand up once again…how can a bitter heart forgive?**_

_**I guess that's just the gist of it…that's the main plot line of the story…best friends, lovers, secrets, pains and sorrows…everything…each learns how love can make it all through them that even the hardened heart can actually soften up…**_

_**Next chapter soon to come.**_

_**Review please…**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Apologies to Sakura lovers. If you happen to read this, you might just be irked but this is how i intended the story so no offense. Enjoy.**

Chapter 4

Shikamaru frowned at his partner who seemed distracted. She was doing nothing else in their office except to actually drum her fingers against the table while her eyes were outside, as if seeing something there that only she could actually see.

"What's with you lately Tenten?" he asked out of curiosity. She had never been like this in all the years that they worked together. If anything, Tenten was everything but cheerless so whatever had caused this slight change in her must be someone important.

Said woman merely looked at him. "Hmm? Just thinking about this organization."

"I see," was the reply but the tone held the note of disbelief.

"Snake huh? I have never heard about this group only lately and they always left their victims with their insignia. They are kinda creepy to me," she said and sighed. "More and more victims lately and we never even got one."

"Eventually we will catch one of them," he said and stood up. "I'd be going ahead Tenten. Temari just called for something important."

She nodded and smiled faintly. "Say hi for me."

"I will."

Tenten watched him go and sighed. She could not believe she's been so distracted lately. Only because Neji had courted a girl…for real…

_He grinned as she walked inside the restaurant where he was waiting with a pink haired woman beside him. She grinned back._

_"Sorry I'm late," was her statement as Neji stood up to pull a seat for her._

_"Not really. Ten, meet Sakura," he said as he took a seat once more. "Sakura, meet Tenten. She's the one I told you about."_

_Said woman met Tenten's eyes and they held each other's gaze for a few seconds…each one not wanting to break away then Tenten smiled faintly, not liking the feeling of dread from her. _

_"Hello. It's nice meeting you," she said politely and Sakura gave out a faint smile as well. Of course, Neji who was rarely around the company of women was oblivious at the instant hate the two women shared as they both stared at each other._

_"Same here. So you're Tenten," was the reply and Sakura gave out a sly smile. Tenten took her gaze off her and focused on Neji. _

_"So, how was your patient doing? I heard about it," she asked casually. If there is one thing, she wanted to talk to her friend instead. _

_"Comatose still…unresponsive and all," he answered with a shrug. "Must we talk about this now?" his eyes told her that she should talk to Sakura so she could give her insight later. _

_She merely shrugged then drank on the wine. Then his mobile rang so he excused himself for a while to leave Tenten and Sakura regarding each other._

_"I see you are the infamous best friend of the guy," she said with a smirk and Tenten would have loved to hit her._

_"Infamous eh? I never considered myself that," she answered coolly._

_Sakura stared at her before another sly smile curved her lips. "Neji is mine Tenten. So back off."_

_With that, said woman raised his brow. "Yours?" _

_"When I would say yes to him finally, I don't want you hanging around. I always believe what words say – " _

_Tenten actually laughed mockingly as her chocolate brown eyes bored on the pink-haired woman. Yep. She had reached her conclusion. Sakura Haruno was definitely a woman to hate. And she hated her instantly. _

_"You don't dictate what I do Sakura," she said coldly now. She was even about to add another word when Neji joined them once again with an apologetic smile._

_"Sorry about that."_

_Tenten gave a fake smile and feigned a yawn. "Neji, I hate to spoil this but I have to go. I feel tired."_

_He looked at her with a frown before worry finally showed in his eyes as he immediately stood up. "Are you alright? You don't look fine a while ago when I dropped into your apartment."_

_"I'm fine," she said and gave Sakura a curt nod. _

_Neji turned to Sakura. "Wait here okay? I'll just walk her out."_

_"Okay…take care Tenten. It was really nice talking to you," Sakura said and Tenten sassed quietly. _

_Nice my ass, she thought to herself. _

_"Are you positive you are fine?" he asked._

_"Yep."_

_He called for a cab seeing as she did not bring her car with her. "I'd be going now. And well…about your girl…she's…"_

_He smiled gently. "I can listen to it next time. Go home and take a rest," he said and kissed her forehead again, a habit which made Tenten look like a school girl. _

_"Ah."_

_However, the next time he was referring to never came as she was filled with assignments lately. She would learn later when she came back from her one-week long assignment that Sakura had already said yes to him._

_The message was quite clear to Tenten. He is mine already and you're out._

_But somehow, she had expected him to at least give her some time like he usually does but he was soon too busy balancing his career and his love life. Tenten was suddenly left out…suddenly…yes…that's it…_

_And she hated Sakura for doing that…she knew Sakura was doing this purposely…_

She sighed and rubbed her temple just as Captain Azuma spotted her.

"Oh, Tenten, what gives?" he asked the suddenly confused agent who easily placed a small smile on her lips the moment he walked in.

"Captain, hello there," was the gracious response which was quite…unusual given the fact that lately, they have seen Tenten in all her quiet moments…

"So, how are you and Nara with your assignment?" he decided to ask instead of prodding her. He knew she would always hide things to herself.

"Oh…still no lead sir…but we are working on it," she said with her smile.

He nodded. "You know, sometimes, it is best to take the mask away and let others see what's inside you," he said and left her.

But he doubted if she even heard what he said.

******************************

Hinata took a deep breathe before finally stepping into the building. What is she doing here again?

Oh yes, she came here to see Gaara. And she could not believe she is doing the moves…for a lady like her, this would be a disgrace to her father…but then again…she never dared to care…her father had never had his children's best interest…

All he cared was his clan and their glorious name…

"Excuse me?" she asked the receptionist who studied her carefully.

"May I help you?" she asked with a frown.

Hinata nodded. "I came for Gaara. Can I have his room number?" she asked, direct to the point which was not like her.

Oh that was years ago when she was just a child…growing up, she learned to socialize and learned to have confidence to herself. It paid.

The receptionist raised her brow and gave her a disdainful look. "Fan girls never stopped coming here and you are no different from them. I am sorry miss but his office is exclusively for him and his friends and family."

Hinata showed hint of disappointment. "Oh well…that's rather disappointing but…say hi to him. Tell him, Hyuuga Hinata dropped by."

At the mention of the name, the receptionist's eyes immediately widened in surprise and Hinata sighed in exasperation. She is having an idea as to why the mere mention of her name worked…

Her cousin…

Really, when do those three guys stop being a magnet? Mere mention of their names can cause an effect to every female alive…what more when they get to talk to them?

"Are you by chance related to Hyuuga Neji?" the receptionist asked.

"Ah, he happens to be my cousin. So now, may I know where to find him?" she said bluntly and the receptionist sighed.

"I guess it would not bother him. You are related to Neji after all."

First name basis? This girl to her cousin?

She chuckled inwardly at the women wanting to throw themselves for the three men. It is really ridiculous yet somehow Hinata chided herself for thinking that way…

Isn't she like one of them now? After all, she's starting to do what their fans would most likely do…that is to bug and annoy them and get them to fall in love…

Well, at least, she was hoping she can do it…

For something.

Ah she really hoped Tenten would help but the latter had been away again. She had been calling her but she always gets the same message every time. I'm out of town. Just leave a message.

She walked towards the elevator and thought about what she had to say. What is she doing there?

She could see the curious glances from those inside the lift as well but she paid no heed to them as her mind started reeling. This is not supposed how it should go…but…never mind…she's here and she might as well get it over with…

Upon reaching the office, she decided to knock or not and chose the former.

"Come in."

Reluctantly, she held the knob and counted one to ten before opening it only to find him so very much focused on what he was reading. Both his hands were actually holding papers, his furrows deepened as if he did not like what he was reading there.

"Uhm…hello?" she greeted tentatively. Realizing it was someone unexpected, Gaara raised his head and his emerald eyes met that of pale lavender.

"…"

"I thought I would drop by…and say hello to an old friend," she said casually.

"Oh…"

Yes. Hinata and Gaara were old friends way back in elementary, before Gaara became best of friends with Neji and Sasuke…before she decided to stand for herself and started defying her father…

"It's quite a long time…" she said. "May I sit down?"

Gaara just nodded his head and motioned for the couch besides the glass wall.

"Drinks?"

"Don't bother…I just thought I would like to talk with you for a while…I've never had any communication with you after elementary."

He did not comment as he laid down the papers and stared at her. Hinata, as always was uncomfortable underneath those hard gaze…

She could never understand why…even in elementary when she befriended a lonely Gaara, she was always uncomfortable if he looked at her that way…

"So,…"

"I'm quite busy now Hinata," he said casually. The message was clear. I want to be alone and Hinata was not a fool to understand the hidden meaning behind it.

Ah…same old Gaara she could remember from elementary…she wondered if he would ever change at all…

Hinata stood up apologetically. "S-sorry…it was quite rude of me just coming here without notice," she said and bowed a little. "I'll go ahead."

She opened the door in a hurry but stopped when he spoke.

"Perhaps we could catch up this weekend," he said and Hinata was momentarily speechless before smiling at him. He smiled back although curtly.

"Weekend then…" she said.

************************

Rukia stopped at the doorway when she found her cousin beside the bed, his head on it while his hands holding Hinamori's hands tightly. Something clenched at her at the sight and she calmly had to compose herself and remind not to go back to that thought again.

"He had been asleep when I came in," the masculine voice made Rukia step back in instinct to find Sasuke leaning on the wall, watching her closely before returning his eyes on the patient.

"Do you have a habit of just scaring people away?" she asked with a hiss as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Not when I want to," was the smug reply and Rukia wanted to erase that smug look from him.

"So…I heard you were taken off the case," she said tentatively and his eyes sharpened.

"Hn."

"So, Aizen would then, get away?"

"Ah."

"Why can't you use any evidence against him?" she asked and earned a glare from him. However, growing up with a brother who could glare at you to death, Rukia was used to it…not that her brother glares at her…but she learned how to do it to scare people away…it came in handy after all…

"It is for the simple reason that there is no evidence to pin him," she heard him retort as he leaned away from the wall. "Surely, a woman with high education as she was descendant to a noble name would know that."

She stiffened and glared at him. He smirked at her. "Your face is quite famous ya know,…Kuchiki Rukia, heiress of the noble clan and a famous ballerina dancer…"

Rukia stared at him blankly. This was unexpected however, genius as he was, she was pretty sure he would soon recognize her.

"What are you driving at Uchiha?" she asked hotly and said guy sneered.

"Nothing…just to let you know I recognize you…"

"And if you do?" she asked with a challenge in her eyes and he just cocked his eyebrow and raked his hair.

"You're something Kuchiki. I have yet to meet someone like you," he said with amusement. "You always fight back at everything I say."

"Oh? Was this your first time to encounter a woman like me Uchiha? someone who could answer you back if she pleases to do so?" she asked with mockery. "Why, that must be a blow."

"Hn."

"You strike me as arrogant, overbearing and con – "

"What??" he cut her off before she could elaborate the list.

"Conceited, jerk and – "

"And you strike me as overbearing as well Kuchiki so you are not one to talk," he snorted. "Anyway, Aizen's case was taken from me and is now being reviewed by the others. I doubt if they could even go further. That bastard is witty."

And Rukia silently agreed.

"And if they could not find evidence at all?" she asked, dreading the answer.

"It means he's a free man and that time is tomorrow. Izuru Kira suggested we frame him up but I am afraid I could not do that as it was against my code," he said as if talking to someone else and Rukia was surprised to hear him talk longer than five seconds.

"That's too bad on you neh?" she asked. "What happened in the courtroom anyway?" she asked, wondering what really happened last week during the first trial.

Sasuke's face hardened as he recounted that event.

And Rukia listened, suddenly realizing that this was the first time they talked without annoying each other.

"And that idiot never told me he was Hinamori's lover."

Rukia could not believe she was hearing it right so she looked at him, seeking anything that would tell her he was making an assumption at all but Sasuke's face was serious.

Hinamori had a lover? And it was Izuru Kira?

Just how…she sighed…and her eyes flickered to her cousin. He was wide awake as he stared at Sasuke with a hardened face yet his eyes…Rukia shut her eyes…it was devoid of any emotions at all…

"Toshirou…"

"That Kira was her lover?" he asked icily and stood up.

"Ah," Sasuke grunted, taking an instant dislike towards the blond man who lied to him, jeopardizing his tactic in court.

He could pretty well tell that the man is about ready to explode and he could not blame him…if he were in the same condition as Hitsugaya Toshirou that is…

"Kira's statement in court was null and void. Aizen knew he was her lover and he confessed his crime to him and having done so, the court would not take Kira's words legally."

"That bastard – "

"Let's just hope they could provide an evidence tomorrow," he said and smirking inside. Let's just see how great his rival is…

He looked at Rukia to find her just staring blankly at Hinamori or perhaps not even her but just staring blankly is all…

He had been mostly intrigued by this woman the first time he met her…those purple eyes…beautiful yet devoid of warmth at all, not unless she would look at her cousin and he had a rare glimpse of warmth in those usually emotionless eyes…

"By the way Rukia, Judge Yamamoto was taking over the court here I believe," Toshirou said after a few seconds and Sasuke raised his brow. Yamamoto huh…a well-known Judge from Karakura…

"I see," Rukia merely said and turned to Sasuke who reached for his mobile to answer his call. Then she sighed…Hinamori was having an affair with someone else…of all the reasons why Aizen shot her, it has to be that? infidelity?

What has happened to Hinamori that she ended up with Kira? She has not said much about her life whenever they happen to see each other…and Rukia even thought she was happy…but…

"I don't hold the case anymore," she heard Sasuke speak and she saw how he looked annoyed about it. "Apparently, the law firm must salvage its name from shame – like I really would want to – it is nothing to worry about – don't worry, I'm fine and I would not jump off the building, what do you think of me? A dork like you? - okay, listen here Naruto, you really should hang up now. Christ, you're still a dork, are you not? You're in a middle of a conference halfway around the world and sneaked from the meeting just to inquire about this?"

Rukia was amused with what she was hearing and what she was seeing…there seemed to be a hint of amusement from him as well while he conversed with the Naruto guy…she thought it kinda looked good on him rather than the usual frown or smirk or even the mockery she got to see since day one…

"Ah…right…say hi to your grandfather," with that he turned off his mobile then sighed before glancing at her. She did not even attempt to look away. She met his gaze and he grinned which took her off guard.

Did he just grin?

But as easily as it came, the grin left his face and he turned to Toshirou instead. "I better get going. I'll see what I can do about the case," was his remark before moving towards the door. Rukia cast Hinamori a single glance before running after the lawyer.

"Uchiha!"

Said guy did not stop as he looked over his shoulder to see her. "Anything I can do for you Kuchiki?"

"You're just gonna give up the case just because they took it from you?" she asked with a frown. If anything, she was known as persistent so seeing people who easily give up irked her and this man seemed to be no exception at all.

His face was impassive when he slowly turned to face her and she thought she saw a shadow of an emotion cross his eyes before it was masked by that calmness.

"Kuchiki, since when did I say I give up?" he asked with a smirk. "I'm going to pin the man down."

That being said, he turned to leave and Rukia was left momentarily stunned at the forceful words from him…it was like taking the case to heart…

Just who the hell is Uchiha Sasuke behind the mask she is trying to see?

****************

Frustrated, Tenten grabbed the phone to call her friend. She really felt bored now and had nothing to do so might as well have some catching up to do with Neji.

"Hello?"

"Hey, 'zup Neji?" she asked with her cheerful voice.

"Oh hey Ten…didn't expect you to call…is there a problem?" he asked and Tenten's smile faltered from her lips.

"Oh…problem? Nothing at all…I thought I would just call you up for lunch," she said.

"Lunch? Today?"

"Uh-huh."

There was a pause before he sighed. "Sorry Ten but I made a promise to Sakura. How about tomorrow?"

Tenten felt disheartened but she would not let Neji know that so she answered cheerfully still. "Oh, that's too bad."

"I'm really sorry Ten," he said with sincerity and Tenten just sighed.

"It's no big deal okay?"

"But – hey, how about I would drop by there tonight?" he suggested, trying to find a way to make it up with her.

Tonight? Tenten glanced at her calendar and sighed. "Nah…some other time…I'm out tonight for an assignment."

Another pause before Neji sighed. "Hey Ten?"

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you drop by here and I'll treat you and Sakura for lunch."

The idea was tempting save for the last part and Tenten chose the better part of valor and declined. "Nah, I would not want to bother the love birds. After all, this was the first time you were truly smitten to a girl so I would not take that from you."

There must be something wrong with her tone because Neji felt suddenly worried from the other line. Since when did Tenten say things like those?

"Hey – "

"I'm hanging up Neji. They are calling for me," she cut him off and before the guy could protest, Tenten had already returned the mouthpiece to the cradle while pouting.

A lunch with that bitch? Tenten shrugged…not in a lifetime…she would not sit there while Sakura gloats at her for taking Neji away…because if she allowed it to happen, Tenten might get annoyed and would probably hurt the woman which would in turn hurt Neji and she does not want that.

Sighing yet again, she decided to grab a lunch on her own.

She was making her way towards her favorite restaurant when she spotted a familiar face who was sitting alone, sipping tea graciously while in deep thought.

"Hey there," she greeted the woman who looked at her with a slight surprise but other than that, there was nothing she revealed and Tenten had to admire her composure.

Said woman frowned before recognition hit her. "Hey there as well."

"Alone?"

"Yeah…I left my cousin to look over Hinamori and decided to drop by here."

Tenten took a seat without being invited. "You would not mind if I share with you?"

Rukia actually smiled. "Not really…feel free…"

"So how's Hinamori?"

"No change at all…Aizen might win the case tomorrow."

Tenten nodded. "Oh yeah I heard about that. I can't believe the Law Firm took the case away from Sasuke. Man, that sure would irk the guy."

"Oh, so you know Sasuke as well? Or part of the fun club?" Rukia teased and Tenten giggled a little.

"You're really funny Rukia…no I'm not a fan girl but I do know him personally as he was friends with Neji and I with the latter as well…we happen to move on the same circle."

"Is this Neji guy just as overbearing and arrogant as the Uchiha?"

Tenten's mouth shaped like an O as she stared at Rukia for what seemed to be a couple of seconds before bursting into laughter.

"He got you?"

A frown creased the pretty face. "Not really…just curious…"

"Those are just their fronts…the three guys are actually nice…at least to the people they care about, I believe," Tenten said in Sasuke's defense while wondering what the guy did to this woman to come up with such question. Surely he did not mock her or anything right?

Rukia just nodded. "So, I never saw you in the hospital again."

"Oh just busy…besides…" she hesitated…talking about it to a stranger felt awkward yet there is something in Rukia's eyes that compelled her to talk…was that understanding?

"Having a best friend you love so much is kinda complicated, isn't it? I understand what you are going through right now so you don't have to hesitate," Rukia spoke and Tenten managed to smile a little.

'Nah…it is nothing…it was silly actually – "

"That you fell in love with him yet you are afraid to let him know about it? Or that you are rather threatened at the change between what you once had?"

As Tenten tried to find words to say, Rukia smiled kindly yet her eyes were a little distant…and Tenten understood…

There is no need for words to know that Rukia must have experienced the same…

"I just missed the old times…ever since he dated Sakura, things have changed," she admitted finally. "Well, perhaps this was the first time I felt threatened that's why…I mean, he actually dated someone now…and is practically spending time with her often…"

"Did you ever tell him how you felt?"

Horrified, Tenten looked at Rukia with her eyes widening. "Why would I?"

"I dunno…it's up to you."

"Were you hurt as well when it happened to you?" Tenten decided to pry a little, after all, she's getting curious about this stranger.

Silence filled the air for a dragged moment as Tenten watched the composed face of the woman in front of her, as Rukia tried to find words to answer the query…in the end, both could not actually speak about it…

"Sorry I asked."

"Don't bother. So, how about talking about some other things?" Rukia suggested and Tenten nodded.

And she found out later that Rukia is actually a nice person to talk with…she seemed too matured…and Tenten had to wrack her mind trying to figure out why her face looked familiar…

Later that day, Rukia and Tenten became friends…

**************

A blue-haired man stepped inside the office while holding a brown envelope.

"How did it go Grimmjaw?" he asked quietly.

"I found her. She's in Konoha," Grimmjaw answered the regal man and the latter nodded. To say the least, Kuchiki Rukia had ran from home three months ago because of something…and Kuchiki Byakuya felt rather guilty for making up that plan for her…

But a talk with his friend made him decide such action while never considering Rukia's say on the matter. He is pretty sure his sister Hisana who passed away would disapprove of what he did…

And now he sent one of his best men to track her down. It did not take long for Grimmjaw to find where Rukia is…all he needed to do was to tap Toshirou's phone knowing Rukia would never cut her communication with her cousin…

"So, are you going to take her from there?" was the tentative question which Byakuya considered for a moment.

"Maybe not now but later…."

Grimmjaw placed another folder. "I also happen to find out about this…"

************


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay so now the suspense is finally brewing. It seems there is more about the three eh...enjoy yet again...as said in earlier chapters, everything would be explained as we go with the story..._

**_****************_**

chapter 5

A silver-haired man was holding a book as he entered his office to find his business partners waiting for him with boredom and annoyance as well. He, Hatake Kakashi is a number one candidate for tardiness.

"Yo," he greeted with a wave of the hand. Two men actually chuckled while one lady did not as she stared hardly at him.

"What's your excuse this time?" she asked with her hands across her chest.

Kakashi scratched his head as he took a seat from across the man named Kensei.

"Let's see, I overslept after reading one book last night and upon waking up I have to do some errand for my neighbor."

The woman who spoke earlier waved her hand as she seemed to pull her hair from the head.

"I have to say I admire your creativity Kakashi," a blond man spoke with a wide grin.

"Well…" Kakashi was trying to find words to say when Lisa, the one who spoke earlier, cut in.

"Stop the nonsense chitchat. The Snake had made a move again."

"I see, so they are back on the moves…" Kakashi spoke seriously now, forgetting about the book he was reading.

"Ah…it had been ten years after they halted their illegal movements. Now they are back," Kensei spoke. The three of them actually owned a secret a secret agency, Stealth Ltd., which was originally composed of more or less five partners.

Ah correction…the three of them along with two others owned the partnership but the two chose to become secret partners. Their names were hidden from public but they participate in the management of the business.

"So…what should we do now? We lost our best men ten years ago after their disappearance," Lisa said again. Lisa Yadomaru is the most trusted secretary of Kensei and was the only person allowed to participate in the meeting.

"Then we call them back," Kakashi suggested as all eyes turned to him in question.

"They have declined countless times already," Lisa argued and Kakashi nodded.

"I know but they won't have the chance to decline this time seeing as Snake is operating in Konoha and they happen to live in that place, Hyuuga Neji, Uchiha Sasuke and Gaara. The three must return back to service to settle a score with them."

Shinji rubbed his chin before speaking again. "We need to consult the other two about this. Besides, we are not really sure if they would accept. It had been ten years and they were seventeen then yet they made the best trio out of all the agents we have trained."

"Well, then we should contact the two before we go visit them. I'm mostly curious as to how they are now."

Lisa snorted. "They're quite famous if I may add."

"Which would be quite bad for them since the Snake recognized them."

Then just as soon as Kensei finished, a tensed silence filled the wide room.

Of course…how could they have missed that out…

They came for revenge…

***************************

She tripped yet she struggled to stand up. There is no time to lose. She would die if she slacks off…this could not be happening…how the hell were they figured out…

Who betrayed them?

"There is nowhere to run girl," the man cackled as Tenten turned to the dark alley, hoping she could find a place to hide. Her mind is reeling…this was supposed to be a top secret mission…

She held her abdomen and winced in pain. She did not realize she had lost a vast amount of blood all from running with that bullet wound…

She have to get away and inform Shikamaru about this…the Snake…someone is collaborating with them…no one was supposed to know where she and the other teams would be deployed…

But they were attacked all of a sudden…

"You know, you cannot hide," the voice mocked as Tenten shut her eyes and leaned on the wall. Then she caught a light. Hope sprung from her and she continued to run again…

She certainly would hope she could make it out alive to inform her Captain and partner about this…

And Neji…well…

*************************

Hinata, if she were her old self, would have hidden from the curious glances she was receiving at the very moment when she stepped inside the restaurant with Gaara holding her arms like a perfect gentleman.

A soft smile curved her lips…

"What's the smile all about?" he asked casually as he pulled one seat for her.

She shrugged. "Nothing…just thinking about something…"

After giving out her orders, Hinata faced the man again. "So, I really did not expect you to make true to your words Gaara."

"I've always been a man of my words," he said and she noted the bitter note. Inwardly, she groaned and wanted to reach him out…_what has happened to you? What had she done to you?_

"Yes, I believe you always were," she answered. "You and Neji and Sasuke sure had grown up."

"As you have," he answered back and studied her carefully while Hinata looked away. "To say the least, I was really surprised to have found you there on the club with my brother."

A soft chuckle escaped her lips at the tone of amusement from him. "I never thought he was your brother. I mean, you have such flaming red hair and your sister had blond one while Kankuro had black. It was surprising."

"Hn…so, where in the world had you been going?" he asked, mildly curious about her escapades for the last fifteen years or so…

"Here and there…I travel a lot for my recital is all," she answered. "It had been too long since I came home."

A warm smile curved Gaara's lips. "Then allow me, Welcome Home Hinata."

She actually blushed yet inside, she felt a small tug at her heart…to have someone express such welcome towards her aside from Neji, Tenten and Hanabi, it made her actually feel good. Never mind her workaholic father…

"Thanks…it means a lot."

"Are you staying here for good or do you plan to travel around again?" he asked.

"It depends…perhaps I might…perhaps not…"

"You seem to have lost the shyness in you," he commented. "That should be the case…"

"And you seem not to have freed yourself from your ice wall Gaara," she answered back and almost regretted it when he stiffened a little. "Sorry."

"Nah…just forget about it."

Hinata studied him a little. "Don't you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"But – "

"No."

She sighed. "Okay but should the time come, will you share it with me?" she asked hopefully, wanting to share his pain…

"No."

"That's mean."

"It's not. It's private."

She heaved a deep sigh. "I see…but I'm willing to listen still…"

"I'm beginning to think you suit the old Hinata," he smirked as she eyed him with a raised brow.

"No thanks but I would not be going back to my former self. Hello, that was like elementary years Gaara. After father sent me to London for a study, I learned to survive on my own."

He actually smiled a little and Hinata knew he would look good with a smile, not with a frown or a bitter smirk.

"And you did well to survive alone. So, how about we eat our food before continuing this discussion? I'm particularly curious as to how you made it."

And thus, the night went long for both of them as they tried to know each other more…Gaara would soon find out later that having someone aside from Tenten and Temari is comforting…after all, Hinata was an old friend…

***************************

The loud banging at the door took Rukia's attention from her book as she hurried to open it up for whoever was brave enough to disturb her.

"Can't you wait – " she shouted in annoyance while thinking, who could it be?

"Hurry up," came the icy voice of Toshirou and Rukia opened the door only to look away at the haggard look. "Is something wrong?" she asked quietly.

Yesterday, Aizen was free from all the charges seeing as there is no evidence to prove his guilt.

There was a hollowed look in his teal eyes as he broke in front of her. She was perfectly aware of the restraining order from Aizen that anyone who visits his wife especially Atty. Uchiha would be in police custody unless there was permission from Aizen.

"Toshirou…"

"Damn it…how the hell did he get away from attempted murder?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

Rukia could not offer any answer to him so she merely enveloped him into her arms, feeling sorry for what he is going through…despite being happy with Kurosaki Karin, Toshirou could not yet let go of Hinamori.

"Come on in…I'll serve you some tea."

****************

At the same time, Sasuke received a call.

"Hello there, young man," came the amused voice and Sasuke wanted to break him apart.

"What now?"

"You see, three months ago, I was planning, I mean me and my wife was planning to have a trip outside Japan for our anniversary."

"What are you driving at Sousuke?" he asked coldly as his pen tapped at his desk.

"You really should learn to act nice to me kid because I can always plug the wire," he said coolly from the other line and Sasuke was quiet for a moment as soon as the meaning sank it.

"You – "

"I'm going tonight," he said in mock tone and the line went off. Sasuke's mind started to work. He needed to do something. Hinamori is in trouble. He could not ask the help of Judge Tsunade because of what happened to his case. He blew it up to begin with although it was not what he prepared to do initially.

In fact, no one in the law firm wanted him back because he shamed the name. Where could he be going?

He rushed out of his family's business building as an idea hit his mind. Ignoring traffic rules, he drove as fast as he could. He's running out of time. That freaking bastard is really insane. Trying to get Aizen arrested would mean double jeopardy and the genius was protected against it. Shit.

"Sir – "

"I need to see Judge Yamamoto."

"But – "

"There is no but," he cut her off before she could press on. Then he caught sight of the old man as he stepped out from his office, followed by two unknown men. He knew and heard a lot about Judge Yamamoto so there is no way he would not recognize him.

He left the receptionist. "Judge Yamamoto!"

Said man stopped with the two others as Sasuke finally caught up with them.

"May I help you?" he asked calmly and Sasuke handed him a paper.

"Yes sir. I badly need your help and you are the only one who could help me with this," he said. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke sir."

"Hmm….heard a lot about you boy," he said and studied the contents. Then without second thoughts, he actually signed it. "I don't know if that could be of help though."

Taking the paper, Sasuke bowed a little to the three men. "Thank you sir. Her life is in danger."

Then he sped off leaving the three men amused a little. "That was rather quick for you to decide."

"I heard about his case and I have a feeling something was off. Rarely do you see lawyers so dedicated with their work," he said and started walking again.

By the time Sasuke hurried to the hospital, he saw policemen outside and knew that they were given orders to capture Uchiha Sasuke on first sight. Having no choice, he decided to follow the other way around and was shocked to find it locked.

Neji. Where the hell is Neji?

He groaned in frustration upon realizing that Neji has his day off today. From across the window glass, he could see the nurses and some doctors hovering over Hinamori's room.

And he spotted Aizen outside.

"Hey!" he called and got the attention of the said man as well as other cops outside. Sasuke had not even thought about himself as the cops appeared beside him.

"Sir, you are not allowed to – "

"I've got an order," he cut them off sternly.

"We are very sorry sir but you need to – "

"God damn it! That man is going to kill his wife!" he snarled and jerked away just as he heard the sound that indicated Hinamori's death. His face was suddenly dead cold as he stared at Aizen who was smiling at him.

It was also that time that Neji entered with his white robe on and the sight of his friend looking so deadly meant one thing. The case was lost…

Neji could not understand how he was also put under a restraining order but perhaps Aizen had figured out he's a friend to the lawyer. Wise man…

"Dr. Hyuuga," the other resident doctor called his attention.

"What happened Shizune?" he asked calmly.

"Sousuke Hinamori is already dead sir."

*************************

As Rukia was busy talking to her cousin, her mobile rang. She wondered who it was…no one knew her number except Toshirou…

"Yes?"

"Rukia?"

She thought the voice was familiar then she frowned. "Uchiha."

There was a pregnant pause that followed and Rukia was compelled to ask. "What's the matter?" it was quite awkward to be acting friendly with the guy but she just felt like she wanted to know.

"Hinamori is dead."

Everything seemed to have frozen as Rukia held her cp tightly while her eyes immediately darted to her cousin.

"W-What?"

"You heard me."

His voice was hoarse and she wondered why. "Where are you?"

"I'm on my way home."

The defeat in his voice must probably be the reason why Rukia wanted to see him, to talk to him, although they were not close to begin with.

"I'll see you downtown, would you like that?" she asked tentatively.

"Sure. And your cousin?"

She glanced at Toshirou and she knew he knew it already judging by the horror in his eyes. "I'll tell him."

"Okay…"

As she flipped back her phone she met Toshirou's icy stare and she shivered. "What did he call for?"

"She's gone," she said casually.

He stiffened and shut his eyes before sitting down. "But how?"

"I intend to find it out from Sasuke. Will you be alright here?"

"Ah."

"I'm sorry Toshirou."

Said guy did not even answer and Rukia grabbed her bag before leaving him there only to stand in shock at the sight that awaited her.

******************

For the life of him, Hyuuga Neji could never understand how Hinamori died. He had his suspicion especially after talking with his friend.

And he had to agree with him.

Aizen Sousuke is mad.

As he sat on his office, he thought of what the case would do to Sasuke. After all, the three of them failed once…against a criminal…

He must have been too deep in thought that when the phone rang, he almost jumped up. Frowning, he answered it as he spotted his girlfriend coming by.

"Yes?"

"Hyuuga Neji?" asked a lazy tone.

"Ah. Who is this?" he asked in annoyance.

"I was thinking, have Tenten been calling you for the past three days?"

Tenten.

That name alone was enough to get his full attention. "Who is this?" he repeated.

"Nara Shikamaru, Tenten's partner."

"I see. What is it about Tenten you were calling about?" he asked instead. She had called a couple of days ago, asking him for lunch and he told her he had already promised Sakura. He knew he was giving her less time but…

Silence again.

"The communication with her has been cut. Even with the Team Hawk. They were about to rendezvous with Team Eagle three days ago."

"Neji?"

He looked up to see Sakura's curious gaze. He held his finger up. There was sudden fear that clutched inside him. He knew about missions and all because he was once a part of a secret agency…so he knew when plans were failed….

"Where had she last been spotted?" he asked casually.

"Across the village near Sound. I was thinking perhaps she might have called you first."

Clutching the phone tightly, he took a deep breath to calm the panic starting to rise within him. "What is this mission about Nara? She just told me four days ago that she has a mission that night."

"They were supposed to go undercover sir. They were tracking the syndicate who bears the mark Snake."

That was all Neji had to hear before rushing out towards the door, forgetting about his mildly shocked girlfriend.

********************


	6. Chapter 6

**The part about Sasuke was inspired by the movie "Fraction" and I decided to take the scene from there. I borrowed it for the sake of the story. Gratitude for shubs for the review...**

**************

Gaara wanted to ignore the ring of the phone but it kept on pestering him so he gave Hinata an apologetic smile.

"It's alright, it might be urgent," she said kindly and he reached for it.

"Yes."

"It has been a long time neh," came the greeting and he need not inquire who it was as his face turned grim.

"What do you want?" he asked sharply.

"The Icha Icha book of course," was the cool reply and Gaara could have sworn if that guy was right in front of his eyes, he would make sure to remove his mask to reveal his face to everyone. Hatake Kakashi despite his prowess could be very infuriating.

"I've no time to talk with you," he snapped. "You're ruining a wonderful evening."

"You're actually dating again?" he asked with surprise and Gaara wanted to kill him this time.

"It's not that," he snapped harder this time and Kakashi from the end of the line merely laughed as Kensei and Shinji laughed as well. "What do you want Kakashi?"

"Icha Icha book I said."

"Damn you," Gaara cursed softly much to Hinata's surprise. It was the first time she heard him curse.

"Chill Gaara. We need to talk to the three of you," Kakashi said seriously this time and Gaara had the feeling he does not want to hear what he is going to say next.

"I'm not interested," he said and turned the cp off.

"That was rather rude," Hinata commented and ate her food with a small smile. This is really interesting…seeing another side of him…

Not the lonely, bitter boy that he was when they were young…

"He's just going to ruin my night," he answered with a careless shrug. But at the back of his mind, he knew trouble would come…

For ten years, Kakashi never called to talk to them about something…if he called, it was merely to convince them to come back…and never had he been so serious about it…just this time…

"You must really talk to him, you look bothered," she said gently. "I would not mind."

Gaara does not want to ignore her while he talked about business with his former boss…but something tugged at him…

He nodded and reached for his phone to turn it on.

The moment he turned it open, he got another call this time.

"He never gives up," he muttered but frowned when it was Sasuke from the other line.

"What's wrong with both you and Neji?" Sasuke snarled and Gaara raised his brow. What got the guy so perked up aside from the fact that Aizen was a free man?

"That's rather nice coming from you," he shot back. "I just turned off my phone because Kakashi happened to call and nag me again."

"I can't contact Neji. Where is he?"

"What's the problem?" he asked instead and he could picture Sasuke trying to actually calm himself.

"I'm on my way to the hospital with Rukia and Tenten. Ten lost a lot of blood," he said.

"We'll be there," he said hastily and glanced at Hinata.

"We?"

"Hinata. I'm with Hinata right now."

"Okay. I'll meet you there. She's losing her life. Try calling Neji."

"I will."

Then the line went off as Gaara placed a small bill at the table and stood up to assist Hinata. The woman looked confused but Gaara kept his calm façade.

"Is something wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"We'll go see Sasuke."

"Did something happen to him?" she asked again but he shook his head.

"It's Tenten. They were rushing her to the hospital."

She already got the meaning as she nodded her head and pulled him outside.

****************

Neji at the moment was cursing himself as he drove his car at a speed of a man possessed. Snake.

The Snake had returned.

What would this mean?

And Tenten…

Where the hell is she?

Why can't they locate her and her comrades? What happened to her?

All those questions kept running through his mind as he parked in front of the police station.

"Dr. Hyuuga," a man with a toothpick greeted him but he merely nodded.

He spotted Captain Asuma as he walked out one of the rooms. There is no doubt something is wrong…

Everyone looked worried.

How the hell did Snake become the target here? Weren't they supposed to be disbanded ten years ago?

Asuma smiled reluctantly at the serious doctor as he strolled the station with an air of power around him…his moon eyes were boring on him directly…and he could not help but shudder a little…Tentenn sure has a dangerous doctor for a friend…

Although he does not know why he called him dangerous along with his two other friends…but there is some air around the three…like they were no ordinary doctor, lawyer and businessman…

"Dr. Hyuuga – "

"Where is Nara? I want to know where my friend is," he went straight to the point just as the said man stepped out holding a paper.

"Neji."

Neji did not waste time and went towards the man. "Tell me where she is. I want to know every detail."

The others would have said he has no business there but something in his voice made them shut their mouth. It was a demand.

"She was assigned to collaborate with Team Hawk – "

"Who is the leader of the Snake?" he asked instead and the others gasped. Apart from Shikamaru, everyone stared at him in shock. How did he find it out? Surely, no matter how close Tenten is with him, she would not divulge such things.

"I believe this is top secret Dr – "

Asuma's attempt to talk was cut off as Shikamaru's mobile rang. Everyone was mostly quiet, each holding their breath at the apparent suspense about to unfold…the office had never been tensed like this…

"Nara Shikamaru speaking."

Neji frowned and wanted to snatch away the phone from him when he heard Shikamaru speak again.

"Gaara? Oh."

Without thinking, Neji did snatch the phone in the end much to Shikamaru's surprise. He had known the doctor and his friends were cool, calm and collected people…never been aggressive…but this side of him…

"Gaara. Neji here."

"Aw fuck man! Sasuke had been trying to contact you like ages ago," Gaara growled. "Tenten is being rushed to the hospital by Sasuke."

"What??"

"Why are you there any way?"

"Looking for Tenten of course. It's important that we talk about it later. I'll be going there."

He called off the call then gave Shikamaru his mobile back. This time, his face was a mixture of worry and something more…something they could not define…

"She's in the hospital. I'll be going ahead."

With that he rushed off leaving the cops astounded at how fast the events had turned out…what the hell was that…

"You know…I have never seen that guy in panic," Asuma mused then turned to Shikamaru. "I guess we need to find out what happened."

************************

"Dr. Neji," the staff bowed slightly as he entered the hospital in a hurry, his destination towards the OR.

He spotted his girlfriend but he merely gave her a nod. Sakura frowned but did not show it.

"Who's working on her?" he asked the moment he spotted his friends all gathered outside.

"Shizune."

He nodded and went in but was stopped by Sasuke. "Let her work on Tenten Neji, you look like you are about ready to collapse."

"But – "

"I hate to say this but Sasuke is right Neji. And as we wait for Shizune, I want to know what you were talking about," Gaara said seriously as he leaned on the wall. Neji glanced at him only to spot his cousin.

"What are you doing here Hinata?" then he too spotted the constant visitor of his patient before, Rukia.

"I was with her when Sasuke called."

"This is something we should talk in private," he said and Rukia and Hinata got the meaning.

"We'll wait here while you three can talk inside your office," Hinata suggested.

Neji glanced at the OR once again, wanting to treat Tenten himself. "She'd be alright."

He nodded.

*****************************

"I could swear I never saw Uchiha actually snarl as he talk over the phone," Rukia said to elicit a conversation from the woman across her. "I'm Rukia by the way."

"Hinata…I'm cousin to Neji."

"I know…I found her lying outside my doorstep just as I was about to go see Uchiha," Rukia spoke calmly, hiding the fear that consumed her that time…

She blinked…blood…

Something was triggered in her mind yet she could not understand what…but the sight of blood suddenly revolted her…

"Her job had always been dangerous but this was the first time she was put into danger," Hinata spoke softly. "After all, she was known as the Weapon's Mistress. She was an expert with weapons and her aim is precise especially with knives and guns."

"Maybe something went off with her mission."

"Maybe."

There was a silence that followed once more as the two felt awkward talking about it again. From the corner of her eyes, Rukia saw a tinge of pink from the left corridor and she could pretty well tell that this pink-haired lady is furious about something.

Then she remembered.

Ah yes. This was the girl whom Neji was dating. But what is she doing here?

She met the woman's eyes and she stared hard at him as the woman stared back. But Rukia was one who could glare at someone for quite a long second without flinching so Sakura Haruno backed out. Then Rukia spotted another woman with flaming red hair.

Really, what is she getting herself into?

They glared at each other before the redhead broke away as well. Hinata was not oblivious about it but she kept her mouth shut. She had never seen such person who could glare so hard that if looks could kill, then anyone would be dead.

Then when two women walked away with a silent promise to get back at her, Rukia leaned on the bench with satisfaction etched on her face.

***********************

"I see," Sasuke said with a grim face as Neji finished talking.

"What should we do? I'm pretty sure that was what Kakashi called for," Gaara spoke.

"Then we do what we think we must," Neji answered…his mind still on Tenten…a Snake hurt her and a Snake will pay…

That was his freaking girl…his best friend…and nobody dared hurt her before…

"Well…that's it then," Sasuke spoke and stood up. "I'll go check on the two ladies."

He was about to yank the door when Gaara spoke with mild curiosity. "By the way Sasuke, why are you with Kuchiki Rukia?"

"That's none of your business."

"Edgy this time eh," Gaara smirked before turning to his other friend who was still unsettled. "Chill Neji. She'll get through…and we'll make whoever hurt her pay."

"It's not that," he murmured softly, feeling guilty about it. Perhaps if he had indulged her request for lunch, she would have told him about her mission although he highly doubted that…but somehow…it felt really dreadful that the last time he spoke to her was before his mission and the next time he would see her was when she was on the hospital…

Damn…he should have known better…Tenten was treading on a dangerous ground…if only she was not such a jerk trying to prove her strength to everyone….

But he knew and understood the root of it…so he did not do anything to stop her…

Sasuke decided to leave the room as both men followed.

*************************

Fortunately, Tenten was saved thanks to Rukia volunteering as blood donor since both their blood types matched.

Neji sat beside the bed while watching her peaceful face. When was the last time he did this? Ah before he met Sakura.

And after that, he barely had time for his friend who seemed to be more focus on her job…

"Is she going to be alright?" Sakura asked from the doorway.

"Ah."

"Oh…well…I hope she gets well soon," she spoke faintly and Neji just nodded. "Would you like me to bring you some food?"

Neji looked over his shoulder to offer her a small smile for her consideration. "I'd appreciate it."

Hinata had already gone back a while ago and Gaara drove her home. If under normal circumstances, Neji would have inquired how Gaara came to know his cousin but his mind was rather filled with worry for Tenten.

This was the first time she got into trouble with her job and it shook him. He probably would have to talk her out of it once she gets better. Had he glanced at the doorway, he would have seen a seething pair of emerald eyes.

******************

Sakura was pissed off as she walked out the room. She had done everything to get Neji's attention even going as far as applying in his hospital although she was an apprentice to another doctor supposed to be.

And this Tenten had to come and ruin it again. Oh she heard a lot about Tenten being Neji's best friend and so she was determined to take him away from her because what Sakura wants, she gets.

"I would say I admire your acting skills," a cool voice jarred her from her train of thoughts and Sakura was momentarily surprised to find the raven-haired woman leaning on the wall with a smirk on her face while her arms were across her chest.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," she said coolly.

The woman smiled slyly then shrugged carelessly. "I'm sure you do. It's enough that you took his attention. You don't have to plan on ruining their relationship. You're his girlfriend so you should be content with that."

Sakura did not know what pissed her off…the fact that this stranger was talking smartly to a daughter of a well-known politician…or the fact that the stranger hit the right button…

"I'm warning you pink head. If you try to harm her as she is now – "

"Your threat won't work on me bitch. I can always do what I want to do."

"Have it your way but I'm sure Uchiha there would not want you to ruin Neji's constant anchor in life."

Upon mention of the name, Sakura was shocked and she slowly turned her head to find Sasuke coming out from the other room where Rukia rested a while ago. The look on his face told her he heard what they were talking about.

"I – "

"I will keep my mouth shut Haruno as long as you stop whatever vile plan was running through your head," he said in a chilly tone before turning to Rukia. "So, should we still have dinner outside or would I drive you home?"

Sakura turned to the woman. Who is she? Why does she seem familiar? And that calm demeanor from her…it is unnerving…

"Perhaps next time Uchiha. I think I need a rest after the donation. Besides, I believe you have something left to do."

He nodded. "Come along then. I'll drive you home."

At that Sakura watched the two walk away as she gathered her wits. Damn the woman.

******************

"Thanks," Rukia said as the car stopped outside the apartment. "would you like to come in?"

"No. I need to see Hisagi Shuhei, Kira's partner and was also present that night when they apprehended Aizen."

The mention of the name made Rukia glance at him. "Can I come?"

"No."

"That's not for you to decide Uchiha."

"Don't be acting like that again."

"Like what…"

"Stop acting like you're superior. Quit the act and get off the car so I can go," he growled softly and Rukia was looking at him, flabbergasted.

"…"

"Now, get down."

"No."

"Rukia," he said carefully as if trying to find some patience. "Just don't argue this time please. I need to go over the evidences again so I could finish this case. I have something waiting for me to do."

Perhaps it was the plea from his voice though he tried to hide, that made Rukia comply.

"Okay."

She stepped down and slammed the car door shut. Uchiha Sasuke is really an unpredictable man and she could not fathom why she had the patience with him this time…

"Good night Rukia."

"Night…Sasuke," she drawled and he smirked before driving away.

***************

Sasuke was too busy reading the forensic as Shuhei was quietly talking over the phone. What could he possibly be missing here? Why were there no finger prints on the gun? Why was it still loaded?

"Sure," he heard Shuhei answer to the one from the other end. "I'll call you back."

With that, he placed his mobile beside Sasuke's phone as well before going over the reports Sasuke had requested. Oddly, their mobiles look the same.

Again the phone rang and Shuhei grabbed it while Sasuke continuously ran over the reports.

"Yes?"

Since the loudspeaker was activated, Sasuke could hear the voice from the other line.

"Hey there kid…I'd be off in about an hour…"

Sasuke stiffened before looking up at Shuhei who was frowning. Then Sasuke's eyes gazed on the mobile beside him as he took his phone from Shuhei, an idea already forming from his mind.

"You."

"Ah…that was still a rude greeting," came the gloating voice. "You see, I did enjoy our conversations before. See, I offered you a chance to become my lawyer instead and you had to turn it down. Look what it got to you."

It seemed Shuhei was thinking of the same idea as well as they both glanced at the reports. Just as Aizen's case was dismissed by the way, Izuru Kira had killed himself outside the courtroom.

"Is that all you have to say?" he asked coolly now.

"Hmm…"

A small smile, a playful smile curved Sasuke's lips yet if you would look into his onyx eyes, you'd see pure disgust.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking Atty. Uchiha?" Shuhei asked after a while and Sasuke nodded.

"Have it studied in the forensic. I have something left to do."

Then he hurried off while making a call to someone. He thought he owed it to her though he does not know why.

"What?" came the terse question from the other end.

"Would you like to come with me? I've got some big news for you," he said instead, ignoring the bite in her tone. This woman could really be annoying sometimes.

"I'm not interested Uchiha."

"You'll be. Just be ready. I'll be there in five minutes."

Indeed in five minutes he was already at the apartment where Rukia was waiting with an annoyed look on her face.

"I'm surprised. And I thought you're not interested at all," he smirked as she stepped in. "Your cousin?"

"You have to ask about that? Toshirou took her remains back to Karakura now that she's dead."

Sasuke was quiet for a moment. "I tried to get her to a life support program but I was late."

Furrows deepened, Rukia turned to him with a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

"You see, an hour before Hinamori died, Aizen called me. Perhaps to gloat or something like that…there was something in his statement that made me fear for her life and I tried to get the other's help but I was not given that. judge Tsunade even thought I'm just trying to get back at him for my first shameful incident in court. They just do not understand how the man works."

She could tell he was furious so she decided not to comment on it. She had seen him annoyed, seen him amused but never had she seen him furious and she felt chill run down her spine.

Truly, there is a reason why most criminals fear his name.

"I was too late to save her from him," he said after a few seconds. "I somehow felt this case is not yet closed despite the jury's verdict that the man is free of guilt."

"So, where do we go now?"

"We are going to visit someone."

The trip was a quiet one, awkward in fact as Rukia tried to find words to say while Sasuke was seemingly furious and deep in thought. Then they stopped outside a mansion. Rukia glanced around the surrounding and found no sign of anyone there.

"Wait here, Rukia."

She frowned. "So what's the point in coming here if you have to leave me outside?"

"Just wait here and I'll talk to him. I'll bring him to court this time."

"Bastard," she hissed when left alone.

That was the time she noticed some cars starting to park outside as well and Rukia stepped down upon noticing they were cops.

"Miss I believe – "

"Leave her alone. She came with me," Sasuke called before pressing the doorbell. That was the time she saw the gun in his hand. He would not kill out of humiliation right?

She chided herself for thinking such as she watched him enter the house.

*****************

Aizen was smiling widely at the sight of Sasuke as he entered and leaned on the doorjamb.

"Ah, you came to see me off I see," Aizen said as he secretly drew his own gun. "Come in kid."

Sasuke was calm as he strolled towards the living hall. For two lonesome couple, the house is too big for both of them.

"Finally realized something?" Aizen mocked. "I have to say, I felt sorry for you back then."

Sasuke merely raised his brow as his hand toyed with his gun while looking at Aizen.

"I felt sorry too," Sasuke muttered with a raised brow. "And I have to say you were really smart. To confess your guilt to someone privy with your wife, it was nicely done and the poor guy was stupid to be the one taking out your words."

Aizen smiled widely at the remark. "They tend to go behind my back and I have no choice but to kill her and her lover. It's nothing new."

Sasuke smiled widely at the comment before chuckling. "You're really smart."

Aizen smiled as well. "I am. Have you come here to arrest me for the same case? That's double jeopardy."

The lawyer watched as Aizen packed some of his things while he considered how to start with it. "Uchiha, you're smart but not enough to figure out why I – "

"Actually I did figure it out just a while ago," Sasuke cut him off. "You had been following your wife so you knew where she usually meets with Kira. Then, you sneaked into their room while they were busy at the pool. That's what the surveillance was able to catch yet they could not identify you there with your hat. Then, you replaced Kira's .gun with yours and used his to shoot your wife when she got home. You waited for the policemen to respond then you allowed him to enter alone where you confessed shooting her. Kira, upon realizing it was his lover rushed to her as he dropped his gun where you took the opportunity to switch it back. So, the gun in custody with the police was actually Kira's gun."

Aizen smiled widely as his brown eyes showed amusement. "Clever Uchiha…very clever…but what can you do now? I'm a free man."

"Yeah I have to agree with that," Sasuke said and regarded the man carefully, wondering how such a guy could kill with a smile…lunatic…insane…mad…

Those are the words to mean Aizen Sousuke…

"But you know," he started as the man zipped his pack. "She was alive."

Aizen looked at him with incomprehension and Sasuke had to smirk. "She was alive and you had to kill her. Now that she's dead, Neji was able to take off the bullet from her head and we can easily trace it back to you. So you see Aizen Sousuke, you just had to kill the only witness that would have kept you free."

This time, the confident smile from Aizen faded from his lips as he stared hard at Sasuke who was looking at him smugly.

"I can always find another charge against you and this time, it is not about attempted murder but murder."

"Get out."

"You can shoot me if you want but then, that would add up another," Sasuke said when he turned to leave and heard the cock from the gun. He opened the door to find Rukia waiting impatiently at him as she tapped her foot on the ground while Shuhei stood outside with a new partner named Abarai Renji.

A few seconds later, Aizen emerged from inside with a dark look towards Sasuke.

"See you in court again Aizen and this time, you'd be surrounded by a bunch of lawyers."

With that, he watched him taken away as Rukia sighed beside him.

Before he knew it, she kicked him hard on the shin and he had to jump back in pain.

"Aw. What was that for?" he growled.

"You bastard…what did you bring me here for?" she spat.

Ignoring the pain in his shin, he stood up straight and stared ahead, watching the patrol cars drive away.

"I wanted you to know…you and your cousin…I wanted you both to know that I wanted him behind bars…that's why I want you to be the first one to see as he would be arrested."

To say the least, Rukia was rendered speechless upon hearing him say those words. She could not understand the logic behind. After all, Sasuke was no one close to her to begin with but somehow, his case on Aizen brought him closer to her without both of them realizing it.

But what was he trying to prove aside from that? Why does she have the feeling he was trying to prove something else?

She gently laid her hand on his arm and felt him stiffen a little. "Let's go home Sasuke. You need to rest as well."

********************

_Review would be appreciated. Please share me your thoughts on this so I can see if there is something more to improve. Any suggestion for the story would also be appreciated. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Maah...I guess I still have to finish this story no matter what...I'm the sort of person who does not leave things undone..**

**Shubhs...thanks again...**

Chapter 7

She felt groggy as she opened her eyes only to be greeted with pure white.

"Wow. I did not know Heaven looks like this," she muttered to herself and winced at the wave of nausea that rushed upon her as she tried to sit up.

"Heaven eh?"

The smirk from the tone made Tenten frown and she immediately scanned the room only to come with the realization that she is nowhere in Heaven.

As she adjusted her eyes to the blinding white, she was greeted by the sight of her friend who was looking at her worriedly.

"Huh?"

"Usually, patients do not spout those words but then again, it is Tenten," he said, his moon eyes boring on her and Tenten stared at him wondering why she never noticed how beautiful those pale lavender eyes were.

"Neji?"

He chuckled then grinned at her. "Hello babe."

"Eh?"

"You scared me shitless there," he murmured closely as he kissed her forehead and Tenten blinked to prevent herself from crying. Damn but she missed that gesture from him where he showed that he cares…that she's still the number one girl…

"I wonder why Sakura was your girlfriend," Tenten heard a snort from her left only to find Rukia sitting at the corner with her legs crossed. Beside her was Hinata who looked relieved at the sight of Tenten with a smile.

"Eh? What are you both doing here?"

"We were looking after you," Rukia answered casually. "That man ought to go home and take a bath. Off you go Hyuuga."

Tenten glanced from them to him and him to them and raised her brow at the annoyed look on Neji's face.

"I'm beginning to wonder how Sasuke got in good terms with you Kuchiki," Neji smirked and stood up. "You can only order him around but not me."

Rukia shrugged. "Hai, hai…scram."

Neji looked down at Tenten and smiled gently as Sakura entered the room only to gasp at the sight of Neji bending down to kiss Tenten's cheek. From the corner of her eyes, Rukia could see Sakura as her face contorted in hatred.

Tenten might have seen it too as she turned to Rukia and the latter winked. Hinata smiled inwardly. She had taken a disliking to the pink haired girl the moment she saw her standing from that corridor yesterday. And she was amused at how Rukia would annoy the hell out of her.

Neji nodded towards Rukia and Hinata. "Do not leave her alone or I swear I would never forgive you –"

"Talk to yourself Hyuuga," Rukia cut him off with a slight bite on her tone that surprised the three people. A moment of silence followed before Neji finally recovered. Then he smirked at her…

"Now I am beginning to see how you and Sasuke got along quite fine since yesterday."

Rukia just rolled her eyes as Neji had already left the room. As the doors closed, the three girls could not help but giggle.

"Wow…you're really trying to get into their nerves. I am surprised you have not done it yet to Gaara," Hinata mused.

'Not that I intentionally do it," Rukia said then turned to Tenten. "I'm glad you dropped by yesterday Tenten…only to give me the shock of my life."

Tenten smiled sheepishly. "Well…your house was closer to where I was and I remembered it after giving me your address."

"I'm glad you did. If you were late then I do not know what would have happened to you."

Tenten shivered at the thought then a bitter smile crossed her lips. "We were betrayed. No one knew about our operation but they were there…waiting for us."

"Should we talk about that now instead of asking about Hinata and Gaara?" Rukia suggested that made Hinata turn crimson red. Tenten gasped and looked at her friend.

"Hinata? Gaara?"

"It was not what you think Rukia. It was just a dinner date where we thought we should catch up with the lost times."

"Lost times?" Tenten sure looked perplexed.

"Yeah. He was my friend when we were in elementary. There was really no meaning to it. Besides, yesterday was the first time we talked that long," Hinata pressed on and Rukia chuckled.

"You do not have to be so defensive 'Nata. Besides, if relying on information, I think the three are far from those descriptions people gave them. Well, except for the arrogant part of course."

Tenten smiled at her new friend. "I wonder what Sasuke did to you that you seem unable to forget that word."

"He just introduced me to a certain redhead here as his girlfriend right after I bumped into him. who would not be annoyed at that? and I have to glare at her every time she glares at me. I earned an enemy because of him," Rukia stated while Tenten smiled even more and Hinata actually chuckled.

"He did that huh?" Tenten mused.

"It is really annoying when you find yourself suddenly being used by someone without consent," Rukia said then turned to Hinata. "You should really talk to that guy often. I mean Gaara. I think he needed someone to talk to him."

Hinata bowed her head a little before taking a deep breathe. "I really do not know if he wanted to talk but I really wish he would pour out."

"It was painful for him Hinata. Ino just left without saying goodbye and Gaara would learn later that she ran off with a nobody. It was a blow."

Hinata did not comment as her mind was trying to tell her something. Rukia wondered how she gained friends in her stay here…friends whom she had to leave when time comes…

************************

Kakashi was grinning widely behind his mask though the others would not know about it.

"So what have they decided?" Kensei asked.

"They conceded especially when Neji's friend, a certain girl named Tenten was hurt by one of the Snakes."

"That sounds trouble for Snake."

"Uhuh."

"So…what now?"

"Let's wait and see."

*********************

Due to her stubborn insistence, Tenten was released from the hospital albeit reluctantly. If only Neji would know the reason, Tenten is positive he would not buy it.

It was for the simple fact that Tenten could not stand being in the hospital while Sakura was there. She even had the feeling she needed to watch over her back every time she got near Sakura. Not that she was afraid but because she does not want trouble.

"I swear Ten, I'm going to wring your neck for being such a stubborn mule," Neji hissed as he dropped her things the moment they entered the apartment.

"Quit fretting Mary," she said and took a seat while hiding the pain from her face. Damn…

Neji gently took a seat beside her and held her shoulders. Tenten stiffened a little and looked away, not wanting him to see something in her eyes…

"Ten?" he asked in question at her apparent discomfort. They used to hold each other with no malice…but…why…

"Neji, can you stay here tonight?" she asked softly upon which Neji answered with a soft smile. Seeing Tenten act like a child is something he loves to see because she need not to be a smart ass…

"I will Ten. After office and after my promised date with Sakura. You would not mind, right?" he asked, remembering the last time he declined her request.

Tenten smiled, successfully hiding her disappointment. Why can't he leave Sakura out of every conversation they have?

"Sure."

"Ten?"

Said woman closed her eyes as she leaned on the couch. Neji sighed at the look of fatigue on her face. He wondered how she could sleep so calmly. It was something not most people could do.

He brushed the few strands of hair from her face and carried her towards her room.

"Really, you should be at the hospital still."

"Shut up," she murmured as he gently laid her down and fixed her blanket. She looked like a baby in a fetal position…it was something cute…

Yet troubling him still…

He had watched her sleep before and she always sleep so calmly, so straight, her face was never one with worry but more of calm and peacefulness…yet this time…

She looked vulnerable in his eyes though he could not understand why…there is nothing in her behavior that showed any sign of distraught or torture or something that would reveal weakness…she remained cheerful and all…

************************

"Are you positively sure about this?" the old man said as he studied the report with a frown.

"Yes sir. I'm sure of it. She's there. We found her," he said with a nod.

The old man rubbed his aged face as he bent down to look at the pictures. So, she had been found. What would he do next?

******************

Rukia raised her brow as Sasuke entered the restaurant in his usual coat and tie attire. He really looks handsome. She would admit that. After all, she's just a human who knows how to appreciate things. But she would not admit that openly especially to him. She realized the three men had the tendency to be so cocky and she would not give them the satisfaction.

Oddly enough, she had started talking to this man in a civil manner where both of them were not trying to annoy each other.

"Sorry, I got stuck up in the courtroom," he said casually as he took a seat. Yes, Uchiha Sasuke is now handling the case against Aizen and this time, he had all the evidences he needed.

"No big deal. I tend to come early," she said with a careless shrug as he tried to give out his order. Rukia watched him carefully. This man is a puzzle to her.

Behind the cool façade, there seemed to be a soul hiding there…

She frowned as she continued looking at him as if trying to figure him out. If not for his cocky smile, she would not have gone out from her stupor.

"Really Rukia, you should not stare at me like that lest I would think you've fallen for me," he smirked and she smirked back.

"Never. There is just something about you which I could not figure out," she said honestly which took Sasuke off guard as he stared at her.

"Have you become a psychologist this time?" he mocked and she scoffed.

"No. Just who are you Uchiha Sasuke?" she asked in a murmur, not intending to let him hear it but he did anyway and his onyx eyes sharpened as he stared hard at the petite woman who was now looking at her food.

"What does the question mean?" he asked coldly which jolted Rukia. She did not realize he heard that.

"…"

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. What else should there be that needs to be known," he scoffed and Rukia met his gaze.

"Let's see, maybe I meant to refer to the man hiding behind that façade of yours," she answered coolly and it did not escape her notice when his eyes showed slight surprise before he resumed to being calm.

"I'm surprised," he finally said. "You are perceptive."

She merely smiled faintly. _Maybe because I am just like you, your friends and Tenten. We all seem to be hiding behind a mask._

"How about you Rukia? Who are you?" he asked this time. "You see, you're not the only one who could tell."

This time she smiled at him. "I guess we have something in common."

"Hn."

She chuckled, the tension ebbed away then her eyes caught a glimpse of orange entering the restaurant. The smile left her face as she watched the pair enter.

Sasuke raised his brow at the sudden change of mood and followed her gaze to find someone and really, he was surprised to find someone with such striking hair color. So very unnatural…yet eye catching…in fact they have already caught the attention of the others inside by merely showcasing his hair.

His gaze returned to the woman he was talking with only to find her eyes gone blank as her hands trembled. Jesus…she's even clutching her fork tightly.

"Rukia?" he called her attention and when having no response from her, all he did was to touch her hand slightly and she jerked back.

"Huh?"

"You've spaced out," he stated coolly and Rukia looked at him with those emotionless eyes. What happened to the woman chuckling a while ago? Just who is that man? It is easy to deduce that she knew him base from her reaction.

"Sorry…"

He nodded then glanced at the orange head only to find him staring at them with a shock on his face. Sasuke frowned again.

"Is he someone you know?"

"Hn."

"Would you like to get out now or should we continue our dinner?" he asked, wanting to know if she was alright in here.

"Don't mind them. Let's eat," she said and Sasuke noted the change in tone. Back to square one when they first bumped into each other…her voice was icy…just like this time…

Then Sasuke stiffened at the presence from behind as Rukia's eyes widened. Slowly he turned to find the orange head with his girl. They were looking at Rukia with surprise.

"Rukia? Is that really you?" the woman asked.

Rukia resumed her calm façade and smiled faintly. "Kurosaki, Senna. It is a surprise finding you both here."

Said orange head frowned at the chilly tone. "Hey, what's with the cold reception? I haven't seen you for quite so long now. And you even went missing for three months or so."

"It is none of your business Ichigo. And I did not go missing," she answered in the same tone.

"Hey Rukia, is he your boyfriend?" Senna asked with excitement as her eyes bored on Sasuke who was listening quietly, trying to piece two and two together. Ichigo stared hard at his friend, sensing something is wrong…she had never been so cold to anyone…especially to him…

"I am," Sasuke decided to intervene, sensing there is more to what he is seeing. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

The girl named Senna actually giggled as she held Ichigo's arm while Rukia was mostly quiet, not even making any attempts to correct his statement which he Sasuke found odd.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," the orange head introduced himself as he offered his hand which Sasuke took coolly. "I heard a lot about you."

Sasuke merely shrugged then turned to face Rukia. Her eyes met his and he silently cursed inside at the hidden pain lurking behind. Just who is this Ichigo in her life that he affected her so?

"Rukia?" Ichigo called the woman's attention and she snapped back.

"You can share the table with us if you want to," she said.

"Hey, did something happen to you?" Ichigo asked with apparent concern in his amber eyes but Rukia stared back at him with blank ones.

"Happen to me? Oh I am fine Ichigo. Very fine," she drawled and stood up. "Excuse me but I need to go to the bathroom."

The three were left aghast as they followed her form. Senna decided to follow her.

"I'll see to her," she said reluctantly and Ichigo was left with Sasuke who was merely leaning on his chair, waiting for the man to talk.

Indeed, Ichigo took the first words. "You are not her boyfriend."

"Hn."

"What are you to her?" he asked and Sasuke would have laughed at the tone.

"Don't act like a father to her man," he said coolly. "You know, just a moment ago, we were talking just fine and she was smiling but the moment she spotted you, she was like that."

Ichigo noted the edge in his tone and he stared at him hardly.

"Perhaps you did something to her," he continued while Ichigo looked frozen.

"No. I don't remember. She just sorta changed into someone three years back."

Sasuke just nodded.

*********************

Hinata smiled widely as the door opened to reveal Gaara.

"Hello."

"What are you doing here?" he asked instead.

"Dropping by…come on now…don't be rude."

"Hinata…"

Said woman pushed herself inside his suite then frowned at the mess. "I did not know you are a disorganized person."

"Just answer my query. What are you doing here?" he asked with a slight edge on his voice but Hinata paid no heed.

She picked up the scattered clothes and went directly to the bathroom as Gaara followed with an annoyed look on his face now. Hinata is starting to act like one of the fan girls.

"You should clean this suite up Gaara," Hinata spoke when she finally came out.

"I repeat – "

This time Hinata met his emerald eyes. "If I tell you what I came here for, would you believe me?"

He did not know what stopped him to reconsider. Perhaps it was the challenge from her tone.

"No."

"I thought so," she mumbled and took a seat. "I'll win you over Gaara. Remember it."

He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out so he settled into smirking at her. "Really."

But he had no idea Hinata was serious about her claim as she stood up toe to toe on with him, her pale lavender eyes of seriousness.

"I'm serious."

This time Gaara chortled much to her annoyance…

"Hinata, don't start acting like a fan girl. It is unlike you," he finally said after the laugh subsided then he stared hard at her. She stared back and Gaara would have to admit that she really grew up. There was no trace of a shy Hinata.

"Don't take it as a joke Gaara. I did not come home for nothing. I came home to win you over," she said then smiled lightly. "I have always liked you."

Gaara opened his mouth then shut it again as he looked down at her and she looked up at him. Emerald met pale lavender and for a suspended moment in time, they merely stared at each other before the guy did what normal guys do.

His mouth crashed down on hers which surprised her a little. She could only stand in shock as he ravaged her mouth like a hungry man. After a couple of seconds, he pulled away with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"What's funny?" she demanded.

"You really should practice kissing back if you wanted to win me over Hinata. So I stole your first kiss," he said with a smirk this time and turned on his heel. Hinata opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.

Her first kiss…

Yes he was right of course…he was her first kiss…

"Do you want to have dinner here?" he asked suddenly which startled her even more. She stared at his back as he entered the kitchen while trying to decide something.

One moment, he was serious then he was amused and suddenly he was back to normal…just who is she dealing with this time? She's seeing a lot of his façade lately and she could not understand which one is the right one…

Receiving no answers, Gaara poked his head from the kitchen to make sure she was still inside and found Hinata still standing in the middle, a little wide-eyed yet confused. He shook his head a little.

She sure is playing with fire here and she had no idea what she is getting herself into…not that he would take her up on the obvious offer…

"Hinata."

"Huh?"

"I was asking if you wanted to have dinner here," he asked casually as her face flushed crimson red. He had to look away to hide his amusement at her embarrassment.

"Uh…yeah sure."

"You know, if Neji found out about your silly game – "

"Silly?" she cut off with a bite on her tone than Gaara looked at her while recalling his words. "You call that silly? Gaara I told you I am serious."

He shrugged. "Sure."

"I'll prove you that."

"You don't have to."

"I will and you watch and see," she said with conviction while Gaara stepped out from the kitchen this time to get to her and just as soon as he was a few centimeters away. Hinata pulled him down and this time did the kissing for a while before releasing an amused Gaara. "I'll improve the kiss next time. I changed my mind and I'll be off."

With that she hurried off with her face blushing as Gaara actually smiled at her retreating form. But it was a smile that did not last long…a few seconds after she shut the door, the smile faded as one thought occurred on his mind…

However, at the back of his mind, he admits something. Hinata's lips sure taste sweet.

****************


	8. Chapter 8

**Man...shubhs...i really should have to thank you for this eh? I was not expecting you to make good with your words. So, this story is dedicated to you as well...i owe it to you that I gained back the motivation to continue with this fic...**

**To **Xmarksthespot: yeah they are tacit so i decided to create a different character.

To Naruto-fan-Okami-chan : thanks for the encouragement. I have made up my mind actually. I'll continue with this. And yes, the pairing is quite off but I am merely experimenting for something different. So I hope it would not sound so bad.

*********************

**Chapter 8**

A pale faced man was smiling widely as he received the report he was waiting for. He could not be more pleased than to know something they could use.

"Well then Kabuto, should you not be starting with your work at all?" he asked his right-hand man who adjusted his glasses before nodding in front.

"Yes. I supposed so, but I'm concerned about the three. If they found out – "

"With their wit and connection, I'm positive they already know about us. But I really would love to toy with them."

"But – "

"I would like to see their faces when they would see it," he cut him off with his musings and Kabuto sighed. "And after which I would love to see _him _when it happens. To glorify on his pain."

"I'm off now," he said as goodbye before leaving the man.

****************

He stopped as he opened her room to find her curled up in bed. She looked like a baby in that fetal position and it should have been okay if not for a fact that his friend is crying in her sleep.

Slowly, he went near the bed and knelt down beside it to watch over his friend. She looked so broken…

"Tenten?" he shook her a little, meaning to wake her up from whatever dream she was having. "Wake up for a minute."

Said woman stirred only and Neji sighed. He forgot she should be taking a rest. She is still suffering from her injury and recuperating from her operation which was thankfully successful.

He stood up and fixed the blanket around her but she already woke up. Her half-lidded eyes told him she only forced herself to wake up though.

"Neji?"

"You should go back to sleep. I just came in."

She nodded. "You would not leave?"

He felt something tug at him again at the childish tone of her voice. Gently, he bent down and brushed a few strands of her hair. "I won't."

There was a soft smile that curved her lips as her eyes closed while murmuring her thank you. He took a seat at the couch inside her room as his eyes were fixed on her, trying to think about things that had been happening lately…to her, to him and to his friends…

He is positively sure that Snake came back for revenge after screwing them up ten years ago. After all, it was the three of them who finished four of his elite men and almost sent him to jail had not it been for a little distraction from his loyal servant.

But that incident ruined everything for Orochimaru but for the three men as well. If Orochimaru was seething with anger because his carefully devised plan in killing the Konoha Governor was foiled because of the three although indirectly, it was not them who ruined it, the three men who were rebellious in nature felt their first failure.

They were unable to protect the victim that time no matter how strong they were…all they were able to witness was how Haku was slowly tortured to death by Orochimaru as he was bound to the wall.

They knew that the only possible salvation they could give him was death…instant death and that was what Gaara did as he shot Haku right through his chest, ending his pain and agony.

If there is one thing, Snake is not just an illegal organization but a cult as well which explains why Hakku was physically tortured as someone with a mask actually bit into him.

He flinched at that thought. Cannibalism….

They could only identify Orochimaru and Kabuto from all the Snake all thanks to that bad mouthed Tayuya who in her last attempt to save her life from death penalty revealed what they wanted to know.

But of course Orochimaru had already fled the country.

He could not bear to think of it if it was Tenten bound on that wall. The mere fact that she was working on Snake's case terrified him…she has no idea how Snake operates….

No one among the police force knew how they work…only those who had an experience with them can tell…

And he is not about to let Tenten experience what they have gone through…he has to find a way to get her mind off the case…he knew she would not give up especially with what happened to them…

He cast her another look and heard her silent cries. Carefully he stood up and went to bed with her, if only to give her comfort. There is something she is not telling him and he would have to force it out from her. He knew how Tenten does things. She keeps it to herself and pretends everything is alright…

But not with him…

*************

Kakashi grinned again as he entered the conference hall and found Lisa glaring at him while Kensei and Shinji sighed in exasperation. Truly, Kakashi can never afford **not** to be late.

"Oh…zup?"

"Don't what's up me Hatake," Lisa growled and glared at the silver haired man who took his usual seat just as the door opened to reveal two new comers.

The wide smile spread across their faces…

"Ah finally…the two decided to join the meeting personally," Shinji said and clapped his hand.

"Alright, so why not go with it and postpone the pleasantries?" one of them spoke calmly and took a seat beside Kakashi while the other one sat across Shinji.

"Straight to the point as usual," Shinji grumbled to himself. "Well, the three had given their full cooperation on this case."

There was a slight whistle from one of the two. "Surprise."

"Ah-hah…well, to say the least, they were reluctant about it you see but this certain girl was special to Neji."

They nodded. "And?"

"She's a cop working on the case as well."

Silence ensued before one of the two spoke quietly. "Having her on the case might be troublesome especially if they knew how she is related to them."

"Yap certainly I agree with that," Kakashi said coolly now. "But I heard Tenten is a strong girl."

"That is beside the point. The point is its effect on Neji if she got involved. You know how Hakku's death affected them so, hardening them even more."

"Well, but Hakku was just a victim right?" Lisa asked in confusion. She was not part of the Stealth Ltd., during the time the three men were active as the best spy agents.

"Maybe so but their failure to save him was a big blow so if Tenten got involved on this it would ruin Neji."

"I get the point but – "

"This is not just about the case Lisa," Kensei spoke. "This is not just about Orochimaru getting his ass kicked."

"…"

"It is also about rising up from their failure," Kakashi continued for the woman. "Failure is something they never tolerated…because at the root of all their fears is the stigma of being failures themselves…they bore a bitter past so they could not take it lightly."

"…"

"And also, those three men deserves to be happy and smiling and all…they don't deserve a bleak life…so just imagine what would happen when Tenten would be a victim as well…or anyone close to them…now wait I am inclined to ask this, but are the three men seeing someone special?"

Kensei shrugged. "Who knows but my 'eyes' reported me that Gaara is dating a girl named Hinata who happens to be Neji's cousin."

Kakashi chuckled upon remembering the call he gave Gaara. "Figures."

"And the two?"

"Let's see….Neji is seeing a certain girl while Sasuke is too wrapped up with his case against Aizen but there is also a girl who is usually seen with him especially these past days."

"Can we talk about business instead of gossips?" one of the secret partners interjected with a slight edge on his voice. "Basically the main point is to keep them protected without getting them involved. You do not have to delve into those details."

Shinji actually chuckled at this while the other partner sighed although he agreed inwardly.

"When do they start reporting here?"

"Well, not entirely sure but I believe they are starting to work now."

'Keep us informed."

**********************88

Hinata was looking at the frame with a wistful look on her face when her sister came in.

"Nata-nee san?"

Carefully, Hinata tucked away the photo and smiled at her younger sister.

"Hanabi, can I do something for you?" she asked while suddenly remembering the kiss she shared with Gaara. She was still shocked even until now actually.

"Can we go watch tennis today?" her sister asked with plea. "I really would love to go watch the National Championship. Dad promised to go with me but he later cancelled it."

A soft smile formed on Hinata's lips and she could very well understand how her sister felt. She's feeling left out…feeling suddenly alone…neglected…

"Sure…today?" she consented and Hanabi's face brightened.

"Yes. Thanks 'Nata-nee san," she replied joyfully while tugging at her sleeves. "By the way, Gaara-san is below."

"Huh?"

Without realizing it, her face reddened because she immediately thought of the kiss yesterday. Of course, Hanabi noticed it and smiled teasingly.

"Heh…nee-san likes Gaara-san, does she?"

"Ha?"

"Admit it Hinata-nee. You like Neji-nii's friend, right?" Hanabi prodded with a smile while Hinata's face reddened even more.

Hinata smiled this time. "Of course I do."

"It would be nice to see him smile again…like how Tenten-san makes Neji-nii smile."

Hinata glanced down at her sister with a questioning look and realized that Hanabi had matured despite her age.

"When I was little, I used to see the three guys enjoy life. Of course I know they have a rebellious streak on them but they look happy, they were laughing and one day, they sort of changed. Neji-nii does not spend his time with me anymore."

Hinata of course was speechless because she did not know about this. Whatever memory she had of Gaara was a memory some years back when he was on elementary even before he met Neji and Sasuke.

"Maybe something happened," she offered tentatively and ruffled her sister's hair. "How about we go down and see to our guest? Perhaps he might even want to come with us."

They both descended the stairs to find Gaara talking to someone over his phone. He looked up and flashed a smile when he spotted both of them. For a moment there, Hinata even thought she saw his eyes glimmer.

"Call me up if there is something new," she heard him say before cutting the call. "Hello, Hinata."

She smiled sweetly, remembering her claim to win him over. "Hello Gaara. What brought you here?"

"Nothing really…I just came to fetch you."

"Fetch me? Is there some place we should be going?" she asked and glanced at Hanabi.

"Neji asked if you could accompany Tenten for a while. She is still not allowed to move on her own you see."

"Did something happen to Tenten san?" Hanabi joined in while they both descended the stairs to stand face to face with Gaara.

"Uhm well, she just met an accident," Gaara offered a safe answer. "So, would you like to go?"

"But, I promised Hanabi we would both be watching tennis today."

"I would not mind Nata-nee. If Tenten san needs someone, you should go but can I tag along?" she asked hopefully and Hinata smiled before giving a nod.

"Well, that settles it. Let's go," Gaara said and led the way outside while Hinata shook her head in amusement.

"You forgot something Gaara," she called with a playful smile on her lips. He turned with a raised brow while Hanabi was watching with curiosity, not quite able to pick up the conversation.

"Oh?" Gaara's smile formed into a smirk while Hinata merely smiled sweetly.

"Hmm…"

Immediately, Gaara flicked his fingers and strode towards them once again. Before Hinata could react, he bent down to give her a smack kiss much to Hanabi's delight. She even squealed.

"Yes, I seem to forget that," he said and pulled the two women before any of them could talk. Inside, he felt a little bit dazed…just what is he getting himself into? Just why is he playing with her silly game?

Besides, he has no time for things like this considering that Snake had another victim last night.

****************************

Sasuke secretly looked from left to right, making sure no one was following him or even spotted him for that matter. When sure that it was quite safe, he scanned the rundown building.

"You can come out," he said and one man stepped from the shadow.

"It's been a long time Sasuke."

The lawyer nodded. "Indeed. What have you got for me this time, Juugo?" he went straight to the point, not wanting to stay here any longer in fear that the man's life might be endangered.

"There is this new group selling drugs. They practically started to run the streets."

"Can you identify some?" he asked. New groups…probably Orochimaru's men finding some new prospect for a victim while selling illegal drugs on the street.

"Nah…they were too cautious. But I will work on it."

Sasuke handed him a small envelope. "Call me if you need anything."

The man held his hand steadily, gripping it firmly in fact before nodding. "Thank you. I'll do everything to help."

"You and Suigetsu must keep it at low profile Jugo. Snake could not afford another mistake so they would be weary about their surroundings."

Said man nodded before stepping back into the shadows. "I will. Take care Sasuke. I'll call you up when I hear from Suigetsu."

"You too."

With that, both men turned to leave as if nothing had happened.

********************

Rukia was still unable to get over her shock upon seeing Ichigo yesterday. She knew she acted quite rashly but it just snapped out of her. So now, feeling the need to apologize, she found herself looking up at the law firm where Sasuke was working. She is still puzzled why a wealthy man like him would choose to work under a public law firm.

"May I help you ma'am?" one of the guards must have noticed her as he approached with a friendly smile.

She offered a polite smile. "I was wondering if Sasuke is around?"

Apparently, he noticed how she used his name but she did not mind it though. What's the point? She is already on a first name basis with the acclaimed lawyer.

"Yes ma'am but I am not sure if he would receive visitors today. He'd been quite busy with his case."

"I guess I have to come back some other time," she said and nodded apologetically.

"Rukia?"

She raised her head to find the man she came for. He was looking at her with a puzzled look before nodding at the guard.

"Oh, hey. I was just about to leave," she stated.

"What are you doing here?" he asked instead as he guided her towards the parking lot.

"Nothing…sorry about last time. It was rude of me to leave," she went straight to the point while Sasuke shrugged carelessly.

"No big deal. I was about to drop by Tenten's apartment. Would you like to tag along?"

Before she could answer though, she felt some presence just a few meters from them and Sasuke had to follow her gaze to find a blue-haired man smiling widely as he raised his fingers.

"Yo Rukia."

Rukia stiffened and Sasuke could tell she even felt suddenly numb as the man approached them.

"What the – did my brother send you to find me?" she asked bitingly but the man seemed unfazed by her tone as he merely nodded.

"Of course."

"I'm not going back," she said tersely.

"Why the hell not?" he asked back.

"Because I said so. I will lead my life the way I wanted to," she snapped at him while Grimmjaw turned his gaze towards Sasuke. The latter was thinking how he had become a witness to Rukia's encounter with people she seemed to be running away from.

"And he is?"

"Uchiha Sasuke. This is Grimmjaw, one of my brother's right-hand."

Grimmjaw actually chuckled at that. "Come on now. You do not have to put it that way. I am pretty sure Ulquiorra would object."

"Stay away from me Grimmjaw. You pretend you saw nothing…" Rukia said with plea while Grimmjaw offered an apologetic smile.

"Sorry Rukia but he knows already…he knew about it the moment you called Toshirou. You see, I tapped your cousin's phone in case you would call him."

There was a momentarily tensed silence before Rukia's hand went flying towards Grimmjaw who was surprised to dodge it in time.

"Can't I not keep my life private from all of you?" she asked in seething anger.

Grimmjaw held his bleeding nose while chuckling to himself. "Damn. I forgot how hard you could hit. Byakuya is here Rukia and he needed to talk to you about something."

Sasuke shook his head slightly while remembering the hit he received from her as well. Small as she is, she sure could hit that hard. Then his eyes caught a figure approaching them.

Even from afar, you can tell the man has an imposing aura, like he had the power to order anyone around. He walked with grace like a man trained for nobility…

As he neared them of course, Sasuke recognized him from magazines. Rukia too had taken notice of him and she unconsciously reached for Sasuke's arm as if getting strength from him and that's what he did. He held her close to him as if to protect her from her brother which is actually silly considering they are siblings and surely he would not hurt his sister.

"Rukia."

It surprised Sasuke to see that the defiant woman he met was actually acting meekly in front of her brother as she stared at her foot instead of looking at him, meeting his eyes.

"Nii-sama."

Sama?

"I think it is high time for you to go home," Byakuya said calmly as he eyed his sister while his mind is already taking the scene in front of him. He did not quite expect her to trust anyone in a stranger land. As far as he could remember, his sister trusted no man outside her family except that impertinent fool of a doctor named Kurosaki Ichigo and another man who oddly resembles him, Shiba Kaien.

Rukia merely shook her head while her hands were tightly holding Sasuke's arms.

"And who is he?" Byakuya asked with his eyes boring on the lawyer's face. Said lawyer met his gaze firmly and he had to give him credit for that.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Rukia's boyfriend. I believe she does not want to go back with you so it would be unwise to actually force her," he said coolly much to Byakuya's hidden amusement.

"You're quite a brave one, young man," he said calmly still. "But I do believe I have a business to take care of considering my sister and someone else."

Sasuke felt Rukia tighten her hold again and he had to calm himself. He hated family members who control each other.

"I know I am not in the position to interfere in whatever business you have but when it concerns my girl, I'm sorry but you will just have to make do."

Silence stretched as four of them were just standing there. Grimmjaw hid a smirk while Byakuya hid a smile. However, Rukia and Sasuke were suddenly frozen.

Did he just say his girl?

Did he just say it in a way that means he meant it? Since when did he claim someone as his? He is not Neji who has Tenten blind he might be for that matter…so why? What made him say that with so much passion that if Rukia knew better, she would have believed it as well?

Shaking his head, Byakuya showed a photo which puzzled Sasuke more.

Why?

****************

_okay...so there it goes...what business does the noble man has in Konoha? _

_Reviews please...thanks..._


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay...here it goes...thanks again to shubs and here's another one, to yukimi sama...well, to say the least i am really satrting to feel elated by your compliments..and I appreciate how you liked the context of this fic which is quite different from common crossovers. And yukimi? Hehehe...do not worry I don't intend to make my readers cry here...jesus, you still have that against me huh? hehehe...anyway...thanks for reading this as well...**

Chapter 9

Tenten was cleaning her favorite Stealth knife when she heard a knock from the door. She frowned. Neji had just dropped by a while ago, cooked some lunch for her then left for the hospital. She was really grateful for giving her his time, for taking care of her…yet guilty at the same time for taking much of it from him…

No matter how she disliked Sakura, of course she could not allow her friend to be spending less time with his girlfriend. She's not really a selfish person to begin with. It was really ironic that she is thinking such when just some few days ago, she had been sulking inside because Neji spent less time with her.

"Tenten?"

She brightened upon recognizing Sasuke's voice. "Just a minute."

She forced herself to stand up while wincing in pain. Opening the door, she smiled mysteriously at the sight that greeted her.

Rukia was actually with Sasuke. It's becoming a question to her. In all her life with Neji, Sasuke and Gaara, she had never seen Sasuke hang out with a girl. Just this one…and to Rukia for that matter…

"Hey," she greeted. "I have to say, I'm surprised to see you both together."

The two let the comment pass though and she sighed. Okay, Rukia and Sasuke are somehow similar.

"How are you feeling?" Rukia asked instead and there is something in her eyes that Tenten could not define actually and it made her uncomfortable.

"Come on in. I'm feeling quite alright. neji had been taking care of me. Hinata dropped by yesterday with Hanabi and Gaara," she said and opened the door widely.

"We," Rukia sighed before glancing to her left. "We came with someone."

Just as soon as she spoke, a handsome man stood beside Rukia while regarding her under those sharp, purple eyes similar to Rukia's, only this one is sharper while Rukia's are bigger.

"He's her brother," Sasuke introduced and invited himself in as Rukia followed with the regal man.

"Oh," Tenten could only say and bowed a little, feeling the need to do so. She had a feeling the man is from the elite judging by the way he carried himself.

"Where's Neji?" Rukia asked casually while the others took a seat and Sasuke raided her kitchen, probably to get some foods for the guests.

"He had to get back to the hospital."

She could not help but glance at the regal man once again, wondering what he could be doing here. He does not look like the sort of man for socialization after all. And the way he studies her made her uncomfortable.

"So, what gives?" she decided to ask after an uncomfortable silence as the three of them tried to learn something from each other. Where the hell is Sasuke to break this?

"There is something we need to talk about, Tenten," Rukia finally began.

"Is it important?"

The regal man handed her a brown folder and with uncertainty, she took it, wondering what the contents could be.

And this was the first time she realized she knew nothing about Rukia except her name.

"Ten, my full name is Kuchiki Rukia and he is my brother, Kuchiki Byakuya," Rukia spoke again and Tenten's eyes widened a fraction. She was not aware she had been talking to some nobility. Of course everyone knew the Kuchiki as much as they knew the Hyuuga, the Uchiha and the Sand.

Instantly, she stood up, ignoring the pain then bowed in front of the regal man, her face flushing in embarrassment for lacking manners.

"I'm sorry. Pleasure meeting you," she said with her body still bent.

"Raise your head Tenten," he finally spoke, his voice monotonous. She's beginning to see where Rukia got her cool demeanor.

Sasuke appeared from the kitchen with a tray of drinks and some pizza leftover. "I'd be going ahead Tenten. I'm sure you will have a lot to talk about with your family."

He nodded at Rukia who smiled slightly before heading towards the door. Tenten could not move. Her ears caught his words. What did he mean?

Her family?

"I'm beginning to think that man is just as impertinent as Kurosaki," Byakuya said dryly to his sister as the door shut behind them. Rukia merely shrugged.

"W-What did he mean?" Tenten chose to ask, wanting badly to know what Sasuke meant.

At the question, Rukia beamed at her. "I did not know we are cousins Tenten."

She only looked at her, unblinking while her mind began to reel. Slowly, her hands despite the trembling had actually started opening the folder, her heart beating hard against her chest…

Then she was suddenly staring at a photo of herself yet not her at all. Who is she? She threw a questioning look at the man who was now giving her a small smile that seemed to soften his hard features.

"She's your mother."

Her mouth opened but no words came out. Shock was even an understatement to describe what she felt just by hearing that one statement coming from him. Unconsciously, her hands went to her mouth while her eyes blinked.

"M-M-My mother?" she choked and he nodded.

"Her name is Kuchiki Yukina, a member of our family."

Tenten does not know what to really feel now that someone came to tell her she had a family, that she was not an orphan like most kids believed when she was younger. God, she had a family and she never knew.

But if she had a family, why did she grow up in an orphanage? Why did she not grow up with her family? She had never thought about the possibility that she might have a family left…she never thought about that after Gai adopted her…never even thought about it after she met Neji in high school…

And here…suddenly she was learning about her parentage from a complete stranger who claimed to be a relative to her mother…

What is she to make out of this?

"I," she choked out and blinked twice as she tried to steady her voice once more. She had never stammered in her entire life. "I don't understand."

"I'm positive you would understand it if your grandfather comes later," Byakuya said kindly as Rukia just sat beside Tenten.

****************************

Neji cursed when he turned around only to come face to face with his friend. "God damn it Uchiha! can you at least act normally?"

Sasuke raised his brow. "I was acting normal. You were just surprised. You've gone rusty."

"Shut up," he hissed while holding medical reports with both hands. "What are you doing here?"

Sasuke took a comfortable seat across Neji while he watched from the glass wall the nurses giving them curious glances and all.

"Tenten sure would meet her family."

Not sure if he heard it right, Neji turned to his friend and eyed him questioningly while Sasuke stared at the wall.

"I did not quite get that."

"Her family finally found her."

Confused, Neji laid down his reports and leaned on the swivel chair while Sasuke smirked at him.

"Don't tell me a genius like you was unable to get what I mean?" he smirked but Neji merely stared at him, the words ringing in his ears.

Tenten had met her family. They have found her.

Isn't that good news? She finally gets to meet her family like she had wished when they were younger. A small smile graced his lips. He ought to talk to Tenten about this, wondering how she would feel about it.

"Really?"

"Ah. Try to guess," Sasuke said.

"Quit it. Just tell me."

"Kuchiki."

******************************

"Hinata, listen," Gaara started as they both shared some food across Hinata's business place. She had started working under her father's company.

Though she would probably prefer working with arts. She is an artist after all, a talented one though she preferred to play the piano and violin instead.

"Hmm?"

"You should really stop with this tirade okay? It would never work," Gaara finally let out the words. Hinata is a nice girl and he might end up hurting her in the end. After all, he still was unable to let go of Ino.

There was not any sign that showed hurt or pain at all when she looked at him firmly. "That's too early to say."

"Hinata…"

"Besides, I'm going to love you more than she ever had. I'm going to help you forget about your pain because she left. I'm going to do all of that Gaara," she said truthfully before smiling faintly. "And when I have done that and you still thought it would not work, I would go. All I wish is for you to get over her."

Gaara stared at her, dumbfounded for the first time. Is this girl for real? She only came back a few weeks ago and they rarely even go out together but here she is, honestly telling him her plan.

"You do not understand Hinata. Ino is already enough."

"Just because she left you does not mean you have no more chance on happiness. Since when will you stop being bitter about it?" she asked softly.

"What are you driving at?"

"I'm only telling you that perhaps the reason why she left you is because you are both not meant for each other."

Gaara actually laughed derisively at the remark and Hinata merely looked at him with sadness. "And you are the one meant for me?"

The way he asked it was mocking her but she had to remind herself that she is doing this to help him and she had to remind herself that he is still bitter and cynical a little.

"I'm not saying I am the one meant for you Gaara," she said truthfully. "All I claimed is I am going to love you more than she ever had. That's a different thing."

Gaara eyed her seriously. "I have more other reason why I could not afford to let anyone closer to me Hinata. Perhaps when you have appeared sooner into my life, I would have loved you the way I did her. But right now, it is not the right time."

Hinata looked away to hide the pain. She had to say she admired him for being openly honest with her but she had the feeling there is something he is not telling her.

"Why?"

"No reason at all. Let's get on with the food," he said, signifying the end for the conversation. Hinata sighed inwardly. _Tell me what to do._

Whoever she was asking help from, she does not know.

******************

Neji opened her apartment door to find Rukia and two men talking with Tenten. However, the moment he entered the two men stood up.

"So, I'll come back tonight Tenten," the older man said before touching her shoulder a little. Neji just watched as the three patted Tenten's shoulder before nodding at him politely then leaving them both alone.

Realizing his presence, Tenten looked at him with confusion and uncertainty in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Well?" he asked and moved towards her.

"Sasuke told you about it huh?" she said softly.

"Yeah. I have to run here to see them. They are your family," he said. He was honestly not expecting Rukia to be Tenten's cousin when Sasuke told him about the news earlier. Ah, sometimes fate could be so tricky that it plays with everyone.

"They told me I can move with my grandfather or I can live with the Kuchiki household."

He smiled and pulled her towards him. "Isn't that great? You can finally be with your family. You've wanted this for so long remember?"

She looked up with still the same confusion before slowly pulling away from him. "Yeah, I guess."

Neji wondered why she was not enthusiastic about the idea. In fact, she seemed unsure about it. "You should spend time with them, get to know them better…learn about your family. It is great you know…to finally be able to spend time with them…your questions would finally be answered."

He cursed inwardly when his mobile rang. Tenten smiled at him yet it was a smile that did not reach her eyes. Had he looked a littler longer, he would have seen a single tear that trickled her face. Apparently, he did not because he reached over his mobile to answer Sakura's call. She was stuck in the border and needed someone to fetch her because her car had run out of gas.

He glanced at Tenten and kissed her forehead, promising to return.

Only, when he returned that afternoon, Tenten had decided to move with her new family.

That was the time Neji could not understand the tightening in his chest. He should feel happy about it yet deep down, he felt like he wanted not to let her go…

Then he reasoned that it was better while he and his friends deal with Snake…at least being with her new family would take her mind off the case…

He was not aware that the decision she made had caused a shift in their relationship.

********************

Tenten scanned the big room. It shouts great money just by looking at the figurines, at the paintings and all…

"This would be your room," Rukia said from behind. Tenten nodded her head carefully. She is still trying to grasp the fact that she belongs to a noble family and granddaughter to the well-known judge Yamamoto.

So she is Yamamoto Tenten, not plain Tenten. She had a surname now, one she would call hers really...

She blinked. It all happened so fast that she still could not decide what she would feel at this sudden change. She had resigned herself to the fact that she is really an orphan…and suddenly in her adult age, she would learn that she is not what she thinks she is…

She could still remember what they told them about her story.

Someone stole her from her mother on the night she was born which is why, no matter how much effort they put into, they were unable to locate her. She was just a wee baby. The one who stole her was a close friend of her mom who got jealous over the fact that her dad married her mom instead. It took years to search her whereabout and the one responsible died in a car accident. How she ended up in an orphanage, she does not intend to know anymore.

Yukina was unable to cope with it and after ten years of futile search, she actually committed suicide. It was only on a rare chance that Grimmjaw, one of Byakuya's trusted men had come across her as he was tailing Rukia. And from his memory, he knew about the search of the missing child.

It would not have taken his attention if not for the fact that she looks exactly like her mother.

"You'll get by," she heard Rukia again and she turned with a reluctant smile.

"I guess so. It was really odd how you are my cousin," she spoke which earned a smile from her.

"Yeah. I thought the same thing when nii-sama talked about it with me and Sasuke. But hey, it was really nice to have you as a cousin you know. At least I can have someone my age. When my sister died, I practically felt so alone although my brother tried to fill the gaping hole."

"I don't know though if I can live a life of a noble. I mean…"

"As I have said, you'll get by. Welcome home, Tenten."

The way she must have spoken about it made Tenten release her tears and hugged her petite cousin…

Inside though, she felt like Neji had just pushed her away. It was selfish of her to think of it that way but he immediately said she should go with her family….

He just could not understand that he is her family…

****************

The three men studied the remains of the victim. There is nothing to recognize. He is all bones. "I really hope I can have at least an identity here," Gaara murmured and took a seat.

The victim was a few days dead already…his body decaying and Stealth had decided to take over the operation instead of the local cops…

"We need help from the medical experts here," Neji said. "I am a doctor but I do not specialize on this area."

The door opened to reveal their boss. This was the first time they saw each other in ten years.

"Yo."

Three men did not acknowledge him though as they all looked too deep in thought…

Kakashi sighed. Same old men…they never changed…oh they did change…for the worst…they used to be rebellious only but not cold…

"This case seemed to be tougher than it was before," Sasuke finally spoke while rubbing his chin. Today was the day they officially decided to take the case again…meaning, they would have to leave their current jobs…

Temari wanted to know what her brother had given up his job for but she knew he would not talk so she did not pry…

As for Neji, he owned the hospital and it was just easy for him to appoint someone…and he appointed Shizune.

The law firm felt regretful when Sasuke chose to give up his supposedly promotion from prosecutor to a higher one…they have expressed their regret for losing such a fine lawyer…all Sasuke told them is he needed to help in his family business…

It was a lie of course. His family never needed his help in running the business…Itachi was there they say…and until now, Sasuke was bitter about that…not about his brother…but about his family treating him like he is nothing compared to Itachi…

"This was the third victim guys," Kakashi spoke. "The experts are still working on identifying the victims. After all, there were a lot of people who had been missing lately…some few months ago…until now…and mostly, I would like to emphasize this…mostly, they are women…"

"It was a relief Tenten is dealing with her new family here," Neji spoke quietly while feeling sad inside though. He hated to admit it but after a week without seeing his friend, he misses her. However, Tenten is now living in Soul Society with her family while her grandfather chose to stay here still.

Even Rukia had returned to where she came from and Neji wondered how it would affect Sasuke. After all, Rukia was the only woman who came close to being called Sasuke's friend…with the exception of Tenten of course…

But there seemed chemistry between the two…

"Which reminds me to ask, how come they never found her?" Gaara asked curiously, their mind suddenly turning away from the victim. They have all the time to study it anyway.

"You should ask her that," Neji retorted.

Kakashi scratched his head for being unable to comprehend their conversation. Just what are these guys? They take things so easily…

"Back to the case," Neji snapped. He hated feeling miserable with the fact that Tenten did go away. "Why can't the geniuses identify them?"

"Because they don't have the means," Kakashi answered coolly. "So, realizing that, the top brass had actually hired someone to do the cartography."

"That's news," Sasuke muttered. "And having done that, were you able to establish their identities?"

"Not yet. She is still to report today."

"She."

Kakashi had gone over this for umpteenth time as he made his way to the Stealth laboratory but he still could not find the right words to say.

He is pretty sure he would be receiving death glares later and was even hoping they would not kill him for it. But he had no choice.

Sasuke and Neji leaned on the wall as Gaara was comfortably seated. All three eyes bored on their boss now who was rolling his eyes.

"So who is this supposedly mysterious lady that would be working with us?" Sasuke asked casually.

"Well…"

"Quit the suspense thing Kakashi," Neji said dryly.

"Uhm, you'll just have to figure it out. She'd be here in a minute as she was briefed by Lisa upstairs."

On cue, the door creaked open to reveal a beautiful dark-haired woman with glasses, her long hair braided like the character from the Sailor Moon. They do not recognize her but they presumed she would be Lisa.

"Oh, Lisa," Kakashi grinned behind his mask.

"Ch…seeing is entirely different from hearing neh?" she said with a shake from her head. "well then, come in and meet your partners for this job."

As she stepped in, all eyes bored on her for a shocking moment before three pairs of glaring eyes faced Kakashi who had wished for the ground to open before actually having himself killed by the three.

************


	10. Chapter 10

**Maaah...I have finished ten chapters in more or less one week...wheew....I can't believe I have been updating this almost regularly which is in fact not my plan but then again, I had free time last week so...**

**This fic is inspired by Bones, a TV series. **

**Anyway, thanks to shubs again as well as Yukimi. **

**to Yukimi: Yes I am a college student and he reason why i was able to make this story despite my studies is because, it just became my hobby. And besides, I am taking advantage of my free time because the moment I'd be busy again, I won't be able to update as regularly as it was now. Okay? **

Chapter 10

Kakashi raised his hand on top of his head upon receiving those death glares. There could be no more terrifying than the fact that the three are furious while the two ladies were merely watching, one amused and the other shocked as well.

"Neji-nii?"

Neji threw Kakashi one last glare before turning to his cousin. "What are you thinking Hinata?"

Perhaps it was the edge in his voice that made her cringe inside. She had never seen her cousin this angry. In fact, even Gaara and Sasuke looked terribly mad.

"I-I do not understand. What are the three of you doing here?" she asked instead then turned to the silver-haired man.

"Well…the three are actually our best agents here," he spoke then cleared his throat. "I mean were the best agents. So miss Hyuuga, this would be a secret okay?"

"She will not participate in this," Gaara stated tersely that caught her attention as well as Kakashi.

"Why not?" another of the top brass entered.

"Damn it, she is not supposed to be part of this. It was a relief that Tenten had forgotten this case for a while," Gaara answered. "Kensei, this is not – "

"Relax. She will not participate in your field work. She will merely stay inside the laboratory with the squints. All she had to do is to give identity to those faceless bones."

Neji raked his long-glossy hair then turned to Kakashi and Kensei. "I think we need to talk."

"Aren't we doing just that?" Kensei said with his brows raised.

"Only us," he said and stepped out of the room leaving Hinata confused while following their retreating form. Why do they look so angry anyway?

"Don't mind them," Lisa said casually. "They are just worried."

"For what?"

"They are working on a case that changed their lives ten years ago. I have to say it is a dangerous case where the organization might have the possible motive to come after them."

Hinata wanted to ask more…what did she mean a case that changed their lives? Does it have something to do with what they are now?

"You just have to take care of yourself to prevent them from getting more worried than they are now," Lisa advised. "However, I think that would not be much of a problem seeing as you would mostly spend your time with the 'squints' as Kensei had put it."

"I did not know they have this kind of a job," Hinata said instead. Did Tenten know about it as well? She had the feeling she was unaware too….

"Well, they kept that fact for ten years. After all, they were originally off this case. It is for the simple reason that the three are the only people who could pull this off that Stealth has to call their service back despite their countless declination of the offer."

Hinata merely nodded and studied the decayed body. She frowned. Who could do this to a human being? It is so gruesome.

*****************

"Kakashi! I swear I am going to kill you once this is over," Neji fumed as he paced back and forth along the hallway. It was fortunate that no one passed by or they would have laughed at the boss being threatened by the Hyuuga guy.

"Chill Neji. She'll be protected," he defended himself. "Besides, it was not like we – "

"I don't want to hear any of your excuses. Just make sure she will be protected," he cut him off and turned to leave as Sasuke followed. Kensei whistled. It had been too long since he saw them that angry.

"I'm going to rip that mask off your face," Gaara said then scowled at the silver-haired guy while Kensei chuckled.

"As I have said – "

"I know what you said," Gaara said sternly. "But should you fail to protect her while we operate on the field, you will not just be dead but your body will be chopped to pieces including you Kensei."

The two older men grimaced at the threat then shuddered. They could clearly picture themselves being chopped by them. They sure have to protect Hinata. It was a price they have to pay for taking her service. She's the best there is.

From intelligence report, they learned of Hinata's artistic work and her use of the 3D dimensional computer system to provide graphic crime scenes as well as to provide faces for victims who are barely recognizable.

Her short time with the French laboratory institute was highly appraised and it was through connection that they learned about it as Stealth was trying to find someone capable of that job.

*******************

"I heard you're a weapon's specialist," she heard someone say and Tenten glanced over to find her cousin leaning on a tree as she watched her with her training. It was something she needed to do so she would not suffer from boredom.

She wondered how Rukia was able to live with the silence in the manor.

"Hey…what's up?" she greeted with a wide smile. She is actually feeling better now, her wounds are closing and she felt the bad need to return to her work which means she has to return to Konoha. She felt like there is something left for her to do.

Figure out the mole in the police department…

She watched Rukia move towards her with a faint smile. "Living a life of a noble is surely a bore, don't you think so?"

Tenten immediately agreed. "Yeah. I hate to say it but I agree…I mean, everything you do must or should be perfect so as not to shame yourself. Heck, I could not even decide for my own clothes."

Rukia chortled. "Nah, you're letting them do it for you. I'm pretty sure if you would refuse, they would listen. Oh well, that only works for my brother but not with the elders."

"I wonder why you can still do what you wanted to," she asked and took a seat.

"Maybe because I grew up wanting to be different from them. I never wanted to be tied with the family heritage…I mean, it is great to be a Kuchiki you know…but I hate it when the elders decide for your life…"

Tenten mulled over it.

"It happened with my sister Hisana and after her death, Byakuya nii-sama never allowed anyone to run my life the way they did to Hisana. Perhaps he was guilty about not being able to stop them."

"Rukia, why did you run away by the way?" she felt the need to ask.

Rukia was silent for a moment before sighing. "I know my brother never intended for it but it happened anyway. He chose someone for me to marry."

"…"

Tenten wondered if that would happen to her as well. If the elders of the Kuchiki clan were able to do it with Hisana, isn't it logical to assume that they would do it to her as well? Perhaps for Rukia, she has her brother to defend for her…but what about her?

She suddenly felt like she wanted her ordinary life back…

"Don't worry now Tenten. My brother assured me that he will do everything within his power to prevent the same fate for you like my sister. He is after all the Head of the Clan."

Tenten had to smile at that, thankful for the fact that even with her new life, there is someone who at least cares…

"Who was the man your brother set you to marry?" she asked and Rukia shrugged.

"I have no idea. I never bothered to ask him. although he never brought the subject up, I know the issue is still there. He had given his word to whoever that person is and being the noble man that he was, I am sure he would not break it."

Tenten studied the calm features of Rukia. "So, if that happens, what would you do?"

She seemed to think about it for a while before smiling. "I'd run away again and this time, make sure they would not find me. If they do, then I would ask Sasuke to marry me."

Tenten choked at the remark and stared at Rukia, trying to find signs that she is not kidding. But knowing Rukia, she never jokes so Tenten merely stared at her, unable to find words to say.

"Well…that was just a thought though. I don't understand why that crossed my mind," Rukia said again then shook her head.

"You did not fall for him, didn't you?" Tenten finally asked and Rukia faced her with a questioning look.

"Fall for who?"

"You know who I was referring to."

Her expression was suddenly blank as she faced Tenten and the latter wondered what could have gone wrong.

"Love is a meaningless thing. I fell in love once but it broke me away. I'm not going to allow it to happen again," she said. "Anyway, I'm going to Konoha. I thought I'd visit the lawyer. I kinda miss talking with him. I have not thanked him either."

Tenten shook her head although she wanted to know what hurt Rukia before. "I'll come as well. I have some unfinished business. I even believe my partner started wondering where I could be."

Rukia stared at her for a while. "You have not mentioned him once."

"…"

"I mean Neji…I never heard his name from you ever since you moved here," she spoke casually while Tenten looked away.

"It is not like I have forgotten him but I am trying to move on with new life without him. my entire life since high school after the death of Lee and Gai had revolved around him. now that I have a new life and now that he is settling well with Sakura, I have to adjust as well."

*******************

The other cops practically jumped up to greet Tenten as she made her way inside the office with her cousin in tow.

"Tenten!"

Said woman smiled widely at the warm reception.

"I was beginning to wonder when you would show up," Shikamaru asked from behind. Rukia who was listening felt thankful that the press had not gotten wind up about the new additional Kuchiki member or else Tenten would have no chance to be stepping here without having to watch her back from the press. She surmised Byakuya had instructed the entire household regarding that matter to give Tenten the time to fully adjust.

"Nah, I have a case to solve here. By the way, meet my cousin, Rukia," she introduced the petite woman who was calmly taking in the surrounding.

"Your cousin?" her captain repeated with his furrows deepening.

Tenten slapped her forehead. She forgot not one of them knew about this. She merely nodded though. "Yes."

"But – "

"It's a long story actually," she cut Shikamaru off. "So, how is the case going?"

Her partner and captain exchanged looks before facing her. "Stealth had taken over the case."

Her jaws practically dropped at the news. Stealth Ltd., poked its nose on this? She knew about Stealth or at least heard about it from words of mouth. It was the best agency that offers best trained agents.

"But why?"

"They have been handling this case years ago so they knew the ins and outs about it. Perhaps it was best that they handle it," her partner answered but Tenten shook her head.

"You can't just give it up easily. Our comrades died in the hands of Snake," she snapped at them momentarily forgetting that one of the two is her captain.

"Well yes…but Tenten, we are in the dark."

Tenten sighed. "You don't understand. We have to get our hands into this case. Someone betrayed us!"

"What do you mean?" Asuma asked.

"No one knew about our operation before. No one knew about our rendezvous with Team Dragon. No one knew where we would be meeting. But Snake was already waiting for us when we arrived there. Someone is a traitor here!"

Silence ensued while Rukia was busy with the crime scene photographs.

"Tenten…"

"I'm going to find out who betrayed us. it is the least I could do to those who died that time," she stated firmly and turned to leave.

"What are these photos?" Rukia asked them suddenly while pointing at the pictures taken before Stealth took over.

"That was the latest victim of Snakes ma'am," Shikamaru answered. "We could not identify her though. We are limited of resources that's why."

"I am not sure but the victim looks young at least in her mid twenties, female."

Tenten glanced at her cousin while Asuma and Shikamaru shared a glance as well.

"You can figure it out just by looking at the picture?" Tenten asked.

"It would still be better though if I had a glance at the body. Anyway, are we leaving?" she asked like it was no big deal if she could identify a victim's gender despite the fact that the victim is already decayed.

Tenten nodded at her captain and partner. "I'll be back."

As they made their way outside, Tenten asked with curiosity. "How did you know?"

"I had a degree with anthropology," Rukia answered curtly. "So, do you plan to stay longer here?"

Tenten nodded. "Yes of course. As I mentioned earlier, I will at least find out who betrayed us."

*************

Hinata handed her sketch to Gaara who studied it. He decided to stay on the lab for a while. Neji and Sasuke had gone out on their own.

"She looks young," he commented.

"Yes. It was horrible that she had to die this way," she mumbled and stared at the remains once again. She wondered how she died.

"Are you alright there?" he asked gently when he noticed how ashen her face had become. This was actually the second day she started working on the lab. She could not understand though why Gaara had to stay with her.

"Yes," she said with a reluctant smile. "It just surprised me. She must have died horribly just by looking at this decay."

Gaara did not comment on it as he set aside the sketch. He would have to run it over the machine to find out who she is and to notify her family about her death.

"If you knew what you would be entering yourself into, would you have accepted this job still?" he asked the woman who sat beside him now.

"I don't know," she admitted. "It's just that when they approached me and offered this job, I thought 'hey, why not? After all, I have the knack for it'. It never occurred to me that this case was dangerous."

Gaara went towards her and leaned over so their faces were just inches apart. "You know, I don't know what to do with you. Just don't get yourself in danger okay? Especially when I am not around."

Hinata blinked and stared at those emerald eyes before a smile curved her lips. "Sure."

Gaara returned the smile. "Do you want to grab a cup of coffee? I'm sure Isane and the rest of the squints could do without you for a while."

"I would love to," she accepted the invitation. Besides, she needed to set her mind on this job. This was totally different from what she usually does in France. He offered his hand to help her up and they both walked out of the laboratory.

Kensei who spotted them smirked. He wondered if Gaara realized something.

*************

Sasuke looked up to see if it was the right shop where puppets and clay works were sold out. It was rare these days to find some people interested in puppets and all.

Neji went over the place where the body was found. They have decided to split up anyway. As he entered the shop, the chimes rang as a handsome man probably about the same age as his brother appeared.

"May I help you?" he asked then frowned at him.

"Yes."

"So, what could I offer for help?" he asked. "The name is Sasori."

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. Well, you see, there was this victim – "

"Have I become a suspect?" Sasori asked with a frown but Sasuke merely shrugged.

"Probably. Anyway, as the forensic team studied it, they detected clay on the victim's body…a special type of clay in fact which I believe was only used in this shop."

Sasori stared at him with a frown marring his face just as another blond man appeared. "Who's that?"

"A lawyer," was the reply from Sasori. "Deidera, I think you might be the one to answer the man's query."

"On?"

"A murder case."

Sasuke proceeded on questioning the man while he did his usual routine. After hearing his story he nodded his head in gratitude.

"I'm positive I could identify the man who bought almost fifty percent of our merchandise."

Sasuke nodded. "I'm going to bring a cartographer later this afternoon so you could describe it to her," he said and headed out.

"How's Itachi doing by the way?" the blond asked as Sasori was checking on his artistic work. Sasuke spun around and stared at the man questioningly.

"You know my brother?"

"Personally…we know him…he's a friend," Deidera answered with a careless shrug. "Say hi for me."

Although unsure, Sasuke just nodded and went out as his phone rang. "What?" he asked and glanced back.

"I did not know you're back to the usual Uchiha," came the cool reply and Sasuke frowned after recognizing the voice.

"Oh hey Rukia."

"I'm in Konoha with Tenten. I just thought I would invite you for a cup of coffee," she said casually.

"Sounds good to me. Sure,"

"I'm at the usual place," she said.

"I'll be there."

***********************

Tenten sighed and decided not to enter the hospital instead. She wondered what her friend could be doing right now. Perhaps he was busy with his girlfriend again.

Well, what is she going to do now? She came here to solve her case right? So why is she outside instead of actually inside the police station and studying the forensic reports?

She could not understand why Stealth has to take over this case. It was the cops' job. She walked the streets while recounting that incident. She never told anyone about it and she does not intend to do so now.

But she would always remembering that scene…it comes back every time she thinks about the case…it was as if their ghosts are asking her to give justice to it…

She remembered the man who helped her out that time. She owed it to him that she was alive. She shook her head and turned to the left only to spot Hinata and Gaara drinking coffee.

Smiling, she decided to go near them. She had not seen them for quite some time and she would love to talk with them at least.

"Oh, did not know you are both dating now," she mused as she stood behind Gaara who looked up with a slight surprise while Hinata smiled widely.

"Tenten. I did not know you're back here," she said. Of course she knew about Tenten going to Soul Society and about her new family and she was happy for her. So what is she doing here?

"I just came back a while ago," she muttered. "Rukia came too but I guess she was having a cup of coffee with Sasuke as I heard that was what she came here for."

"Just for a cup of coffee?" Gaara asked, incredulous.

"Yep. So how are you all?"

Hinata glanced at Gaara who silently told her to keep it a secret. Tenten does not need to be involved. It is enough that Hinata was part of it.

"We're great actually. How about you? How is it to live a noble life?" Hinata asked excitedly.

"Great I supposed. The people were all wonderful but I have to say I am more comfortable when Rukia is around but other than that, it was okay."

"I'm glad you are quite adjusting with your new life," Gaara spoke. "Neji would love to know that."

"Oh yes, how is he? I came from the hospital but was reluctant to get inside so I was unable to see him," she grumbled as Hinata and Gaara shared a look. Of course Tenten does not know that Neji never dropped by there the moment he joined Stealth once again.

"Let's see…he is doing fine…a little hard up with his adjustments though…and he is still dating his girlfriend but they seldom hang out together. His work must come first."

Tenten ignored the last part as she nodded. "I was hoping to see him. It's really bad you know."

"What's bad?"

"I went to the office a while ago only to find out that Stealth had taken my case. I never thought for once that they would poke their business into this matter," she said sulkily, oblivious of the secret glances from her friends.

"Maybe it was a dangerous job," Hinata offered reluctantly but Tenten nodded.

"Every police job is dangerous and this one here is no exception. I can't sit well knowing I was unable to do some justice."

"So are you going to insist on investigating on your own?" Gaara challenged but Tenten shook her head.

"I'm more interested in finding out who betrayed us."

"You're as usual dedicated to it," he mumbled and she only nodded her head. Of course she is.

"Are you not going to call Neji out?" Hinata asked the brunette who is still sulking.

"Hn."

"That sounds more like him not you," Gaara commented while sending over a message to his friend. He could understand how Tenten feels about the case and it would be up to Neji though to explain things to her.

*********************

"I must say I'm surprised," Sasuke smirked as he took a seat across Rukia who only raised her brow at the comment. "It's been a while…a week or so…"

"Yeah. I just thought I would accompany my cousin," Rukia shrugged carelessly. "You look like you lack some sleep."

Sasuke stared at her, a little dumbfounded by the fact that she was able to notice something like that…a minute detail for him…

"Work…how've you been?" he asked instead.

"Great…thanks for standing by me," she said sincerely and offered a genuine smile which took Sasuke off guard. He was more used to the calm and collected Kuchiki Rukia.

"No big deal…so, why were you so adamant about going back anyway?" he asked with curiosity and he could tell she scoffed a little.

"Because I was thinking that if I go back there, he would still marry me off to a complete stranger whom I never even met. What person in her right mind would marry someone she never even saw or heard?"

He had to maintain his cool although he would say he was about to choke out. He was unaware that fixed marriages are still being followed today. She glared at him when she noticed the amusement he was trying to hide from her.

"It was not funny you know. I mean, I live my life the way I wanted it and he never even went against my decision."

"Why not marry him?" he said casually while smiling smugly now. She threw him another death glare.

"I can't just marry anyone and I had no reason to marry someone. Anyway, I was glad he forgot about it for a little while."

Sasuke shook his head a little. This woman is really impossible and he wondered how he got along with her despite their first meeting which started on the wrong foot.

"And if he remembered?" he challenged. She stiffened and squared her shoulders before meeting his eyes.

"You'd marry me."

Now Sasuke choked out, glad that he was not sipping his coffee yet or it would have splashed on her.

"Excuse me?"

"You'd marry me I said or pretend you would until my brother rectifies his statement to whoever that person is."

Sasuke cleared his throat and stared at the woman with amusement. He was used to women declaring their love for him or for his friends but he never met any woman who could say such thing with a straight face like it was no big deal at all.

This Kuchiki Rukia is really something.

"And if I won't?" he decided to play the game for a while just to see how she would respond to it.

She drummed her fingers against the table as she thought deeply about it then sighed.

"Then I have no choice but to marry him. of course I would not want my brother mad at me," she said softly. Her eyes were looking outside now, facing away from Sasuke who raised his brow at the change in mood.

"If things between me and Ichigo had not changed I would have asked him but unfortunately, it did change and I have no other male friends to approach."

Sasuke would like to ask how things changed between him and Ichigo but chose to keep his mouth shut. It was not really in his nature to pry so he let it be while feeling sorry for her.

"Don't think a lot about it. Perhaps your brother retracted his statement," he said. "So where did Tenten go?"

This time Rukia looked at him with her cool façade now. Wow, and he was thinking only the three of them could pull such thing in a short amount of time. This woman here is more of an actress now.

"Oh, she said she would go see Neji. But before that, we went to the police station and she felt bad about the case."

Sasuke chose not to ask what case for he knew about it. "And?"

"I think Tenten wanted to return here to finish the case she began…at least for those comrades who died. I really do not understand why Stealth had to take over."

"Neji does not want Tenten in danger anymore. He almost freaked out when he arrived at the hospital remember?" he remarked but Rukia merely shrugged.

"Tenten has her own pride and honor. I think that was the only thing left for her after they were attacked."

"But with only those two left, she can't get anywhere. She had no lead, she had no – "

"I know what you are driving at but sometimes…never mind…" she said with a shake of her head accompanied with a small sigh.

"Are you going to stay here for long?" he asked and deep down he wanted to spend time with this enigmatic woman, to know more about her perhaps…he had never felt like this before…his world merely revolved around his friends and his work…

"Nah…I have a duty to attend to in Soul Society."

Sasuke leaned on the chair to study her when his mobile rang. "What is it?"

"There is another victim," Kakashi called. "I want you all here."

"Okay," he said and turned to Rukia. "I'm sorry but – "

"Work?" she cut him off.

"Yeah."

"Can I come along? I have nothing else to do. Besides, I am positive Tenten is spending her time with Neji now."

"Hell no!"

Rukia stared at him with confusion. "Why?"

"Because…it is rather different…Rukia, you can't come because you might get involved here. It's dangerous."

"I'm not going to do anything. I would even – "

Sasuke sighed and spotted a figure from outside. This man had been following him since day one and he was aware of it and he has a bad feeling about leaving Rukia alone here. Perhaps instinct dictated that he brings her along.

The man must have realized he was spotted so he hid on a nearby alley.

"I changed my mind. You will come with me," he said casually and stood up at the same time with Rukia. It is not like he cares about this woman but he could not take the risk.

***********************

Gaara could not understand how Tenten managed to convince them to bring her along so she could see Neji as well. It just sort of happened and he already found her at the backseat of his car looking suspicious at them now.

There was tensed silence until they were able to reach Stealth building in which Tenten stiffened and eyed him and Hinata with a questioning look.

"What are we doing in Stealth?" she asked crisply but Gaara chose not to answer when he spotted a car that passed by them. That car had been following him since. Oh shoot…now Tenten would have to be involved in this…

"Just get going Tenten," he answered casually. "There are some men following us since so I suggest we get inside like we noticed nothing."

**************

Kakashi and Kensei naturally raised their brow upon seeing Sasuke enter with a woman they could very well recognize. This is so gonna turn out bad…

Sasuke did not give them his attention as his eyes were already focused on the dead victim that looks just as gruesome as the others.

"Damn…that's horrible," he muttered and clenched his fist. Is Snake responsible to it as well? The body looked burned…

He spotted Rukia scanning the surrounding before moving towards Sasuke who was still staring down at the body.

"So Stealth looks like this inside," she said as she saw all the moving figures outside, each one seem to be busy studying something.

"This is just the laboratory."

She nodded and saw Kensei and Kakashi staring at her with a look she could not define.

"so, anyone studied it yet?" Sasuke broke the silence.

"Nah, Isane and Anko are out today for investigation. They were in charge for forensic reports somewhere," Kensei answered.

"Then why the hell won't you get others to figure this out?" he snapped.

"The problem is this is not their specialty…only Isane and Anko are capable of this…they are the squints remember?"

Sasuke raked his head in frustration just as Neji entered. The first thing he noticed is the presence of Rukia.

"Kuchiki?"

"Hello there Hyuuga," Rukia spoke calmly and her eyes focused on the three others who entered a few seconds after Neji. "Wow, I did not know you three are working here."

"What is the meaning of this?" Tenten demanded the moment she recognized Neji with his long hair and Sasuke who was looming over the decayed body as if investigating some micro organisms.

Yep, aside from the fact that Stealth has with them Kuchiki Rukia, things are going to turn out bad and Kakashi and Kensei secretly left the room to avoid getting in between Neji and Tenten who looked like she is about to explode. But hell, they would love to see how Neji, cool as he was, handle the seemingly wrath of his own best friend.

Sasuke casually stood up straight and approached Rukia while giving his friend a look that only Neji could understand. Gaara and Hinata had decided not to interfere so they stepped out as well, following Kakashi and Kensei who looked like grinning. Aftera all, it is not anytime that you see a Hyuuga Neji grilled by someone and it had to be a woman at that.

"What are you doing?" Rukia asked the lawyer who pulled her outside as well.

"You would not want to get involved in there. You were wondering about how Stealth wanted this case, Neji is giving that answer to Tenten. Now, what we have to do is to actually go upstairs with Gaara and Hinata and wait for the other two to finish. How about that?"

Rukia merely shrugged and allowed herself to follow Sasuke as they entered the lift for the upper floor. But somehow, she had a nagging feeling she had been here...in this place...she just could not actually understand why...

"We have identified the victim and run it through," Lisa was speaking as they entered. The only people present there were Kakashi, Kensei, Gaara and Hinata. Sasuke wondered why he never saw Shinji since they started here.

"And?"

There was a strange look on her face though as she stared at Kakashi and Kensei. "It is Sarukagi Hiyori, Shinji's favorite girl."


	11. Chapter 11

**Oops...sorry the update has been delayed...I was into something that is why...**

**Gratitude to shubhs and yukimi sama who are continuously supporting this fic...thanks for the effort of creating those first lines of song as you mentioned yukimi...I feel elated...really I do...**

**Anyway, as mentioned in the previous chaps, this is inspired a little by TV series Bones.**

Chapter 11

Neji could not find words to explain to his seething friend how the case about Snake went suddenly under the hands of the Stealth. Besides, he was not even expecting her in the first place. Shouldn't she be in Soul Society while enjoying a life there? She does not have to come back just for the case. She'd be safe there for a while.

"Neji, what is this?" Tenten demanded casually as her hands were folded in front of her chest while her foot continuously tapped the floor as if impatient to hear whatever Neji had to say.

"What are you doing here Ten? You're not supposed to be back here yet," he rather said and took notice of how her eyes had sharpened at the comment. Seeing her like this is sure a sign that she is furious and was just trying to control herself.

"You don't mean to tell me that it was you, Sasuke and Gaara who stole this case from the cops. Neji I am waiting for at least an explanation seeing as my supposed to be best friend took this case without my knowledge in the first place what does a doctor have to do with this!"

Neji drew a sharp breath and eyed his friend. Okay, in the past weeks that he had not seen her, he would admit he missed her presence and seeing her again in this state of mind is something he does not want. Their reunion was supposed to be happy or something like that.

"Tenten, yes you are correct on one thing. This case is not the cop's business anymore. This is already being taken care of by Stealth, meaning me, Sasuke and Gaara. Won't you sit down and stop tapping your foot on the floor?" he said coolly while Tenten eyed him with something akin to betrayal.

"Do you know why I wanted this case so bad?" Tenten asked, her voice betraying her emotion. She's angry alright.

"Look, the first time you took it endangered your life. And if something happens to you, I can't forgive myself and Snake. Tenten, there are some things I left unsaid okay? I never told you about it," he admitted with a sigh and leaned on the wall. He made a mental note to kick his friends' ass after he get through with this. At least, what he was thankful for is the fact that Tenten is a mature woman who does not need to yell or shout for a misgiving.

Tenten shook her head lightly. "This is not about my life. This is about my comrades who died during the supposed to be operation."

Neji, knowing Tenten is keeping it inside leaned away from the wall to get to her and gently pulled her towards him. he could feel her stiffen a little and he wondered why.

"Neji, let me participate in this case. Please, all I need to know is who betrayed my comrades," she said softly against his chest as Neji had to rub her back up and down to calm her. He really wished she would open up, to make him understand what happened that time. He knew something happened and she was just acting tough, not wanting to show any weakness at all.

"No. I'm already furious at the fact that Hinata is in this too and I have to thank Gaara for watching over her. Tenten, I can't allow you – "

She pulled back and her chocolate brown eyes met his pale lavender ones. There was conviction there and he cursed inside knowing there is nothing that could be done to sway her from what she had decided.

"Look, first you kept a very important information from me. The least you could do to amend that is to allow me – "

"It was to protect you!"

"I don't need you to protect me!" she shot back this time, her voice rising to a higher level. Neji blinked and eyed her under those penetrating eyes. She looked away.

"What did they do to you?" he asked this time, his voice now filled with something that unnerved her.

"They did nothing to me."

Neji held her shoulder and shook her a little. "I have been keeping my mouth shut Tenten but there is certainly one thing you did not tell me about that incident. You never cried in your sleep…except that time after you were out from the hospital."

Though surprised, Tenten managed to hide it well and Neji hated it. Hated the fact that this woman, his friend, is hiding something from him…

Slowly, Tenten took a step back while her eyes rested on him a little longer before smiling faintly. "You would never understand," she said sadly then turned on her heels leaving Neji a little bit surprised at the change in Tenten. That person is definitely not the Tenten he grew up with…

Tenten, in all their years together is an outspoken person and never hides something…yet this time…

Sighing to himself, he rushed out to follow her. Was he prepared to open that chapter of his life…the turning point of it all? For him, Sasuke and Gaara?

**********************

"S-Sarukagi Hiyori?" Kensei stammered at the mention of the name while staring at Lisa. Kakashi's face was unreadable behind his mask while the two other men, Gaara and Sasuke remained expressionless, not wanting to show any hints of whatever emotion they feel that moment…

"I don't understand it…Hiyori said she would go for a vacation someplace," Kakashi spoke. "I remember Shinji talking about it while sulking, his best friend leaving again without him. That was more or less two months ago."

"Was she alone?" Sasuke asked while Rukia remained quiet, as Hinata just bowed her head.

"Yes. She wanted to unwind, she said."

"Does Shinji knows this?" Gaara spoke as well and the two bosses shook their heads.

"No idea."

"More importantly, I think we need to inform him about it," Lisa stated.

*****************

Itachi looked up from reading the newspaper when he spotted his father descending from the grand stairwell with his usually emotionless face.

The younger Uchiha did not make any attempt to talk to his father as his eyes went back to the newspaper just as his mother stepped out from the kitchen.

"Going somewhere honey?" she asked her husband.

"I am going to visit that other son of yours," he stated monotonously that Itachi was forced to take his eyes off the newspaper and decided against ignoring his father. Now what does his father plan to do by going over Konoha to visit Sasuke?

"Oh, are you going to invite him to come share dinner with us this coming Thanksgiving?" the mother asked hopefully, her eyes showing signs of hope that her second son would come home after so many years.

It was a common fact among the Uchiha clan that Uchiha Sasuke never stepped foot on their house in more or like thirteen years. They scoffed at how the younger child of the Head of the family had actually run off to a nearby village and lived alone at such a young age…he was just a teenager…

"Invite him? No. I merely want to see what he had become after throwing off his family and lived alone. That son of yours is really a disgrace to this family. And he had to shame our family name inside a court room," he said and headed towards the door.

The mistress of the house bowed her head slightly, knowing she can't really do anything that would anger her husband no matter how much she wanted to see her other son. It was forbidden by the Head Master and only him alone could grant permission for any Uchiha to make contact with Sasuke.

"If you as much as appear on his doorstep while trying to mock him again in what you had deemed as a failure," Itachi spoke calmly while resting on the couch, not really looking at his father but his eyes are more like fixed on the family painting of the Uchiha clan that hang across the wall.

Fuzaku froze on his track while the wife covered her mouth to prevent a gasp as they both stared at their older son who did not as much budge from his spot.

"I will not forgive you," Itachi continued, this time, his onyx eyes bored on his father as his head hung back to meet his gaze.

"How dare – "

"The only reason I am living here with you still is because I am merely protecting his interest. You will," Itachi said and stood up and moved towards his father, as they both now stood face to face…one of fury and the other of calmness… "You will give Sasuke the respect he deserves."

"Itachi – "

"I have enough with the hypocrisy of this family," Itachi pressed on, enraged by his father's earlier remark about his brother. If there is one thing he can not and never will tolerate, it is the fact that they look at his brother like a trash, a failure for them although he does not understand how they measure up their expectation. Was it through achievements? Because if that was the case, then Sasuke had also achieved a lot, excelled on almost everything and he did that on his own…

"Itachi," his mother called but he paid no heed as he met his father's eyes.

"The reason why my brother ran away at such a young age was your doing and the reason why my brother changed into someone else is also your doing so don't you dare go show your face after thirteen years only to remind him of what you had claimed as a disgrace," Itachi warned and his father shivered at the chilling voice. His son never talked to him that way before…he never even answered back…if anything, he was just quiet while following his every word…

This time Itachi moved past him slowly and whispered out of his mother's earshot. "Because if Sasuke would withdraw further I swear you will not live to see the sun tomorrow."

Those words sent shivers down his father's spine as Itachi had already left the mansion and entered his sleek gray car, his eyes of fury.

Fuzaku gulped and recovered in shock in time to see Itachi's car off already. For the first time in his life, he felt fear inside him…fear that he does not recognize his son…that Itachi is a formidable man not to be trifled with…

Just where can you find a son threatening his own father? But of course the Head Master would never know that it stemmed out from the fact that Itachi's younger brother was a changed man after being neglected at a young age and being reminded how he could never fare against his older brother…

*******************

"Tenten."

She refused to look back as she hurried towards the exit while cursing inside. This place is too wide that she had to even get lost.

She needed to clear her mind. She is still in the process of understanding why Neji betrayed her. Yes that was it…it is some sort of betrayal. She felt betrayed by him…how could he?

On instinct, she jerked her arm away as her other arm moved on its own when Neji grabbed her by the wrist. However, he easily deflected her move by stopping it with his elbow as he eyed her with those piercing eyes.

"Will you calm down?" he snarled. "We need to talk this out. I need to know what happened to you back there."

"I told you nothing happened to me. Now let go of my arm Neji," she warned.

"No."

Tenten counted one to ten and was about to speak when she spotted Rukia, Sasuke, Hinata and Gaara coming out from the elevator. The two men had a gloomy expression on their faces. Neji must have noticed them as well as his hold loosened a little bit.

"Are you both done talking?" Gaara asked casually.

"No."

"Then perhaps you'd continue it later," he continued and made his way towards the laboratory room meant only for them. Mildly curious, Neji followed them while dragging Tenten with him much to the latter's irate.

"What gives?" he asked as he saw Gaara moving towards the scattered skeletal system of the one Hinata had identified.

Sasuke rubbed his face and leaned on the wall. There was a silence that unnerved them all so one sighed.

"Um, I think I am not supposed to be hearing this stuff so I'd wait outside," Rukia said casually and glanced at the other corpse.

Just as she was about to talk the door opened to reveal Kakashi.

"There's a call…a body was found again," he said and the three men understood without having to ask. Their case on Snake is getting covered by multiple deaths these past days and they have the suspicion that Snake is behind it.

"Let's go," Sasuke spoke and his eyes caught Rukia's form. "You'll tag along with me. Hinata and Gaara would be left behind for forensic."

"Eh?"

"Tenten and Neji are on it as well. Neji, there is no time to argue about this. Besides, we are going to need Tenten to investigate on the man from her bureau," Kakashi spoke casually now and Tenten beamed while Neji huffed. Kakashi glanced at the Kuchiki girl then sighed again…oh this is so gonna be turning out bad…

******************

They have been quiet over the short trip that led to a garbage place at the back of a manufacturing building where cops were already thronging over the place.

"Tenten," Shikamaru called to his partner and said woman waved a little hand as Neji and Sasuke gave their identification.

"Why, hello there Tenten. It is a surprise to see your friends down here…quite unusual for a doctor and a lawyer," Captain Azuma said. The cops had called in Stealth knowing this is more like their specialty and all they could do is to assist them.

"They're the ones who took over the case," Tenten answered. "Apparently, Neji and the two others are more than what they appeared to be."

Azuma noted the bitter note but chose to keep quiet as Sasuke and Neji stepped in. These two and Gaara are part of Stealth Ltd.,?

"Captain Azuma," Neji spoke casually and nodded a little.

"What do we have here?" Sasuke asked as he watched the cops opening every garbage can. It took an effort not to cover his nose at the foul smell.

Azuma feeling no need to question their involvement jerked his finger as Rukia and Tenten followed both men.

"You both alright now?" Rukia decided to ask Tenten.

"I still can't forgive him," Tenten said tersely. Sasuke and Neji bent down as Shikamaru took off a rag covering something.

"You might want to prepare yourself for this," he said referring to Tenten and her cousin which is quite odd. What does a civilian had to do with this case?

"How bad does a garbage have to stink to cover the smell of a dead body?" Neji said while looking at the now decomposed body.

"Where are Isane and Anko? They were supposed to be notified about this," Sasuke asked his friend who only shrugged. Now what? Are they just going to stare at the remains while waiting for the two said squints to come?

Rukia took the initiative and knelt down. "Can I borrow a pair of gloves?" she asked Shikamaru who called for someone to bring what was requested.

"What are you doing Kuchiki?" Neji asked.

"Lending a hand," was the curt reply as she fixed on the gloves and held the body. "Male, at least 25-30 years old, flatworms, and garbage flies and beetles, he had been garbaged for about five weeks…fractures to the cranium, sphenoid and occipital regions, neck is broken and the femur is shattered."

Sasuke cleared his throat. "From a flip over of garbage truck?"

Rukia looked over her shoulder. "No. this is more congruent with a fall."

Her eyes returned to the skeleton and spotted something from the right hand. "What have you got?"

It was Tenten who leaned closer to her as Rukia took it out with a tool. "No idea but it seems he had it with him from the crime scene."

"Sorry, we're late. We came from another crime scene," Isane called from behind as Anko dropped her bag and knelt down already to study it. Rukia decided not to interfere anymore and took off her gloves. She smiled at Shikamaru.

"Thanks."

After careful analysis, Anko came up with the same conclusion and stated it.

"Yeah…she just sort of figured it out," Sasuke answered and jerked his thumb towards Rukia who now stood a distance away from them with Tenten at her side.

Both newcomers turned to the said woman only to share a collective gasp much to the curiosity of the said lawyer as Neji instructed the other forensic team to bring the body to Stealth.

"Kuchiki Rukia? As in Dr. Kuchiki Rukia?" Isane spoke that naturally caught the attention of the two men.

"Doctor?"

Both Isane and Anko stared at the two men as if not believing what they were hearing.

"Are you two for real? That girl is like the famous protégé of Dr. Shiba Kaien."

"Seriously?"

Isane nodded. "Yes. She's a smart person who worked alongside her friend, Dr. Kaien. I'm not sure though what happened that made her quit the job."

"And?"

"She was once part of the elite team of forensic experts from Stealth and she was like the youngest."

********************

As Hinata slowly sketched the victim, Gaara and Kakashi stood at the corner while watching her do her job.

"She's good," Kakashi spoke.

"Hn."

"I have to admit I am surprised at how you are protective of her given the fact that you're not really his boyfriend or vice versa," he decided to elicit a conversation from this man who is almost as quiet as Neji and Sasuke…except when they are around three women he noticed…

"Do I need a reason to protect someone?" Gaara asked irritably much to Kakashi's amusement. So this guy is easily perked up as usual.

"Not really…but it was quite a nice change you know," he said and brought out his book. "Besides, it is unwise to keep denying the attraction you have for her."

"Spare me those lines," Gaara spat.

"Hn…but I really have to say everything is going to turn out into a mess…Kuchiki Rukia was not supposed to be here."

Now that caught Gaara's interest, enough to take his eyes off Hinata. "What does that mean? What does Rukia have to do with Stealth?"

"It means a lot and she had everything to do with this company."

"How come she – "

"I will explain everything later on when the others arrived."

*******************

Neji decided to drive the car while Sasuke could not help but glance at Rukia who was seated at the backseat with Tenten. Again, it was unusually quiet…and for Sasuke…he is beginning to see through the mystery of Kuchiki Rukia…

It was not something he had expected…she's quite famous yes…and he knew all about it after reading her profile…but nothing in that information revealed her being a doctor…

Just a ballerina and a sister to the diplomat Kuchiki Byakuya…

He wondered how he had come across her…it all started with a bump at the hospital, then she ended up going in the same room as he does…after which he would find later that she was the famous ballerina…then they started talking civilly…

But among all of those encounters…nothing about her revealed that she is a doctor by profession…

"Is something the matter?" Rukia finally decided to ask sensing the sideway glance he always gave her from the moment they left the place.

"Nothing really…it just intrigues me to know that you were once part of the forensic team of Stealth."

Tenten gasped in surprise while Rukia frowned, confusion crossing her beautiful eyes. "I was?"

He wondered if that was an act or not at all but he never voiced it out…he merely shrugged and decided not to talk about it…

*******************

Shinji broke down after receiving the news while Kakashi and Kensei looked away. The former had left Gaara and Hinata downstairs and said to call them up if the others would arrive.

"I'm sorry…but after checking it all out…it matched," Kensei spoke.

Shinji refused to talk for the moment though, his mind is still trying to process the given information. How did Hiyori die?

The sound of the beeper took Kakashi's attention and sighed. "They have arrived."

"Is it alright to talk to them about this? Especially her?" Kensei asked.

The door opened to reveal another man. "I will need an explanation about this matter from both of you."

********************

Rukia was invited by both Isane and Anko to study the remains and she indulged although she could not understand why…doing this felt so familiar…nostalgic in fact…

Hinata was busy giving identity to it as well while the three men were called upstairs.

"So…" Gaara started immediately as they entered the office to come face to face with Kensei and Kakashi.

"How did it go?"

"Fine."

"Why don't we stop beating around the bush and tell us what you wanted to say earlier Kakashi," Gaara spoke and took a seat from across the silver-haired man.

Said guy chuckled a little to lighten the mood. It always felt uncomfortable when the three are so serious.

"About what?" Neji asked.

"Kuchiki Rukia."

"Oh yeah, we intended to ask you about that. it seems you failed to mention that earlier when you saw her," Sasuke said snidely.

"She was once part of the former elite forensic team some time seven years ago, three years after your retirement from service," Kakashi started knowing the three men would not want to be held on for so long.

"Yes, we were told about that by Isane and Anko," Neji agreed with a nod.

"But I wonder why she does not seem to be familiar with this place. I mean when we entered here there was not even recognition in her eyes."

Both bosses sighed.  
"About three years ago, something happened that led to the ruin of the elite team."

"Ruin?"

"Yes…"

"Who are the other members of the team?"

"Uryuu Ishida, Kaien Shiba, Inoue Orihime and Kurosaki Ichigo."

The last name snapped Sasuke and he stared at his boss. "Kurosaki Ichigo? The one with that unusual orange hair?"

"You know him?" Kensei asked in mild surprise.

"Just met him once…I was with Rukia at the restaurant that time."

"How did it go?" Kakashi asked curiously, wanting to know how Rukia and Ichigo reunited. The two were the best of friends to begin with…

"I could not really tell how she felt that time but she was irate then she just left…"

"I see," Kensei nodded and glanced at the door just as it opened. All other pair of eyes glanced at it as well only to have Sasuke literally drew a sharp breath.

************

Sort of a cliffhanger again...I apologize for that...

Reviews Please....


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry. That is all I could say to shubhs. It took me long before finally be able to update this one. **

"You."

Sasuke could not be more surprised when the man who came in is someone he knew and met once. Shock rippled through him and if he had not been trained better, he would have fallen off from his seat as he could only stared at the stoic man.

"We meet again," was the only statement from him as he took a seat across Kakashi and studied the two others. Neji and Gaara could only stare at Sasuke's shocked expression. It is not so often that you see Sasuke so rattled.

Kakashi raised his brow and cleared his throat. "So, you two have already met?"

"Once," the regal man, Kuchiki Byakuya answered curtly and studied Sasuke's friends. Of course he was already aware of what these men are capable of. Trained at a young age, the two are almost invincible in all aspects. And he would admit they are the best there is that Stealth has to offer.

Of course that is assuming they would discount the reign of the five former elite team.

"So…it seems we still have a lot to actually know," Sasuke finally said.

"Who is he?" Neji asked.

"Kuchiki Byakuya."

Gaara and Neji exchanged glances while Sasuke merely looked at the regal man. So both siblings are personally involved with Stealth Ltd., one as the owner and the other as a forensic expert.

"I don't particularly attend the meetings but I believe at this point on, I have to. So, judging from what I have heard upon entering, I can assume that you are discussing the matter concerning my sister and from Kakashi's call, she had stepped foot on this place again."

"First things first, are you one of the founders of this?" Sasuke asked after regaining his composure. Gaara and Neji chose not to interfere with the conversation just yet.

"Yes."

Sasuke huffed before raking his ebony hair. "It's not like I am interested with you," he said with a shrug. "But anyway…we still have a question unanswered yet."

Kakashi and Kensei pointed at Byakuya.

"She has a partial amnesia after that accident if it could even be called as such. The point is, she does not remember anything about Stealth or anything in connection with it…her connection with it…"

"And…"

"That is all you have to know about her and Stealth," Kakashi spoke kindly now, noting the look of curiosity from their faces. "Rukia is part of this now. There is no escaping that and the time would come when she might even be able to remember everything."

"That's all?" Neji asked.

"Yes."

"Her profile never mentioned anything about her profession as a doctor."

"It was a low-profile job to protect her against the mass media."

"I see."

"So when will these surprises ever stop?" Gaara asked with mild annoyance now as he stared at Kakashi and Kensei in particular while regarding the other man as well. This was their first time to meet one of the secret partners.

Kakashi and Kensei looked at each other before looking at Byakuya who was studying Sasuke under his scrutinizing eyes.

"Well…"

"So has the meeting been adjourned?"

The three men froze and slowly Sasuke turned towards the door to find his brother standing there in his usual cool demeanor, as cool as the noble man's…his mouth opened to say something but then he shut it again when no words came out…

"Hello Sasuke, Gaara and Neji…"

"You don't mean to – "

"He is the last one," Byakuya cut in.

Sasuke felt something stir inside him as he eyed his brother with a look almost close to fury. Itachi had always known?

Isane spoke from the intercom. "We have faxed you the two other victims."

Kakashi sighed in relief at the distraction. For a moment there, the room had been tensed as the top brass waited for the violent reaction to come.

He reached for the two sketches and even thought one looks familiar. He slowly posted it on the board as all eyes were on it.

"God no…"

It was a whisper from Kensei as he stared in horror at the photo of the female. Then it hit Kakashi…that girl was Kuna Mashiro…a ditsy girl who always loved to annoy Kensei…

However all eyes turned to Sasuke when they heard his seat clatter on the floor, his onyx eyes that of horror as well. Itachi frowned. He knew that kind of look…

Sasuke did not take time to talk as he brought out his mobile while he restlessly paced the room back and forth, the others wondering what was happening…

"Sasuke?" Itachi decided to call his brother's attention but said guy seemed not to have heard his voice.

"Juugo. Where are you?"

Juugo? Who was that?

"Get out from wherever you are hiding. Find a safe place. No rather, make sure you get on my apartment unnoticed you got me? I'll meet you there after an hour. Be careful," he flipped his mobile back and took one last glance at the sketched face of the man they just retrieved a while ago. His elbow rested on the glass table as his head rested on his palms.

"Sasuke…you alright there buddy?"

Taking a deep breath, there was pained expression that momentarily crossed his eyes yet Itachi was able to recognize it as well as the others there…

"That's Suigetsu…my DA…"

A pregnant pause followed as everyone were suddenly in deep thought. Finally, after a few seconds of allowing silence to reign over the room, Byakuya spoke.

"They know."

A simple statement yet they all understood what it meant. Of course…it was easy to deduce after tracing it all back. Hiyori…Mashiro…now Juugo…

The enemies are closing in on them by taking the lives of the people close to them. By doing so, they would be able to send out a warning.

We know now who you are.

Finally Sasuke heaved a deep sigh after carefully tucking the turmoil so deep in the corner of his soul. His eyes were finally calm, serious as he stared at the five owners of Stealth Ltd., - a secret organization in the guise of a forensic company.

"So, why don't we all get down to business then?" he asked in a detached manner. "I would not pry about Rukia. I'll sort it out myself. I'm rather interested about what you would tell us."

Kensei stood up and worked on the computer. The time has come for all of them…not just the three but eight of them to reconcile with their past…to settle an old score…

No one bothered to speak as they waited for Kensei to set the files. Kakashi watched from behind his mask the three men. From the outside, they looked calm and reserved but inside, they are furious. Especially Sasuke.

There is no doubt about it.

"Ten years ago, you have left a mission unfinished and so you don't know much about Snake," Itachi took a seat now as Kensei displayed the reports that only the five of them knew of.

The three looked away. One failure led them to abandon their mission and Snake was left on the loose for years. Of course Stealth had other guys working on them but no one had gone that far. Their covers were blown and they ended up dead. The only possible survivors for those who have worked on Snake are the three men.

"Even before we gave you the assignment some years back, Snake had already been active for quite a long time. Drug dealings, illegal activities…murder…rape…robbery…to name some…they were the worst scum on earth if I may say," Kakashi continued for Itachi. "Their system is quite complex and it ain't easy to figure out the intricacy of it."

The screen showed a very simple structure as the three guys stared at it…it could not be…

"Snake is just one of the two main branches. The other as you can see is Phantom which operates in Las Noches, half way around the globe. We were finally able to crack a code and found out who was behind Phantom. His name is Barragan, a retired military general from the army. Below him are his elite subordinates who could kill without flinching an eye. Their names are indicated in each photo," Kensei explained. "Zommari Le Reux, Aurinier, Nnoitra Jiruga, Syazel Apporro…their activities are similar with the Snake…"

"Including cannibalism?" Neji inquired.

"Excluding that."

This time, the screen provided the photos of a face they knew so well base from the information given by Tayuya before. Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"You only know of their names," Kakashi said.

"Orochimaru was a former comrade of ours," Itachi decided to supply that piece of information at the shocked men as they all stared at the face of him. "At least that was some years back."

"So…it appears you are not just suits and briefcase huh?" Gaara commented gruffly.

"When we gave you the assignment ten years ago, we were actually reluctant about it," Kakashi admitted. "It is far complicated than it seems to be and…you were still young."

"Still young?" Neji repeated, the words rolling off his tongue as his piercing eyes glared at Kakashi. "Are you trying to mock us here?"

"No. When I say young, your hearts and minds are unprepared for a possible outcome which actually happened after Hakku was killed."

"Listen, why don't you start by telling us first who you really are…the four of you plus Shinji. Maybe then we can all understand each other here," Sasuke piped in, his voice icy cold and Itachi knew what would be coming when left alone with his brother. He would probably facing a furious Sasuke later on.

The four exchanged looks as if discussing something in silence. Then after five seconds, Itachi cleared his throat and looked away. "We were just like you. We were young…probably fifteen or sixteen…a feat not quite easy for us…when we were recruited to become secret agents working for a secret government organization called "Shinigami Inc., an organization composed of different governments from all over the world. It was a joint force actually. The overall director, Kisuke Urahara was the one who took us in and taught us all there is to learn.

Five years after recruitment, Shinji and Kensei joined the Army, the White Beret. They met Orochimaru who was already a lieutenant of the First Class Army. For a while they worked together and we even worked with him as well on various occasions but we never divulged our identity. Two years later, he went AWOL and no one knew where he went.

The White Beret was forced to actually erase his name. For our part, we have worked still. Harder in fact and it was actually within that two years that Byakuya and I were working secretly for a registration for a partnership in collaboration with Shinigami who until now managed to keep our names off the hook and our identities hidden. That was the time we created Stealth and Orochimaru left even before we could have actually invited him.

In the end, we might even say we were glad we did not. For the record, Orochimaru and I had a rift. We had a fight all because of his stupid ego.

We never would have thought he would be directly involved in Akatsuki…the organization on top of Snake and Phantom…we only figured it out on one of their murder victims. Orochimaru was the only man known who would shoot his victim's two eyes. That was the giveaway for us to know he was involved with it.

So a year after his disappearance, you were given the assignment. We hired you and the three of you being an employee of this company, are basically agents of Shinigami as well. Because Stealth is an extension of Shinigami Inc.,

We already heard a lot about you and your achievements during your time in the Bount Agency, another government connection. Condor, Hawk, Beowulf…the three names that rang around and only the director know your real identities.

He had submitted your resumes to us and that is where I found out about your life as undercover agents."

Silence ensued as the three pondered on what Itachi had related to them. Of course when they were hired by Stealth some years back, they never have given any thoughts about the bosses…they were still young…

They enjoyed their work…a student by day and an undercover by night…they enjoyed it all…until ten years ago…they were already twenty four during that time…they have had so much experience…but nothing had actually prepared them for the biggest challenge of their career.

Snake had challenged their capabilities and the three lost…not only their fight but also their will…

"We decided to give you this case because we thought you wanted to continue where you left off. You needed closure on this one," Byakuya finally spoke.

"If you knew about it then, why didn't you do anything?" Gaara asked.

"First, Orochimaru is witty. Second, the moment Tayuya confirmed our assumption, Orochimaru had already left this place and went into hiding. We believe it was on the Akatsuki base. It is not easy to infiltrate it. Their security is top-notch. And they only recognize Barragan and Orochimaru from lower level plus those who comprise Akatsuki who were known as Godfathers. They are very good in hiding their identities. We are still working on it. Even if we know the others involved in Phantom and Snake, especially Orochimaru and Barragan, we needed a solid proof to nail them down. And Shinigami does not want the world to know about what the they are working for because it would just cause panic."

If they were not annoyed, they would have been awed at the vast connection of the five. However, they have no time for it as they pondered on the information given them.

"I believe…Orochimaru and Kabuto had changed their appearance. If I remember it right, Orochimaru has the habit of wearing masks before," Kensei spoke.

Sasuke rubbed his face. Things are getting messier now. Finally, he managed to stand up. "I need some air."

Itachi looked at his brother, deciding if he should follow or not. He chose the latter. Sasuke needed time to reconcile everything as well as Neji and Gaara who already stood up to follow their friend. It ain't really easy dealing with the three when they are quite mad.

*********

The three women looked up from the table as the men entered. Rukia raised her brow at the frown on Sasuke's face, Hinata was worried and Tenten is still furious to even care.

"Let's go. I'll drive you home, Hinata," Gaara said casually as he waited on the doorway while the two other men strolled in.

"Uhm…did something happen?" Hinata asked as she reached for her bag while Rukia and Tenten remained seated.

"Nothing."

Hinata smiled reluctantly, feeling nervous at the sight of the quiet fury in his eyes…not only him but Neji and Sasuke as well. Suddenly…so suddenly…she was seeing yet another different form of Gaara…something very much different from before. What had just happened upstairs? Why do they look so furious?

Quietly, she looked back to see the puzzled look on Rukia's face while Tenten remained collected, something Hinata had never seen before. Just what is wrong with them all today?

"Uhm…okay…" she nodded. "Bye Rukia, Tenten. Take care."

"Yeah. See ya'," Rukia said with a small wave of the hand while Tenten nodded with a curt smile.

"Ten…can we talk?" Neji asked casually, wanting to really talk to his friend, to explain things to her…he does not want to see her mad at him…besides, now that they are all in this together, it would be best to work in harmony.

Rukia, sensing the two needed privacy, stood up as well and headed out, giving Sasuke a quiet look. Sasuke seemed to have gotten the meaning as well so he too had stepped out of the room. Tenten made an attempt to follow her cousin but Neji grabbed her arm.

She tried to jerk but he held firm. She decided to hit him but he caught her fist as well and lowered it, his eyes still boring on her face.

"Let's talk Tenten. This is not how we were supposed to be. Please…"

perhaps it was the plea in his voice that made her concede. "Then let go of my arm."

He did and Tenten took the chance to step away from her friend and lean on the wall, her arms across her chest, her eyes boring on his as well.

"Well…so why don't we start by telling me why you never dared tell me about it? you knew when you went to see Shikamaru that I was part of the case, so why did you not at least tell me about it?

**************

Rukia leaned on the wall as she faced the lawyer. "So, why are you all so angry?"

Before Sasuke could answer, he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Can we talk?"

Rukia studied the stranger and noted how he looks just like Sasuke. Who is this man? Her furrows deepened as she stared hard at him, as Sasuke stiffened…then realization dawned on her. This man is a well-known businessman. Uchiha Itachi.

"Is there still something you left out?" Sasuke asked bitingly as he shook off the hand on his shoulder.

"No. We have said what we wanted to say…but I want to talk to you. At least hear me out before you get mad."

"I don't know what else is left for you to say Itachi. Damn, and I even thought I do not have to fight your shadow. I guess even in this kind of job, I still have to chase your back," he said with a note of bitterness before turning away.

Rukia wondered what it meant…then she remembered one time…after Aizen was arrested…she thought his line has a hidden meaning….

So then perhaps there is…

She was about to follow him when Itachi halted her. "I heard your name is Kuchiki Rukia."

"You heard it right sir. Is there anything I can do for you?" she asked politely, her eyes following Sasuke who was walking on the hallway with a stiff back.

He actually smiled at the politeness. "Nothing really. I was just curious. My brother never bothered to be in a company of a woman and it seems you're the first, excluding Tenten."

"Your point being?" she asked, her brows raised this time.

"He felt betrayed is all. I hope he cools off sooner. I'm Uchiha Itachi by the way," he said, extending his arms and though reluctant, proper manner dictated her to shake his hands and she did.

"Pleasure meeting you. I guess I have to follow him then."

**********

Outside, five hundred meters from Stealth, a car flipped over as one man, hidden from above, smiled widely.

*************

Reviews pls...


	13. Chapter 13

Tenten and Rukia stood sat close together as they watched Neji's serious face inside the ambulance that would take them to the hospital. There was no sign of panic in his eyes or from any angle…at least, he was calm about it as he tried so hard to help with the paramedics. Sasuke was watching since he could offer nothing to help. He is a lawyer for heaven's sake and not a doctor…however for that very moment, he had wished so very much to switch profession as he watched his friend work on Gaara, the other paramedics on Hinata.

His face revealed nothing of what he felt inside. In fact, his face was blank yet somehow, behind those eyes…there seemed to be a quiet promise of vengeance.

"The woman is already stable," the paramedic informed Neji who was already in beads of sweat as he was trying to help Gaara who was in a more critical condition. Rukia and Tenten sighed in relief for Hinata yet are both worried still for Gaara.

"I need hands here," the doctor said to the paramedics and one had already shifted to help him out. The room is too small to accommodate them all but Rukia, Sasuke and Tenten refused to stay behind or follow through…they insisted on going with Nej.

"Come on Gaara. Fight it," Neji was muttering to his friend. "Damn. Don't lose to it, you hear me? Don't lose to it."

gaara's face was ashen and pale as an oxygen mask was covering his mouth. Tenten had never seen him like this before and she suddenly felt afraid…not for herself…but the ghost of what had happened to her team…

She trembled slightly beside her cousin as she tried to blink…to shook away those vivid memories…the deathly faces of her comrades…their dead eyes staring right into her as she looked at them with helplessness.

And then there was that man…

*******

"Have you got the image?" Itachi asked calmly at his comrade who was already working on the computer. The 'accident' happened 500 meters from Stealth, still enough area to be covered by the company's surveillance camera. Besides, even without the surveillance camera, Stealth has its own satellite.

"I'm still working on it," Kensei answered while tapping the keyboard. It was so rare for Lisa to see him so worked up, intensely focused on what he was trying to figure out while the others quietly waited for him to finish.

"I can't believe they have really figured it out," Kakashi remarked, his fingers massaging the bridge of his nose. Byakuya was carefully reading some autopsy reports of the latest victims.

"Got it," Kensei said as the wide screened showed a photo of a man on top of a commercial building just across the street. He was aiming something at Gaara's car, a smirk on his face.

Kensei zoomed the captured photo as those inside the room studied the face of the man. Hair color almost similar to Kakashi, wide glasses…who is that man?

"Kensei, run over the profiles of Kabuto, Orochimaru and any of his underlings…check it with that man…see if the satellite can match their profiles with this guy…body size, structure…etc., if it matches, then we've got our man," Byakuya suggested. He stood up and pressed something on the other computer to actually start a videoconference.

A few minutes later, from the wide screen, a face appeared, a sunny smile on her lips as she was casually fixing her long, green hair.

"Hello Byakuya."

"Neliel."

"What gives?" she asked calmly and took a seat, not a few seconds later, another face appeared just beside her, his piercing green eyes staring through the screen at the regal man.

"Ulquiorra. How's it going there?" Byakuya asked one of his most trusted men who are working undercover in Las Noches.

"So far, so good. There are suggestive actions that might get the attention of the top brass. I have yet to confirm it. It would seem Akatsuki has something hidden in their sleeves."

"Have you gotten some data?" Itachi joined the conversation.

The cat-eyed man nodded once. "I'll send it over in a minute," he said as he moved from his spot, making do with his words. A few minutes later, Kensei had received the reports and passed it on to another computer for Kakashi to work at as he tries to figure out the gunner who managed to gun down Gaara's car.

"Any other developments?"

"None so far. I have to say the group works clean. They leave no trace for anyone to follow and they work with codes."

"Same as Snake here. Listen, one of the best men here was actually gunned down or rather his car was gunned down. As much as possible, you have to take care of yourselves there. Once your cover is blown…" Byakuya's voice trailed off, not really wanting to entertain the idea of it.

"Yes. don't worry about us. I'm more worried about what Phantom would do next. I think its best to notify Shinigami about this and do something about Barragan. I have a feeling whatever they were planning is something not entirely entertaining," Ulquiorra suggested to his superior.

"We'll do that. Until then."

"Aye."

Then the line went off.

*********

Two hours later, Neji emerged from the emergency room, exhausted and in dire need of a rest. His lab gown was already dried with blood. He approached his waiting friends, their faces telling him of the torture they have to endure as they all waited outside, not sure what to expect.

"Tell us," Sasuke was anxious to know how his friends are doing.

"He's out of danger. You know Gaara, he does not give up," he said and suddenly felt limp so he took a seat. He had operated on lots of victims, he had sympathized with their family in his own way…but never…

Never had he thought that one day, with his profession, he would be dealing with his friend. It was so hard to keep his mind focused every time he gazed his friend. It was terrifying…to know that you have a friend's life in the palm of your hands…

That his death or life could be dependent on you…anyway it goes…

"Thank god," Tenten finally let out a sigh of relief…Hinata and Gaara are both out of danger now. There was nothing more satisfying than to know that.

"You look beat," Sasuke commented and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Just give me a minute," Neji's voice was actually thick with emotion now and anyone in that hospital would have asked why because Neji was never one to be so emotional.

Sasuke's mobile rang and he lazily answered it knowing it would be Kakashi or any of them…he turned the loudspeaker on for the others to hear as well…after all, Rukia and Tenten including Hinata are already part of this mess…

It is as if all of them have suddenly been caught in the webs of fate, entangled and now unable to break free…at least for now…

"How are they?" was the first question from Itachi.

"Out of danger," was the curt reply.

There was a pregnant pause before Itachi cleared his throat. "Akon had already figured out what was found on Suigetsu's hand. I figured you might want to come and check on it later. It seems to be a coded message."

Unconsciously, Sasuke's hand clutched the mobile tightly, his eyes narrowing as he stared at the wall.

"Can't you guys decode it?" Neji asked.

"We are working on it as we speak."

"Can't you send it now?"

"Sure can."

"We might not be able to drop by there," Neji said as he rubbed his face. "So why don't you send it over?"

"Already did."

The line went dead and Sasuke scanned his mobile for email messages.

"I'm curious, what exactly is happening?" Rukia broke the silence, her eyes boring on the two men, particularly Sasuke, one she had grown to trust in a short span of time.

neji gave his friend a sideway glance, seeking any signs from him but there was none except a weary look, a dangerous glint in those piercing black eyes.

Deciding to talk, he turned back to Rukia as Tenten remained quiet. "May we ask you something first?" he asked instead and she nodded immediately.

"Sure."

"Don't you remember anything about Stealth?" he went straight to the point. He saw confusion cross her face, her amethyst eyes as well…

"Stealth?" she shook her head and frowned. "What's it got to do with me? Sasuke mentioned it earlier as we drove from the car scene. I am not sure I follow you."

Her shock and confusion were actually genuine and there was no faking it…besides, Byakuya said so himself…she had a partial amnesia…

"I'm not so sure about this…I ain't a psychologist or a psychiatrist for that matter…however…I don't see any reason why you could remember your other profession and forget your affiliation with the company you worked for," Neji continued as he run his hand over his long, black hair. "It must be something you voluntarily forgot, erased and all…"

for a brief moment there, Sasuke thought he saw something flash in her mind…but it happened in a very fleeting moment that he thought he might have imagined it.

"Excuse me?"

"Rukia. Can't you remember what happened to you and your elite team? Where are the others aside from Kurosaki Ichigo? Where is Shiba Kaien? Inoue Orihime? Uryuu Ishida?"

the names mentioned seemed to have stirred something inside her as she merely looked at Neji for a while before turning her gaze to the lawyer. How did they know about her friends? She could not remember having anything to do with Stealth but she sure as hell remembers her friends.

But the question is where are they? She had been thinking for the past three years…she could not find any answer as to where her other friends are…

Kurosaki Ichigo…he is in Karakura…enjoying life with Senna…

But…

Kaien Shiba…

Suddenly, her eyes widened at the thought of him…she had never thought about him for the past three years…without realizing, her hands trembled as she reached something for support, her mind suddenly dazed at the shocking thought…

"Rukia…?" Tenten noticed it of course and held her cousin who was suddenly trembling…from what, she does not know…she gave her friend a reprimanding look.

Sasuke immediately sat beside Rukia, his furrows deepened. What had suddenly caused her to tremble? Why was there fear in her eyes? What did she suddenly think which made her fear something?

In an instant, Rukia snapped back, her eyes back to normal and she blinked a couple of times while facing the wall. She gulped and steadied herself before finally taking a deep breath.

"I'm alright," she said yet her voice croaked a little. "I'm alright. Jesus." She stood up and swayed a little. "I need a drink."

"I'll go with you," Tenten volunteered and stood up as well but Sasuke held her arm and pulled her down.

"Stay with Neji. I'll go with her," he said firmly, his eyes daring her to say no but Tenten did not. She merely followed the two as they walked away…her eyes full of worry…

"Something bad must have happened to her…" Neji finally spoke after a careful analogy of her reaction. "I'm surmising it had caused a trauma. I'm not sure which caused her that a while ago…perhaps the mention of friends or something else.

"I did not know – "

"Her – " Neji caught himself before he could actually continue. It was alright with Kakashi, Kensei and Shinji to be mentioned but never the two others…their names would still be hidden from everyone…even from Byakuya's sister…as to why they revealed themselves to Neji, Sasuke and Gaara, Neji had no idea…perhaps they trusted them enough to actually divulge their identities?

He would never know…not unless he would dare ask which he does not felt the need to…

"Yes?"

He blinked before facing his friend and forced a smile. He hated keeping things from her. "Her past with them must be awful," he rather said and realized it must be true.

"I wish I know why," Tenten mumbled. "Listen Neji…I'm so sorry about my outburst. It was wrong of me. I failed to consider how undercover agents work."

She bowed her head to hide her embarrassment but Neji knew better. Slowly, he reached for her, cuddled her close to him. He needed her.

Damn. He had known that all along. Why does he have to think about it now?

"Hush. It was actually acceptable. It was my fault," he admitted. "I miss you Ten," he whispered and kissed the top of her head. "So very much."

"Same here Neji…" she murmured and felt contented having herself close to him. Yes…she missed him too…very much…

*********

He watched as she drank the bottle of water – straight. She looked suddenly unsettled, her eyes distant once again…why is this woman so very much like him and his friends?

"You okay now?" he asked afterwards as he continued watching her across her seat.

"Yeah."

He wanted to ask what she thought or remembered but he could not…at least not after witnessing how pale she had become a while ago as she stared blankly at the wall for a couple of seconds…as if seeing a ghost of her past play out in front of her…

"You wanted to ask," she said after a pregnant pause. Their gazes locked for an instant before she broke away, her eyes on the other customers at the canteen. "It's written in your face."

He raised his brow. "Really. I did not know words could come out from my face. But of course you are correct on that one…I wanted to know…I'm more curious actually…" he said and gave an insipid smile.

"I see," she said, her voice suddenly sounded so detached. "All I have to say is that…it was terrible…blood…so much blood on the floor…on the wall…"

her voice trailed off…her look, distant…and Sasuke knew she was reliving it in her mind…slowly, he reached for her cold hands and enclosed it with his…he could see the terror…the pain…the fear…it was all written down in her eyes…

"You don't have to tell me now. You're hurting inside," he said gently, a look of sudden tenderness from him…something he rarely gave…especially not to a woman…

She smiled insipidly and nodded, her eyes of gratitude now. "Thanks. I'll tell you about it some other time…at least when I am prepared…"

He returned a smile. "Sure."

*******

The mobile rang and the man lazily leaning on the wheelchair reached for it, his eyes on the monitor. "How did it go?"

"Perfectly done."

A gleeful smile broke from the man's lips as he wiggled something in front of him, his eyes that of pleasure from having something done without actually a recourse.

"Good. How about the other one from halfway?"

There was a momentary pause before he got the answer. "Almost a success sir."

"And the other man?"

"We are working on it."

"Eliminate anyone who came in close contact with the spy. We cannot risk everything here. There is a high probability that he would have also known about it. Do not fail me on this one. I hardly tolerate any form of failures."

"Yes sir."

"Phantom had already prepared everything?" he asked.

"Aye."

"So Snake will have to just wait for my signal then. Are you sure no one from Las Noches have been tipped on this one?"

"Positive sir."

"Good. Send Oleta over Karakura. There is something she needed to do."

"Aye sir."

Then he turned off the mobile and he leaned back, his eyes staring on the ceiling…a small smile tugging on his lips…he pressed a key on the keyboard and his colleagues from somewhere raised their brow, waiting for the news.

"Well…Phantom is already nearing the end of its operation…as for Snake…I'm pretty sure they are having a little difficulty…what with those three men who jeopardized the operation ten years ago…not to mention Orochimary being so reckless…"

one man on the screen nodded. "They are quite tough to handle. They were quick to notice they were being followed since day one."

"That's why they were the best."

"And what of the five?" another man from the screen asked…then the four other Godfathers pondered on it.

"They are the ones we should look out into. It took us ten years to finally be able to find out who they were. Sure, they are widely known as the owners of Stealth but beyond that…it was hard to find any information linking them with Shinigami…they work thoroughly neat…it would have been nice to have them as our partners…"

"They are highly dangerous and they are different from Orochimaru."

"So what should we do now?"

Another silence passed before someone cleared his throat.

"Like we had initially planned. We know how hard it is to actually even bring down one of them so we had to bank on their weaknesses. We have taken care of two already. Once they have actually brought down their defenses, it would be quite easy for the assassins to finish them off."

********

Las Noches.

Half kilometer from Phantom's base, a man fell down without even realizing it was already his last. The attacker moved silently in the dark, gun on his hand and a small bag on his back.

*********

Neji wished he had not entered the room when he spotted Temari resting her head on the bed, her face bone-weary as she clasped her brother's hand so tightly against hers. It had just been yesterday since the incident happened and after hearing news about her brother, Temari had rushed here and never left his side since then. Kankuro was out somewhere again. He probably would have heard about his brother and might even appear anytime on anyday.

Quietly, he strolled in to check on him as the woman stirred. "How's he?"

Neji finished what he came here for before facing her and gave a small smile. "He'll be fine. Don't worry about him Temari. He'll be just fine…it would only take some time before he wakes up," he reassured her.

"Gaara had never been a reckless driver. Was this really an accident?" she asked him, her eyes skeptical. "There is no way – "

"Temari, I had it investigated and his brake was loose. He might have forgotten to check on it," he gave a lame excuse which he knew she would not buy. But it is better…the lesser they knew…the better…if she did not believe me, she never gave any indication to it as she faced her brother again.

"Is he moving on Neji?" she asked suddenly and Neji was not sure what she was asking…was he referring about his former fiancée?

"Only him can tell."

For an instant, there was a flash of anger in her eyes. "I'll never forgive Yamanaka Ino for hurting him, for leaving without telling him why."

"It's her loss."

Temari did not comment on it. a second passed before she spoke again.

"The three of you are magnets yet women never interest you. In fact, if they bore you, they would basically last for less than an hour…but lately…I've been – "

"Whatever rumors you have heard, they are just rumors."

She nodded. "How's your cousin?"

He just came from her room before coming here actually. Hanabi was with her. Their father dropped by an hour earlier and left immediately for a business luncheon. What kind of father would give more importance to business than his daughter? It disgusts Neji.

"She is doing fine. She already woke up and insisted on coming here so I have to restrain her," he said. In fact she was hysteric and demanded that she sees him…then her hysteria ebbed away and replaced by panic…fear…worry…

And though not a religious man by nature, he had somehow wished that Hinata might be able to help Gaara move on.

"I'm going to check on the next patients," he said. Although he had already left the management of the hospital to Shizune, Neji had no choice but to actually take in charge yet again to monitor his friend…

"Thanks Neji. By the way, who was that girl with Sasuke? I have never seen her before."

Holding the knob, Sasuke looked over his shoulder. He had been wondering about the two and perhaps it was his gut instinct that made him say the next words. "His girl."

Just as soon as he stepped out, he caught sight of a man in black who, upon noticing Neji, had immediately fled away. Sensing trouble from the suspicious man, he made a move away from the door only to stop upon realizing something.

"Son of a bitch!!!" he cursed and grabbed for his mobile. He did not have to wait that long when the call was immediately answered. "Fuck, they are here Sasuke. The sons of bitches are all out here – "

The line was already dead and he knew his friend is already on his way. Now, he actually paced back and forth of as he thought of things. They have targeted Gaara. Now they are here…to target him again? To make sure he would not survive?

*********

sasuke does not need to ask so he immediately left after hearing that line from Neji. Fear and anger suddenly consumed him as he was now racing the devil, his car exceeding the allowed speed per hour.

It was fortunate that Tenten and Rukia went back to Karakura to settle some things with the Elders. Kakashi had assigned some escorts for the two. Although initially adamant about it, the two guys conceded when both women argued that they'd be safe. Their target, to quote the two, are actually Sasuke, Neji and Gaara…so while it still remains safe, they have to grab that chance to answer to the Elders' summon.

Although they hated leaving at a time like this when Hinata and Gaara are in the hospital, the had no choice.

Sasuke's hand reached for his mobile and called his brother who immediately responded.

"Send some back-up to the hospital. There might be some other men instead of one."

"Yeah. They are on their way. Neji had already informed us. We're on – "

the line went dead when Sasuke threw the phone at the backseat as he turned left…the sound of the screech could actually damage one's ears but he pays no mind about it. his one hand grabbed for his gun from the compartment.

Just as he pulled across and stepped out, a loud crash and bang followed and Sasuke stood, horrified as Neji's hospital exploded right in front of his eyes…some parts were sent flying to every direction, some hitting other cars that caused yet another explosion.

If not for a stranger, he would have been hit as well. He snapped back to his senses just as the woman stood up, dusted her clothes off then gave Sasuke a wry look as she fixed her blond hair.

"If you want to die, not on somebody's watch," she said and slowly retreated away. Sasuke ran towards what was left of the hospital. Sirens could be heard, reporters and spectators alike swarmed the nearby area.

He rushed past some law enforcers. "Let me through."

The policeman gave Sasuke an overall look. "I'm sorry. This is off limits for the – "

Temper flared.

"God damn it! I said let me through!!!"

his shouting attracted some reporters who immediately rushed towards him to get a scope of what had happened since everyone in that place knew that the acclaimed lawyer is best friends with the owner of the hospital.

"Atty. Sasuke – " one reporter called but the lawyer had already shoved the policeman aside and ran towards the burning building where firemen started working.

Captain Azuma noticed him. "Atty. – "

"Are you the one in charge?"

taken aback by the harshness, the captain could only nod.

"Then let me through."

The captain shook his head slowly. Here is the second man who had been overruled by panic and hysteria. The first was Shikamaru who claimed his girl is in the hospital looking over his brother. Jesus, she was just talking to him thirty minutes ago.

He was even forced to order some men to restrain him so now Shikamaru is laid unconscious at the patrol car.

"I'm afraid this is a police matter now sir…something even Stealth does not have a hand into. Please, let us finish our job – "

he did not get to finish what he had to say when the lawyer left him without a word and actually shoved another policeman at a nearby police car.

Like a crazed man, he ran inside and braved the big fire. He coughed upon smelling the foul smoke.

"Neji!"

he yelled and called for his friend…knowing it is actually impossible for someone to be alive still yet denying it at the same time. he met some firemen running with bodies in tow…burned bodies…

"Sir, what the fuck are you – " the man who spoke did not finish his line when he received a baleful look from the man.

"Neji! Gaara!!"

He continued running inside, feeling the heat from the fire as it seems to singe his skin. He was about to find another way when a hand stopped him. Hope sprung and he turned only to have that ray of hope shattered.

"It ain't safe. There is no one alive here," Kensei spoke but Sasuke brushed him off.

"They can't be dead. Damn it! I need to find them!!" he yelled, not wanting to panic at a time like this.

"Knock it off Uchiha," Kensei growled. "All of the bodies they managed to retrieve are outside. There is no – "

"Fuck off Kensei!!! I'm going to find them – "

"How do you suppose can you manage to find them, let alone identify them? be sensible Sasuke."

Knowing the man to be right, Sasuke merely brushed him off.

*********

More than a hundred people died that day and everyone grieved…family, friends…they all grieved for the souls of those who died in the explosion…police are still working on finding out the cause…but for Sasuke and the others…they don't have to…

Five gravestones were aligned together, each adorned with different kinds of flowers in different shade of color. The names engraved on it made Sasuke's inside boil with anger. It had been two days since then. The mourners and sympathizers had already left and he decided to stay behind.

Hiasashi claimed he left his daughters an hour prior to that explosion and it was only at that time that he regretted it. he had even expressed his wish to just have died with them than lose his daughters and nephew…

He knew he had his misgivings but it did not mean he hated them…

Temari was with Gaara as Shikamaru claimed. The latter had left fifteen minutes ago to grieve in private. Kankuro was nowhere to be found just yet so he probably would still be ignorant about his siblings' fate.

Sasuke's hands balled into fists at his side as he stared at the clear, bright sky, preventing the tears that threatened to fall down. in an instant, he had lost his best friends and worse, hundred of innocent people were killed…

"It's time we go," he heard his brother from behind but he did not budge from his spot. He pretended he heard nothing.

Itachi gave another glance at the gravestones and cursed inside. How could they have overlooked something?

"I want their blood," Sasuke finally said after calming himself, tucking all away his grief and sorrow. There were no more traces of those two dominant feelings when he faced his brother…his eyes lost its fire…instead it was total blankness and Itachi had cursed all the deities above.

So suddenly, his brother had become a lifeless man inside. It is also with that thought that Itachi was hesitant to deliver the news Shinji had just given him. The latter had already recovered from his shock but never grief.

"I want nothing left of them – " his younger brother continued.

"We all do. Sasuke…there is something you have to hear."

Said man turned and gave him a quizzical look.

"Tenten and Rukia are missing. Their escorts were found dead just outside Karakura."

**********

A large man stood from his seat upon recognizing the one who just came in, a wide grin plastered on his lips as he carefully watched him stroll inside and take a seat from across his own.

"If it ain't the White Beret commander," he said and shook the newcomer's hand with glee. "Been a long time since I've seen that face of yours."

The man smirked and placed a brown envelope at the table. It looks so ordinary if not for the word engraved on it.

Confidential.

"I've got some gift for ya, Kenpachi. You'll love it."

The man named Zaraki Kenpachi grinned widely, making him more intimidating that he already was.

"That's what I like when you drop by Kensei," he said.

"I thought I'll let you have some fun. I can't hog it all," Kensei retorted. Kenpachi reached for the envelope and tore it open, taking out a photo of a man.

"His name is Kabuto…a cunning man…"

A piece of paper and a map came with the photo and the scarred man studied it carefully. "That's where you find him."

"Aw, too easy. Can't you give me a bigger challenge?" he groused but his eyes never left the photo.

"It's your job anyway, commander of the Red Beret," Kensei smirked. "You know what to do. Call me up."

Zaraki stifled a yawn and leaned on his chair. "Mah, might as well take it than sit here and do nothing. Guess, I'll have my vice tag along. What do you want me to know?"

"Extract any information on Snake, Phantom and Akatsuki."

His eyebrows twitched and he sighed. "Them huh?"

"Them."

"Are you positive about this address?" he asked, skeptical about it.

"Hmm."

"Why are you so intent on this one?"

there was a pregnant pause before Kensei's face hardened. "For one, they killed Mashiro. Hiyori too. Two days ago, they killed two of our best men. I also have a feeling they were the ones responsible for the disappearance of two women…one a friend of Condor and cousin of Byakuya…the other the latter's sister."

He used Neji's code since Kenpachi knew the three by their codes.

"And…the one leading the Snake was actually your former subordinate – Orochimaru."

**********

**_Err---reviews please. I'm nearly coming to its conclusion. Anyway, this was done on a rush so I hope it went well. _**

**_I appreciate if you leave some insights. _**


	14. Chapter 14

**_This is the second part of the chapter actually. I have to divide it into two as I Start explaining some things. Enjoy_**

Sasuke frowned when he entered the conference room. It was the first time he would be setting foot on this place.

The Shinigami Conference Hall.

If he was not so angry, he would have been awed by its top-notch tight security. But as it is, he does not have the luxury of it.

They killed his two best friends.

They killed Hinata, Hanabi and Temari.

And they killed more than a hundred people – all of which are innocent.

Then he would learn later that they took Rukia and Tenten. He could not be more furious. He is beyond that.

He gulped and followed his brother inside the wide room. Men and women alike are all seated. Some he recognizes, some he does not. But nevertheless, each individual imposes an aura.

At the right side of the long, glass conference table are actually ten seats, five are occupied by Shinji, Kensei, Kakashi, Byakuya and Itachi. The other five are vacant.

On the left side are actually six seats where the three are already seated.

At the far end is another seat where a blond man sat with a fan on his hand. He was actually smiling jovially. Across that seat is another one…vacant as well…

"Ah, here we finally came face to face with the Hawk," the blond man spoke as he motioned for him to have his seat across Itachi.

Sasuke blinked. It had been a long time since he used that code and it sounded strange to him.

He saw the man he met once. What was his name again? Ah. Yes. Grimmjaw. So he is a Shinigami agent too huh? He doubted if he really tapped Hitsugaya's phone like he told Rukia. He had a feeling it is more advanced than that.

Beside Grimmjaw is a man with jet-black hair and eyes of piercing emeralds…his face wore no emotion at all…a dangerous man….

Seated on that man's right side is a woman with an unusual green-hair. She gave a warm smile and waved a hand.

"Well, it is time you meet each other," the blond continued. "Let me introduce myself properly. Urahara Kisuke, head director of this agency."

He beckoned the others to actually introduce themselves as it is the first time the youngsters meet each other.

"Grimmjaw Jaggerjaques a. k. a – Aeros. "

"Neliel Tu Ordershvank a. k. a fer-de-lance."

"Ulquiorra Schiffer a. k. a – Ajax."

"Uchiha Sasuke a. k. a Hawl."

The older men waited in silence after the short introduction, amused at the formality among them.

"There are other Shinigami agents but I chose only you because I trust you more like these men trusted you all," Urahara finally started when the door opened to reveal a dark-skinned woman with violet hair. Beside her is yet another woman with almost the same hair color.

"Hold it right there Kisuke," she cut in.

"Ah, Yourichi," Kisuke smiled at the sight of her.

"You omitted someone."

There was a puzzled look on all their faces as they stared at the newcomers.

"Indeed?"

"Yeah. Come in, Condor."

Sasuke froze at the code, his eyes widened in shock and disbelief as Hyuuga Neji stepped in, one arm hang loosely on a slingarm.

He opened his mouth to speak but closed it again. He blinked to make sure he is not seeing something close to an illusion. But his eyes are not deceiving him.

Even the Stealth owners seemed rather surprised at the turn of events.

"But how?" Shinji asked in confusion.

"I'll tell you about it later on," Yoruichi answered and took her seat followed by Soi Fon. So there are three more left vacant on the right side, Sasuke noted.

"All thanks to Soi Fon who was the engineer of the hospital. She knew the ins and outs," Yoruichi continued though. "And he never figured out she's a Shinigami agent. She is our engineer."

Neji walked towards Sasuke and both men clasped hands tightly, emotions unreadable in the eyes of everyone but them.

Urahara clapped his hands. "Perfect. He's Hyuuga Neji a. k. a. Condor. Please have a seat."

He did.

"As I said, I trusted you most which is why I had asked Byakuya to call back his men from Las Noches. There are basically two reasons why I called the five of you. Actually I have initially wanted the six of you but since Beowulf is still recuperating…five will have to make do."

"Gaara will join. He just needed time. he had already woken up," Yoruichi interfered as she crossed her legs, an impatient look on her face.

Urahara nodded, "Good. Let's see, they probably thought they have eliminated two. Even I actually believed it. that's a plus for us. You guys can take the floor," he said, nodding at the Stealth owners. Shinji hands were on his computer.

"We have already decoded some of the data sent to us by Ulquiorra as well as the data from Suigetsu's coded message to Sasuke."

"So what does it say?" Grimmjaw asked.

"The thing Suigetsu was trying to send Sasuke is actually a name."

All eyes turned at the direction of Urahara, where, behind him was a big screen…data was already displayed. It was a very simple Fibonacci numbers. For the normal eyes, it was nothing but a sequential numbers…

Below the numbers, its meaning was already deciphered and the five frowned.

Hueco Mundo.

"Is that some sort of a place or what?"

there was a tensed silence from the old members of Shinigami. It stretched for yet another minute before Urahara called back their attention.

"It is a name of a place…a coded name for someplace nearby…"

"How do you know?" Ulquiorra asked.

"We have heard about this name once."

The look he received from the five is actually asking for an elaboration and they have to give it.

"Once? From who?"

Unconsciously, their eyes focused on the three vacant seats. "From those who occupied those seats."

Grimmjaw opened his mouth to speak but chose to close it again. He sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"That is what they have died for."

The statement came from Soi Fon.

"Excuse me?"

yoruichi nodded. "She's right. The three died for it."

"Their covers were blown and they were immediately killed. Sure, no matter how strong you are, you can't always protect yourself especially when you guys are suddenly outnumbered. They have gone so far as to discover something which led to their death. Hueco Mundo was a name they have mentioned on their last message. We did not have much time to inquire because by then, their bodies were found at a riverbank. Barely recognizable."

"But what is it trying to tell us now?" Neliel asked.

"I believe Suigetsu must have discovered something and was discovered as well. He knew his days are numbered or even hours and decided to send a coded message to Sasuke. We believe he did not have much time…that was all he had written before being killed," Kakashi spoke. "But somehow, what he died for had given us a start."

"What about from Las Noches."

""After analysis and comparisons…we have concluded that perhaps what they are working at in Las Noches is directly related to this place."

"And what are they working at?" Sasuke asked.

"We'll get to that later on. The second issue we would be discussing is about the disappearance of two women who I believed to be connected to some of you here."

Sasuke unconsciously clenched his fists. He could not understand why he seemed to be very much worried about Rukia. Sure, she is already part of the mess like Tenten but somehow deep inside him, another reason is actually trying to resurface. And he does not have the time to entertain it.

Neji frowned, his face showed perplexity before turning to Sasuke. "What does he mean?"

"Tenten and Rukia were gone missing. Their escorts were found dead."

Neji's mouth opened then closed again, his eyes showing something akin to fear.

Then in an instant, all was deeply hidden and now replaced with calmness. It was actually something the Stealth owners admired from the younger ones. They can actually hide all their emotions in an instant and allow deep thinking to rule over.

No matter how troubled they are inside, they never allowed emotion to overrule them, which makes them deadly enemies.

"When?"

"The same day your hospital exploded."

"So, where will we find them? Where were they being held?" Neji asked, a slight desperation detected from his voice no matter how calm he allowed himself to be.

"That won't be a problem," Byakuya spoke as a map appeared in the screen and two red dots were actually seen blinking. Kensei zoomed in the image for the others to see it carefully.

"So, that was actually how you were able to track Rukia down," Sasuke commented, his eyes boring on the blue-haired man. The latter grinned and smiled.

"Yep. But let's keep that a secret from her, shall we? She'd be pissed off if she found out she's being tracked wherever she goes. And not only her this time but her cousin as well," Grimmjaw answered.

"So what does that do?" Soi Fon asked.

"They are both being tracked by a GPS."

"Huh?" Yoruichi was slightly confused.

"Global Positioning Satellite. The latest one…the transceiver is actually so small that you would not be able to see it unless you look very closely. Byakuya had given Rukia a gift before two years ago equipped with a transceiver as small and as thin as pencil filler. It was in her pendant. Tenten received one like that."

"Quite a boy scout you are, Byakuya," Yoruichi teased but the man merely raised his brow and waved her off.

"Where is that place?" Ulquiorra asked.

The older men looked at each other. "Hueco Mundo."

Silence passed. One. Two. Three.

"So it goes back to that."

"Yes. We believe their project is concerned with creating nuclear weapons. Said weapons are actually being made here while those in Las Noches are actually providing the necessary items for production of such. That's how the two are linked together. That's what Ulquiorra got there. Plutonium…uranium…everything…it's all there."

"Nuclear weapon?"

"Aye. Akatsuki's true objective is world domination by instilling fear in everyone with the use of those weapons. That is what we had come to conclude after careful analysis."

"So, what do we do now?"

"Go there, get the women and destroy their operation," Urahara answered offhandedly.

"I have a question…" Ulquiorra spoke again and all eyes were on him.

"Go ahead."

"It is not like I wanted them dead…the two women I mean…but why were they not killed? If I remember it right, Snake had been sending a silent message to Stealth owners by actually killing Hiyori, Mashiro, Suigetsu…and wouldn't it be logical to assume that they would kill both women as well? After all, they are related to Byakuya, to Condor and not to mention the Hawk."

Yoruichi stared at Byakuya as if urging him to answer him. However, it was Kakashi who spoke.

"They wanted to use the two as leverage over us."

"For that alone or is there something else?" Sasuke asked acidly, feeling something was still not told yet.

"Yeah. And also, Byakuya and Itachi were the ones who actually took over the case of Akatsuki after the death of their comrades. And they have some information that could actually ruin the five if exposed. You have to remember that they were young when they were recruited for Stealth and there was no Akatsuki yet."

"And?"

"The leaders are actually political icons, military icon and all…all of which were once connected to the Beret."

"So what are the informations contained?"

"Their identities."

Everyone stared at the older members…disbelief and fury in their eyes…they knew all along yet they never made a move?

Seemingly aware of the unspoken question, Urahara raised his hand. "No. It was only lately that we have made the connection after decoding Suigetsu's message. They never knew it were them. As I have said, there was no Akatsuki yet. However, they were already rumored to be actually conducting some illegal activities. And we have been keeping an eye on them for a very long time…and we were unable to actually get any data that would pin them down."

"And the reason is because they have created Stealth and Phantom separately. A clever tactic if you ask me…by doing so, we would be focusing our attention on the two."

"So if we expose them now, it would mean their hard-long effort would be all for naught. So they have to actually have something they could use as leverage over us until they have completed their plan," Neliel concluded.

"Yes."

"So the possible assumption here is that…they know that you know who they are by now."

Urahara clapped his hand once. "Correct."

"Okay. Wait. So now that we know where they are and who holds them…what should we do now? I mean, we can't just actually barge in there. A big syndicate like this…I believe their security is as tight as ours."

"Good question. We'll just have to wait for Kenpachi's result," Kensei said.

"Who is that?" Grimmjaw asked.

"He is the Commander of the Red Beret," Itachi was kind enough to supply an information. Again, the younger ones were all perplexed.

"Red Beret? I thought there was only White Beret?" Neji spoke the question.

"There are things you still have to learn…all of you…there are three Beret Army. The White, Red and Black…however, the White Beret is the only known group as they are the soldiers. And the commander is still Kensei. He never retired as reports have said."

Sasuke could remember a time when there was a news regarding White Beret's commander retiring his post at a very young age…23? Yeah. He never paid attention to it. he was more than focused on his studies at day and actually his job at night. Now that he thinks about it, yeah, they seemed to have mentioned the commander as Mugurama Kensei.

"So the Red Beret is actually under Kenpachi's command?" Sasuke asked. He knew Kenpachi and had even talked to him once or twice…but what he thought was that Kenpachi was a soldier under White Beret.

"Yes. They are in-charge for interrogation, torture and everything. In short…they are in-charge for information gathering…a job he hated most at least until the process gets interesting. And when I mean interesting…it means torture."

"So what does Black Beret do then and who is the commander?" Neliel asked.

"I am," Itachi volunteered to answer the question. "And our job is the dirtiest. We kill people we deemed as threats to the government. We liquidate them the way we saw fit."

Sasuke hid his surprise quite well. He never would have thought his brother had that kind of a job aside from being a businessman, an agent and all.

"But I thought only Kensei and Shinji joined the – " Neji's argument was cut off by Kakashi who smiled kindly and sympathetically at the confusion and question in all their eyes.

"Yes we remember telling you that but we did not fail to mention they joined the White Beret, did we? Not the Black or Red."

Sasuke huffed and glared at them. "I don't know if I have to actually be pleased to hear all of this or not…but…damn," he cursed and raked his hair. Itachi gave an apologetic smile.

Urahara stood up. "Information as confidential as this is only disclosed to you when the time comes for Shinigami to meet you face to face. That means me…and what that means is trust. I trust you all on this. Meeting adjourned."

He left his place already and was headed towards the door as Yoruichi and Soi Fon followed. That was the moment Sasuke asked another question.

"Who's seated on the other vacant seat?"

urahara held the doorknob first before looking over his shoulder with a smile.

"No one. that's for extra seat."

*******

Tenten and Rukia were actually held in a cozy room where all appliances are complete. For being held as hostages, they sure don't look like it. they have the freedom inside…

Tenten is pissed off but she knew she could not do anything about it. rukia on the other hand had been mostly quiet as if bothered by something.

"Up until now, law enforcers were still unable to find out the culprit behind the explosion of the prestigious hospital owned by Dr. Hyuuga Neji…"

the name caught the attention of the two and both eyes turned on the television set as they watched the reporter speaking. Behind her is actually what was left of the said building.

"Two days ago, the hospital exploded killing more than a hundred people who were inside including the owner himself. Up until now, authorities are still trying to find out who had caused the explosion…"

tenten blinked and then she blinked again.

Her body stilled like a stone when realization dawned on her…

"I-it can't be…" she gasped, her voice now croaky as she stared at the screen…the look on her face was that of horror. "It can't be."

Rukia glanced at her cousin before focusing on the television again. She needed to hear the whole story.

"Just after the explosion, reporters claimed to have seen the acclaimed lawyer, Uchiha Sasuke rushed inside to look for his friend. They have been actually wanting to get his word on the matter but the lawyer was elusive. So now, authorities are still pursuing the case to find out who was responsible for what we would now call as a mass murder."

Rukia took a deep breath before turning to Tenten, her voice of calmness. But behind the façade is fear and worry and grief. It might have been a short time but she considered Neji a nice man. So if Neji was killed, that would also mean Gaara as well.

"Ten…"

tenten was shaking her head in hysteria as her eyes widened. "It can't be Neji…it can't be…that's a lie…"

Knowing nothing to actually console her, Rukia hugged her cousin and both women cried in grief and sorrow.

**********

kenpachi sighed in exasperation when the man actually refused to speak. Really, why do some people prefer to die a difficult death when they could actually bargain for their lives?

"Ya know, you're making it difficult for all of us," he said and twitch his ears as Ikkaku came in with an electric shock.

The man named Kabuto looked up, his face already swollen and not recognizable too. His lips were now broken from countless beatings.

Seeing what was being held in the bald man's hand, he quivered in fear and gulped. "W-Wait…I'll tell you everything you want to know."

Kenpachi chuckled. "See? You love your life more than your money."

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

And Kabuto…knew he had no choice…it was the only way for him to survive…he does not want to die yet…and perhaps when he gets the chance to escape, he would make them all pay…especially this man in front of him…

*********

The man threw his wine glass on the wall as news reached him from Las Noches. "God damn it! and I thought there was never a problem there!!!"

The others were silent as they too shared the same thought. However, Nnoitra had just informed Barragan that there are some killings which have been happening these past days and the assailant is unknown. Countless men have already been killed secretly as if someone knew the ins and outs of the base.

"This means only one thing…someone is betraying us from the inside," one man suggested which they have all agreed into.

"Or there could be some men from the outside who managed to infiltrate the base," another one argued. His name is Ichimaru Gin. A smile was plastered on his face as if it was permanent.

"But who? Fer-de-lance, Ajax and Aeros had already left Las Noches even before we could lay our hands on them."

the one who spoke was named Toussen.

"It means there are others left behind…"

Toussen reached for his phone and dialed a number. "Barragan, I want you to find out who else is poking his business there. Eliminate them as soon as possible."

Then he turned the mobile off. "How about Oleta's result?"

"Oleta had done her job well," Gin answered. "The two women were already captured."

"We can't risk having our identities exposed," another man said. His name is Danzo.

"Of course we can't. not until our final operation has been completed," Gin agreed. "That is why we needed the two women as leverage over them. They are wise to understand that should they expose us, the two would be killed instantly, clever is it not?" he said.

"Sure is. However, may I ask something?" another man asked, a crazy smile on his lips.

"Go ahead Kurotsuchi."

"Are you fine with this?" he asked one man in particular and that particular man was quiet about it. he made no attempt to answer the query.

"Sure," he answered afterwards. "Even though they are my grandsons."

"Tsk. Blood for power eh?" Danzo chuckled and raised his wine glass. "We are almost at the peak of our operation."

He who was named Madara merely smiled.

*********

**_There. Hope you enjoyed that one. _**

**_Reviews please._**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the review Shubhs. This was what I have been working for actually so I was very late for the update. **

The man placed the bouquet of flowers at the tombstone then he said a silent prayer as his hands slid down his pocket and his eyes stared above…the permanent smile on his face had, for once, been gone.

It had been years…too long for him to remember but the memory is still actually very vivid in his mind.

_I swear on this grave Ran-chan…I'll make them pay._

He made that promise years ago and the time is already near when he will have to actually put it into action…the time for vengeance…to pay them back for killing her…

For killing their unborn child…

For that, he would make sure they would know death and would suffer from it…bit by bit…

He did not make any attempt to turn around upon feeling the presence of another man.

"Ah…Ulysses," he acknowledged.

"You still have not forgotten about it," Ulysses said, his eyes on the gravestone.

"How could I?" Gin asked bitterly. "They took away my woman and my unborn child."

"I'm sorry about the past."

The two stood in silence for a while before Gin faced the man, his hands shaking the other man's hand. "Yeah. It is hard to lose them both."

"What do you plan to do now?"

"I would have done it before when I had the chance…but then again…I waited…"

"How are they?" Ulysses asked once more.

"Quite well. Have you prepared everything?"

Ulysses nodded. "Aye."

Gin nodded and glanced at the gravestone once more before turning on his heel towards his car. The man followed. There he saw another two men waiting for him.

"Ah…those faces are rather nostalgic. Been a long time…Phelan, Pax."

"Indeed. How've you been doing?"

Gin shrugged then grinned as he opened his car while the three men watched. Gin turned to Ulysses and gave him a nod. "This is it then?"

"Take care…Hawkeye," Ulysses said with a small nod.

Gin hesitated for a while before he finally entered in, his perma smile back in place. "I will…Byakuya."

*********

Tenten and Rukia both stood up when the door opened to reveal the woman they have seen once. Her hands were actually holding a tray of food.

"Time for supper."

"We are not hungry."

"I advise you to eat if you want to have an energy later on," the woman said cryptically before turning to Tenten. "You're quite lucky you have escaped Orochimaru before. I heard Hidan was about to actually feed on you."

The statement froze Tenten on her spot as she stared at the woman. How dare this one remind her of that when she had tried so very hard to forget it? during the supposed to be rendezvous, she was the only one who was left alive.

Upon waking up, she found herself bound on the wall…a seemingly lunatic man had a scythe on his hand…telling her of how delicious she would taste…

At first she had no idea what he was talking about…she was thinking he would rape her…but it was far from that…it was the most gross thing she had ever witnessed in her entire life as she watched helplessly…as she watched him devour one of her comrades with his bare teeth..

Training had kept her body in control even though she was about to puke…

He had given her a demonstration of what he would do to her…but while performing his certain ritual…a man appeared from nowhere and struck him with something…

The blow must have been so hard because the man named Hidan was immediately knocked out. She was freed…thanks to the man, she would learn later, was found dead.

She had kept her cool after Hinata painted the image of one of the victims. It was none other than that man. His name was Suigetsu.

"Ten…snap back," Rukia called back her attention and Tenten blinked before facing the woman who just came in.

"You killed the man who saved me,"

The woman shrugged. "It was not me who killed him. I work in Las Noches not here in Karakura. And it was unfortunate that Suigetsu was discovered."

Tenten spat. "You cold-hearted bitch!"

The woman merely smiled, unaffected by the outburst. "I suggest you save your energy later or on the next days to come…depending on what will the bosses plan for you. For the meantime, you might as well enjoy life while it lasts."

"What's your name?" Rukia decided to ask, for the sole purpose of prolonging the conversation, hoping they could both come up with a way to get out of the room.

"Oleta."

"I see. Tell me something, was it also your organization who actually planted bombs on my friend's hospital?" Tenten asked acidly.

The woman, Oleta, shrugged and leaned on the wall as she faced the two with an unfazed expression.

"No. My job was to kidnap you both. They were probably Orochimaru's men."

Rukia and Tenten glanced at each other.

"If you're thinking of a way to escape from this place, there would be none. Every corner of this building is actually being monitored and I would say this is the safest room. If you manage to get out from here, you'd find yourselves in living hell," Oleta said and leaned away, reaching for the knob. "I was given the strict order to actually kill one of you should you do anything stupid. And…"

She glanced on her shoulder. "You have a visitor, Kuchiki Rukia."

Upon saying that, Oleta actually opened the door and one person stood there, waiting for Oleta to finish.

"Hello…Rukia."

*********

kenpachi was actually grinning from ear to ear as his feet rested on the table, a phone on his ear, and his hand scribbling something.

"Yowdy Kensei."

"Zaraki. Have you gotten something of relevance to the case?"

kenpachi chuckled. Sometimes, Kensei could just be so succinct.

"Ah. No sweat. He gave in after a little test of endurance. Want to come over?"

"Why don't you send it at my office?"

"No problem. I have to say I owe you one Kensei. I actually had some fun…even just for a little while," he said.

"Hmm."

"Kensei…Kabuto was the most trusted man of Orochimaru…the only man the latter confided with."

"Your point?"

"He was given the access to Orochimaru's hideout. The place where the two women were being held is not Hueco Mundo. It is actually somewhere Karakura but not Hueco Mundo."

"I don't get it…"

"Hueco Mundo is not a place."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard it Kensei. Hueco Mundo is the name of an operation they were working at aside from nuclear creation. This one here is actually more…vile…more…inhumane…"

"Hold it right there," Kensei said and the line went dead. Kenpachi chuckled.

*******

"Halibel…" Neliel spoke as she leaned on the wall, her eyes closed. She's talking to her best friend from the other line.

"Neliel. Christ! I was so worried about you. Where are you?" Halibel asked.

"Some place. I have a dangerous job. I have told you about it…" she started.

"Will you be fine?" Halibel asked in worry.

"Aye. I should be. Besides, Ulquiorra would not let me get hurt," at the mention of the name, a small smile grazed her lips.

There was a soft chuckle from the other end. "You're one lucky girl. Be careful when you sneak in Nel. I'm worried about you."

"Don't be. Say hi to Stark for me."

"I will."

Neliel let a moment pass before speaking once again. "I've told you everything you have to do in case…"

*****

This must be the first time Itachi have heard Kakashi curse as the three were facing the screen, while the computer was running down the information Gin had given Byakuya.

"Son of a bitch!"

Itachi gave his comrade a bemused smile. "That's unlike you."

"Shut up Itachi," Kakashi growled a little, his eyes still focused on the wide screen.

"So…this is Hueco Mundo huh? It's not a place like we had all come to believe. I guess Rose and Love did not have the time to elaborate further their findings before they were killed," Byakuya spoke, then suddenly he jolted up, his body had become stiff…

And for the first time…fear was clearly evident in his eyes…

"No…"

"What is it?"

"They are not just for leverage…" he trailed off…and the two had already picked up the meaning of it…both turned at each other in horror…

"They are about to become guinea pigs…" Kakashi continued…

Without warning, the door opened and Ulquiorra, Sasuke, Grimmjaw and Neji came in. neliel was not among them.

Aware of the tensed silence, Grimmjaw decided to ask. "What gives?"

But the others have already stared at the screen in front of them.

Operation Hueco Mundo.

Byakuya, Kakashi and Itachi all took a seat to calm themselves…it was not often or it is rare of them to be that shocked.

"Curse all the devils in hell!!!" Grimmjaw cursed.

"No…" Ulquiorra gasped slightly, as well as Sasuke and Neji when they have shared the same thought as that of Byakuya.

"I believe they would be more than just that."

"This means we need to act sooner," Sasuke said in sudden desperation and fear.

"I agree…however…we still need to plan things out…we are not just dealing with nuclear materials here…" Byakuya spoke and closed his eyes.

"There is no time for that!" Neji snapped.

"Believe me…we still have time…"

"That's bullshit!!! How can you sit calmly there knowing your sister and cousin is about to become one of their live experiment? A guinea pig…fuck!" Sasuke argued, fury evident in his eyes.

"Calm down Sasuke, Neji," Kakashi cut in. "You too Ulquiorra and Grimmjaw. We can sense you two are also about to burst out. Listen to us carefully. We need a plan."

"We have someone working inside and he would do everything to prevent that from happening…or at least to stall it in time for us to reach there…" Byakuya spoke again and changed the contents of the screen. What came next are some profiles of men they never saw before…

"During the conference…we mentioned the three died for Hueco Mundo. Actually, there was a correction on that one."

the statement made the four guys snap. All eyes bored on the three….

"Where's Neliel?"

"She's talking to someone right now."

"I see…the three…Rose, Love and Gin…those were their names…when they started working on that…they happened to stumble on an incomplete experiment…an incomplete project…they were just able to send us the name of the operation…so we had assumed it was a place…but as you have already read…it's not…"

"Rose's and Love's covers were blown…except for Gin. He had infiltrated their base and remained there until now…he had sent us his message that he's alive…but would be off temporarily to act as one of the Godfathers. They have never suspected him."

"And he's there?"

"Aye. He was the one who provided this information and this is the first time in a long time that we saw him. He'll take care of Rukia and Tenten while we prepare our move. As said, their security is tight…they have a satellite monitoring an area of about five kilometers…"

"Don't worry. We'll get there in time. And if they happen to lay their dirty fingers on my sister and cousin…" Byakuya said in bone chilling voice…one Ulquiorra and Grimmjaw never heard before in their entire life as Byakuya's men.

The regal man stared at Sasuke and Neji. "If anyone ever tries to make a pig out of them…they'd die by my hands…not yours…"

*********

Confused…

That is the most dominant feeling reigning on Rukia as she stared at the new comer…

"It's been a while…" the person said wearing a crafty smile and upon seeing it…Rukia shivered…then suddenly…

So suddenly and so abrupt…

The incident three years ago had once again played back on her mind…she was finally able to remember it all…the blood…Kaien…

The wretched smile…

Confusion was gone in an instant, replaced by cold fury as she stared at the person eye to eye…her body trembling in controlled anger…

"You…"

"Me."

"Kaien…what have you done to him back then…?"

"A little test…and it worked…"

Rukia's lips were pursed and the person had already started to leave.

"I just thought I would drop by and say hello…and to say you'd be next."

The statement was followed by a crazy laugh as the door opened. She stopped upon hearing Rukia speak once more…

Her voice was now hot with venom. "If I get the chance here…"

"If you get the chance," the person interrupted in mock tone.

"I'll kill you myself…Inoue Orihime."


End file.
